Dropping The Pounds
by Little Fate
Summary: Kai is now 18, which would be great if people would stop trying to find out if he was gay or not. Which he so isn't... When a certain blonde boy enters Kai's life and his captain ends up getting possessive, Kai's health takes a nose dive.
1. Aiden?

**Author's Note**: This is just the introduction, I just wanted to see if anyone would actually want to read this...  
**Title**: Dropping The Pounds  
**Summary**: Kai ends up 18, though now that he's legal everyone just seems to want a piece of him: including his team captain, Tala. Then again what's with the new blader on the other team? Adian? Why is Kai suddenly tired all the time?  
**Contains**: Yoai, angst/drama, and of course some humour.

**This contains yaoi, so if you don't like the image of boy/boy or male/male then please hit the back button. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Stop it, Valkov." Kai snapped unsure what to do as the redhead continued to annoy him. The fact that they were in a huge hall with the other teams – all quite close – did not help the situation. Looking at Tala would only confused people as he had a small smirk, but no reason to be doing so. That was until someone looked under the table to see Tala stroking the younger boy's inner thigh.

"No – you're enjoying it too much." Tala whispered back, acting normal and taking a slice of bread to eventually dip into the bland soup that was being served to everyone. Kai didn't know what to do as since he had turned eighteen, Tala had been doing things like this…

"I'm not interested now stop it!" Kai grabbed the older boys wrist and pushed it away hoping that the redhead would get the message. The problem was that he couldn't say he was being harassed since then he would need to prove it and Tala would probably end up embarrassing him even more. How Kai hates his pride at times.

Tala chuckled lightly at how annoyed the younger teenager got, and couldn't help but feel quite satisfied at how flustered he had made Kai become. On the other hand Kai regretting coming back to the Demolition Boys. He wondered if it would matter if he just suddenly dropped out of this tournament…anything to get away from the redhead.

It had begun only a few days ago, whether it was just a few snide comments or 'accidentally' bumping into him. Then when Kai had decided he had had enough, confronted the team-captain and told him where to go. It ended up that Kai had a new reason to wear his white scarf…

Trying again to stop Tala from fondling him in the middle of such a public place, Kai tried to threaten him. "Tala, if you don't stop being so…touchy-feely…I will--." However it backfired and only made Kai even more edgy about being next to Tala.

"—get turned on?" The small smirk had turned more predatory and Kai couldn't help but gulp as he noticed Tala narrowing his eyes, that only meant that he was planning something, and it usually meant something bad for the blue-haired teenager.

"Tala – If you don't stop it I really will leave the team." His face dropped and he scowled, turning back to his food and ended up, reluctantly, taking his hand away from Kai's thigh. Kai sighed in relief and wondered if any of this went unnoticed. The table was filled with the most anti-sociable people ever: Spencer, Rick, Miguel, Tala, Kai, and Bryan not exactly the happiest bunch ever.

Throughout the welcoming dinner Kai continued to make sure he had his legs crossed, hoping to get as far away from Tala as possible. Not paying attention to the others around him, he ended up involved in a discussion that he was not up for discussing. "So, Hiwatari, is it true?" It was then that Kai was aware that everyone at the table was looking at him, staring at him intently. Kai sighed and wondered why on earth he had to be flung into this seating arrangement.

"Is what true?" He frowned as he saw Rick and Miguel exchange smirks, likewise with the rest of the Demolition Boys. Kai suddenly realised that it was one of these days where he wanted time itself to stop and the ground to swallow him up.

"That you've never been on a date." Kai kept his eyes on Bryan, who was the person bold enough to actually re-state the question. Kai was sure he was a sadist or something along the lines of that.

"Dating is pointless." Kai replied bluntly hoping that this would end up causing an argument and then the focus could be off him, just for him to finish the food in front of him and leave. Although, whichever Supreme Being it was up there…did not want Kai to leave so easily and Rick ended up trying to ask another personal question.

"So then you've never sha--." It was all to much for Kai to bare, having people he didn't necessary trust know that kind of thing about him and so ended up making up a quick remark just so he could leave.

"I guess you've never heard of a one-night stand?" Kai took a quick glance at the others though they didn't seem too convinced by what he was saying. Everyone glanced at one another for a moment but eventually Spencer said something.

"Prove it."

Kai would have sighed but he knew he had to act confident, especially because of the suspicion at the table. "Why do you think I have so many fans?" With that Kai left and he knew that there would end up being a rumour about this and he would be questioned by some news reporter. Then some sick girl would come on television and say she was having his baby.

Sighing lowly he muttered a few curses, hoping that they would stick to everyone that had questioned him about his…preferences. It had ended up in the news about how he may have been asexual because he hadn't had a girlfriend that the media knew of which only made the fans even more desperate to marry him.

_Forget Alpha Male, god damned cold hearted, loner of a virgin. _Kai shivered at the very word, he hadn't been interested when he should have and now that he was legal he just couldn't be bothered to find someone and then woo them to do something he wasn't certain about. How he hated himself.

"I did'nae 'hink cold-blooded creatures could feel the cold." Kai frowned as he turned to see another blader but one he had never seen before. His hair was a dusty golden, with lazy bangs covering one eye. The boy had dark brown eyes, until they were almost beady black.

"That suggests why you aren't." The boy smirked and inclined his head, taking Kai's comment as his harsh humour. Everything about that night had gone wrong; Kai had to sit next to Tala; had to actually eat in front of people; and last of all was accused – correctly – of being a virgin…

"'m Aidan. Nice tae meet yer'." Kai watched the boy, he obviously wasn't from around here – and most definitely from Scotland. Maybe he knew Johnny then again that didn't explain why he was here?

"Yer that Kai bloke aint' yah?" Kai nodded, fascinated by the others dialect, why didn't Johnny ever speak like that, with a strong Glaswegian accent. "Sorry, did'nae mean tae get-aff own the wrang foot."

"Whatever." Kai turned away from the blonde, but couldn't help but look over his shoulder when he heard the other laugh loudly. "What do you want?"

"Ma heads burstin', gessa break." The boy wandered up and stood next to Kai, who was very tempted to hit him if he didn't start making a little more sense.

"You have a headache…big deal. I don't care." Kai looked at what the teenager had in his hand which happened to be white wine and thought about what he was saying. He didn't care if the boy had a headache all he wanted to do was get out of this party. Again the boy laughed.

"Yer' smahsin', wan'tae get aff way me?" The boy smiled as Kai seemed completely lost. Aidan moved closer but Kai continued to move away, taking a step back any time he moved forward – that was until he felt something hit his waist.

* * *

Author's Note: How many people were confused by dear Aidan? Well sorry that's just the glasgow dialect. I'll put a translation next to it if it really is confusing people. Anyone know what Adian's asking for ? Well please leave a review so I can see if there's any point in continuing this...  
Sorry it was so short, promise the next one will be MUCH longer, that is if anyone wants me to continue.


	2. Kai's Little Secret

**Author's Note**: Okay so I got some reviews and more hits than I had expected so thanks alot anyway I ended up typing more than I planned but I'm sure no one will mind.

Uzumi - Aidan is quite a hard character to understand because well, Glaswegian is a hard language especially if you haven't heard the accent. Even I have to stop and think about how to write it -- and I speak it everyday. Your English is fine! Thanks for reviewing by the way.

kailover2007 - Thank you for your kind words, here's the update! Hope you enjoy.

kris the ninja pirate - Kai not eating? Whomever said he wasn't eating :o) Well you'll understand here what he's doing and a little later on why he's doing it - thanks for reviewing and adding to favourites!

**Title**: Dropping The Pounds  
**Summary**: Kai ends up 18, though now that he's legal everyone just seems to want a piece of him: including his team captain, Tala. Then again what's with the new blader on the other team? Adian? Why is Kai suddenly tired all the time?  
**Contains**: Yoai, angst/drama, and of course some humour.

**This contains yaoi, so if you don't like the image of boy/boy or male/male then please hit the back button. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Come own, Kai, yer' getting' tae nip me." Aidan chuckled as Kai just looked even more embarrassed at the situation. Still Kai did not understand what exactly the Scottish blader was actually saying but got what he was implying and decided he may as well try to avoid this blonde as well as the redhead that had suddenly came into his head.

There were too many thoughts going on in Kai's head, he liked having his feelings in a calm and collective order. Currently his mind was popping out questions at a hundred miles-per-hour and there was no way he could answer them given the current situation. Kai scowled as he noticed the smirk which hadn't left the other blader's face. "Kai?" The voice of none other than Tala caused the two teenagers to look at the doorway, where the redhead stood with a scowl of his own marring his features.

"Who's dis? 'e yer' bonnie boy, then?" Aidan thought that maybe he had been trying to get Kai to kiss him when he was already involved with this redhead – he looked angry enough to be a jealous and enraged boyfriend. However, Aidan did not really care for the whole 'loyal companion' thing and shrugged when he noticed that Kai wasn't taking his eyes off this other male.

Aidan leaned over and planted a quick kiss on the pale flesh of Kai's cheek. In an instant Kai turned around to glare at the slightly taller boy but was well aware of the red streak which painted his cheeks. Tala on the other hand was furious, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai blinked when he realised just how angry Tala was. Aidan stood still and tilted his head wondering why this guy had to be so angry – he could share the dear boy if it came to it…

"Ah guess ye' don't like 'wen a dae that den?" He smiled when he noticed the redhead glare at him through narrowed eyes. He couldn't help but want to annoy the stupid teen that had interrupted him even more. Quickly, Aidan leaned in again and gave another kiss to the other cheek, Kai who jerked away as soon as he felt it couldn't help but notice the hand that had managed to snake its way around his waist.

Kai panicked, he did not like people touching him, especially if it was someone who he did not know. "Let go of me!" Kai frowned and pulled away, he usually would have done anything to be away from Tala but at this moment in time he wanted to be over _there. _Everyone glanced at one another, analysing the situation.

"Ah' fink that yer' wee bit rude, comin' in 'ere 'n' interruptin' me fae wit 'ah wis' daein'!" For the first time that night Kai saw Aidan frown, the Scot walked towards Tala - no longer interested in the boy he had been trying to kiss – and Tala looked as if he were about slaughter the poor boy.

"Get lost," Tala snarled, "You don't have the right to do something like that." The statement insulted the Scot however Kai also took it as one and began to think about what exactly was going on. Was Tala saying that he wasn't allowed to kiss someone just because _he _didn't wish it? What was he, his servant – why did he have to do anything that Tala said and why the hell…did Aidan have to use such weird phrases like 'nip' and 'peck.' It was as if both of them thought that he was actually interested in either of them.

"Shut it, yah pally-wally stoter!" The insults were thrown back and forth between the two teenagers. However the third teen, Kai, shook his head and tried to calm one of them down but decided that his words were not getting through to them. 'If only one of them had a brain.' Kai muttered to himself and turned to leave, wondering why another one of those headaches had suddenly came.

"Kai, where are you going?" Tala was hoping that maybe he could make amends to what he had done at the dinner table. Not like he was regretting it bit Kai had seemed rather…pissed and it was a nice hotel they were all staying at. If someone could call it a hotel, in fact it was more like the abbey, well except the punishments and terrible conditions and the whole 'I-must-be-perfect' scenario. Actually, it was nothing like it, apart from the training and learning about beyblades.

Still when he had found Kai a little too close to someone else, he erupted and couldn't help but get jealous when the boy actually managed to get to kiss the cold blader. "'e's lea'in 'cause yer 'ere!" Aidan shouted back, but Kai turned on his heel to face the two others, silencing them and began to yell at them both.

"Why don't both of you grow-up? I'm not interested in either of you – neither of you know nor own me so stay the hell away from me." Kai knew that this mini-rant would probably cause even more conflict between the two, but he didn't want to be keeping the peace this time.

Kai grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that shouting so loudly would have some disadvantages. He just wanted to go to his room and lock the door, so once again he could calm himself down in his own way.

After making sure he was not going to be annoyed by either Aidan or Tala (by sitting around waiting for ten minutes) Kai locked the room door and proceeded to the bathroom. Running the cold tap, Kai ran his hands under it thinking about what had just happened. 'I can't believe they both made such a scene!' Kai frowned at the mirror in front of him and noticed the black bags under his eyes had become more obvious than they had been last time he had checked.

'They both think I'm interested! Why?' Kai looked back down at his hands which were still running under the cold tap which were now bright red as the cold water continued to run over them. 'Why would anyone want to kiss me anyway – it's not exactly the greatest gift on Earth.' Kai sighed and lifted his hands from the sink and watched them tremble. He had gotten used to the numb pain that would shoot occasionally from his hands to his forearm. He placed his hands over his face as if he were crying and shielding the view from everyone.

The coldness from his hands dulled the ache inside his head and calmed his sore eyes. 'They probably just did that for a bet or something…Then again Tala's been acting like that ever since…a few weeks before my birthday. It has to be a bet. It can't be that he's actually interested. I mean no one would…do something like that for serious.' Kai took away his hands and noticed that he had smudged the blue fins which usually covered his cheeks – he'd need to take it off soon anyway.

'How childish…I still wear this…no wonder…' Kai stopped himself from thinking any further and stepped towards the toilet. His intentions were to relieve himself but not by the usual means. Sticking two frozen fingers down his throat the enigma blader forced himself to bring up most if not all of his dinner. He heard something but the noise didn't register as anything important as he took deep breathes, his headache disappeared. Kai was holding onto the sides of the toilet seat as he fell to his knees, suddenly weak and tired.

He rested his head against his forearm, his thoughts were no longer there and everything was quiet and he was finally at peace with himself. Again the famous cold blader stood up shaking and did it again. His cold fingers felt warm and knew it was time to stop, knowing that his fingers would end up being harmed by the acid that had decided to come up too. Again, he fell to his knees.

Kai flushed the toilet and all evidence of his pain away. He wasn't aware of the knocking, or the yelling of his name until he finally regained his balance and that was when panic set in and destroyed his peace 'Shit! What if they find me here? Like this?' It would be everywhere! The papers would have a field day. Rushing between the toilet and the sink he made sure nothing was out of place; he cleaned his hands with warm water; gurgled water; and cleaned his teeth in a record breaking time. He just hoped that whoever it was did not stick their tongue down his throat.

Unlocking the door quickly and rushing over to the other, and unchained the lock on the main door Kai noticed it was Aidan, Kai frowned wondering why on earth he was here. "Just tae warn ye that redhead is smashed doon there. Ah fink ye should stay up 'ere just in case 'e tries any fin." It was obvious that he was lying… Tala hated alcohol. However the blonde looked concerned, and Kai felt uncomfortable as he remembered that he still hadn't taken off the blue fins…and they were probably more than smudged now.

Reluctantly letting him inside Kai opened the door, still not speaking. He didn't really want to speak at all – he was barely even able to stand. He was just too tired. Kai opened his mouth to ask something but changed his mind and instantly shut it firmly before Aidan could take advantage, but as if it were some sort of cue Aidan pulled Kai into a tight grip, his hands resting on the bottom of his back.

Tensed and wide-eyed, hoping that the sudden closeness would not make it obvious to what he had been doing, "Yer' aff yer heed – Kai. Gessa nip." All Kai did was shake his head, he felt weak and rather dizzy. As if feeling the smaller boy loss his balance and usual alert stance, he asked, "Ye' awright?" The smaller blader nodded numbling, his eyes of firey red suddenly glazed over as he weren't really there, but on a different world altogether.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired." Aidan nodded and began to pull Kai towards his four-poser bed, which every room came with, including a small bathroom. Kai didn't really think about why he was being pulled, but he knew that if he managed to get away he'd end up fainting. It was the _only _problem by using his 'method.'

The door burst open, "You piece of shit!" Kai didn't bother to turn around and stop Tala from coming inside. He stood there, just as angry as he had been only a few hours ago. Kai didn't even have to look at him to know that Tala was staring at him. The hands left his back and he felt Aidan leave, a cold shudder seemed to go throughout Kai's body. Before Kai had a chance to stop anything else from happening Tala punched Aidan on the jaw.

Kai turned and saw the blonde take a step back, Kai blinked quickly as everything happened so quickly – Tala had ended up being head butted and ended up stumbling only to be tackled to the ground. The blue-haired blader looked at the current situation after a few moments: Tala was on top on Aidan attempting to smash the boys head off of the floor and Aidan was swinging punches everywhere.

"Stop it both of you! Stop it!" Kai grabbed hold of an arm which was about to be sent down upon Aidan. Tala turned and said the worst thing he possibly could have at that given moment. Kai instantly let go once the words sunk in.

"Why do always tell _me_ to stop? It's nobody else that does anything wrong...Why do you waste my time!" Tala was furious feeling as if he were being teased then told he could never have it. He hated losing and to find out that Kai was more likely to be 'nicer' to some random person than he was, was the last straw.

Kai tried to say something, but only an unheard mutter came out, "I'm sorry."

Aidan groaned as he felt the pain in his face – his nose was definitely burst. He wasn't sure if it was broken or not but he did know that the redhead had just annoyed the hell out of Kai and that was not something Aidan was too happy about. "Ye've pissed me aff and noe yer' makin' Kai greet!" The comment was answered by another punched to the face, and again another punch returned it, the whole fight seemed to start over again.

"Stop it…" Kai said weakly as the horrible voice of his grandfather, Voltaire, ran through his mind hissing distressing things. 'You think you're parents are dead? Ha! They just didn't have the patience to put up with a spoiled brat like you. You know that you are spoiled and yet you do not believe me? My you are much more ignorant than I first suspected.' Kai felt his head as it began to pound unbearably.

"Shut up." Kai looked at the floor, shielding his eyes from the painful light that caused his eyes to water and burn. Voltaire's word were carved deep into Kai's mind, he could hear the very syllables of the words, 'No wonder your parents gave you to me – you're such a pathetic boy.' Kai sank slowly to his knees, forgetting all about the fight that was happening, no longer aware of anything but the pain that was happening _now_.

Tala grunted as he struck Aidan once more, and the boy was trying to get away – and so Tala let him. He could flee if he wanted to, that meant Tala could be alone with Kai for a little while.

The redhead turned around and noticed that Kai was no longer standing. Tala frowned and wondered if he had accidentally hit him but could not recall if he had done so. "Hey, Kai – what's wrong?" As he came closer, Kai leaned away, making Tala confused.

"What the..? What have I done now!" Tala egged Kai to go off on a rant that would maybe explain why he was being so cold to him. "So you want me to stop hitting him? Though it was okay for him to punch me? Why is that? Well!" Tala saw Kai shake his head, and calmed down knowing that he wouldn't do anything positive if he continued to yell.

"Why are you annoyed?" Tala sat next to Kai, who was still kneeling on the floor, with his head firmly in his hands. "I'm--." Tala went to put his arm around Kai, but it was slapped away and Kai quickly got up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Tala looked at the place where Kai was sitting only a mere second or two ago, and felt suddenly disgusted at what he noticed on his fists were covered in crimson red blood… "Idiot." Tala muttered as he noticed that he had burst his own knuckles.

"See you at training, Kai!" Tala shouted out, his tone cold and withdrawn. Meanwhile Kai did not hear him as he started once again to put his hands under cold water…

* * *

Author's Note: See said it would be longer. Poor fingers. Anyway, about that what Aidans saying;

'e's: He's  
dae: do  
tae: to  
yer: you  
greetin: crying  
Ye've: You have  
'e yer' bonnie boy, then?: Is that your boyfriend then?

Hopefully that'll kind of help what he was taling about :O) I'll gladly help translate something if I missed it out! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Kai Vs Tala

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed!

kris the ninja pirate : I did say it would be longer . Glad you aren't disappointed. Anyway sorry if I didn't explain that in the actual fic. basically I think Kai doesn't like to eat in front of others because I can't remember one time he eats in the series. Well thanks for reviewing.

Uzumi: To be honest I think it'll just be Bulimia Nervosa, since I kind of have a good idea what it involves...Not from my own experience but a friend of mine had it. I know a little of Anorexia (not much, I'll have find an information site, or something.) You had it, well, well done for beating it (I'm assuming...) Anyway this may be a Tala/Kai fic. I think. Thanks for reviewing,

IgVaDa: Glad you like it, hope I updated quickly, anyway thanks for reviewing, made me smile!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-: I know poor Kai! I feel quite sorry for him, but oh well! I just love your name - is there a story behind that O.o? Thanks for reviewing.

**Title**: Dropping The Pounds  
**Summary**: Kai ends up 18, though now that he's legal everyone just seems to want a piece of him: including his team captain, Tala. Then again what's with the new blader on the other team? Adian? Why is Kai suddenly tired all the time?  
**Contains**: Yoai, angst/drama, and of course some humour.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"You're late," Tala watched as Kai merely shrugged and continued to stare past him. Tala wasn't sure why the entire hall had to do sit-ups but he was sure it was something to do with endurance or if there were any moral problems within a team.

"It's your turn - I've already finished." Kai looked around the hall. He really must have been late. There was a few people that were sitting next to one another, joking around – people that must have already finished. Some of them were egging their friends on: even holding their feet to make it much easier.

While Kai was looking around at the pairs, Tala spotted the tired gaze he seemed to be giving everyone else. "Are you okay?" Kai's head jerked round in surprise, wondering if it was obvious that something was wrong with him. "You look tired." Tala mumbled and started to look around the hall himself just hoping that Kai would stop watching him with _that _look. The look which tells Tala that Kai is thinking of an answer. Then again Kai didn't give him an answer, as he started his sit-ups, wondering how long he would need to go on for.

Kai could barely make it past his third set: which surprised Tala incredibly, that was until he heard the blader's stomach rumble and growl. "You didn't have breakfast?" Then again Kai had always liked being on time, and probably had just missed out on the meal. Sighing, and sitting up, Kai tried not to look at the others knowing that they were probably just about to finish their one-hundredth set…

"Don't touch me, Valkov." Tala froze as Kai hissed at him: all he was going to do was hold his feet – make it a little easier on him. Then maybe he could take him to lunch… However, Tala simply ignored Kai, knowing that Kai would either storm off or just leave it alone. They glared at one another for a moment seeing what the other would do. Sighing again, the smaller teenager got back to doing his sit-ups.

"Why do you hate me touching you so much?" The redhead whispered harshly and hoped that no one would over hear the conversation, because that could become very awkward. Then again most of the groups were finishing off.

"Because you don't need to do it – and I don't want you to." He hissed back, hoping to be as blunt as possible. Tala's grip on the teenager's feet slackened and the redhead's face became blank.

"Do you _hate _me that much?" Kai blinked and pondered over the question: it wasn't as if he hated Tala, he just hated what he did. He didn't like the fact that he would grope him, where so many people knew them. He just couldn't handle the thought of being caught, it would be too hard to exlpain.

"No, just the things you do…" Sighing in relief, he watched the younger teen continue with his task, and finally he was mid-way with his fifth set. Of course there had been times when Kai thought about giving up as his stomach ached but he knew that if he kept going he could eat more at lunch and then…feel better later on.

Before long, Kai and Tala were one of the last people in the hall, and Tala decided to talk to one of the so-called 'invigilators' he had managed to talk them into giving Kai a break – only a short one, but it gave him enough time to rest for another few sets. He made sure that the invigilators would not be back as he wanted to ask Kai something. Not like he told them that.

"Is it even possible?" Tala loudly stated over to Kai who was now the only one in the room. He physically tensed, though did not say anything as he sat back down ready for another two sets. Then he would get out of here as fast as he could. Before Kai knew it, Tala was kneeling in front of him, and as the question remained unanswered only caused Tala to snap. "Well, is it?"

He didn't know how to answer, simply because he didn't know for certain. He didn't hate Tala that much to make a guess – then again he didn't like him enough to go out with the boy. "Stop asking about the impossible." He regretted his harsh words when he saw a flash of emotion cross the other's face.

"Really…" Tala paused and looked away from Kai, he tried to say it as if he was just curious but instead it came out in an angry hiss. "Has it got something to do with Aidan?" The very name of the blonde caused Kai to stop his current task and freeze.

"Tala…" There was an awkward silence after Kai trailed off, wondering what he could say. The two teens looked away from one another. He knew that Tala had seen him being hugged and kissed by the other boy, but not even Aidan had a chance in hell of being his boyfriend. "Tala…I have no interest in Aidan, full stop." Tala was unsure why Kai had suddenly forced himself to look up at him.

A small smirk appeared on Tala's face, believing that Aidan was not going to get Kai before him. Then again Kai frowned when he saw the suddenly smug redhead look at him, "Don't get the wrong idea, Tala just because I don't like Aidan does no mean that I like you." At first Tala would have asked why Kai didn't like him as much, and what exactly he did to annoy him but he was sure he already knew the answer to that.

"Why did you tell me to get off? I thought you would have been on my side…" The glare that Tala received made him look away for a brief second, only to look back at a very angry Kai. Tala had a funny feeling that he had said the wrong thing.

"You were punching the shit out of him! How could I have told him to get _off _of you when _you _were on top of him?" The explanation made Tala smirk a little at least Kai hadn't been taking Aidan's side.

"Why did you come to my room anyway?" Kai asked thinking about how angry the redhead had been that night. Curiosity was one of Kai's major flaws and when he saw Tala mumble and look away again it only heightened his need to know. "Well?"

"I came to tell you something…" Tala continued, and made sure no one else was around, "Not to…go near Aidan…because…" Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, and ended up even angrier.

"Enough! What's with the sudden fascination with me anyway? Only a mere year or two ago did you want me to leave your team!" Tala frowned as he heard Kai's own annoyance in his words, and began to wonder why Kai had to know everything. Why couldn't he just accept that he liked him?

Then again Tala had no idea when the sudden fondness had started, but it had only began as a small thought, a happy thought that he was going to see Kai…Why it made him happy he had no idea. "So what? I'm not _allowed _to make friends with people, I just happened to dislike a few years ago? Oh yeah right because _I'm _the captain of the Demolition Boys that just _don't _show any emotions at all." Kai noticed in his anger he had managed to hit a very sore spot: emotions were never a strong point for either of them but because Voltaire had tried to enhance him a few years ago some people thought that he was now a cold cyber-human.

"So you're only allowed to have me, _because you _feel something for me – screw anyone else that feels the same way?" Kai continued to rant even though he got a nod from Tala. He wasn't meant to agree. "Aidan's trying to do the same thing as you, why should I have to pick either of you?"

Before Kai could get another word in, Tala was put into an incredible rage, "He isn't trying to do the same thing as me! He'll fuck you and leave!" Tala stood up, trying his hardest not to hit the smaller boy – he seriously needed to have some sense knocked into him.

"Yeah and you won't?" Kai mocked, his whole body was tense and his head began to pound again as the memories from his grandfather resurfaced. Great he'd just made Tala an enemy, the rest of this year would be very awkward.

"Of course not!" Tala yelled, a little louder than he expected to – however Kai simply stood up and looked at Tala infuriated.

"Bullshit, Tala! Everyone leaves someone, don't make promises you can't keep!" There was something that caused Tala to wince as he saw Kai's face sadden only to have the invisible mask place up again. He'd definitely said something wrong there.

Kai didn't know what to do – he had to get a few more sit-ups finished but he couldn't do it without help, and this conversation was coming closer to _him _than he wanted and tried to redirect the conversation back to Aidan. Thinking of the blonde, he mentally shivered, he hated the way the boy's confidence unnerved him. "You and Aidan are the same. You both like me, you both proclaim that you _love _me. The reason why you hate Aidan is because he is a blonde, Scottish version of _you_!" Kai shouted the words, which only made Tala reel back and wonder - what was annoying him more? Being told that he was like Aidan or that Kai was mocking his feelings for him.

Tala stood in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say, he waited a moment until he was sure he wouldn't say anything that would lead to yet another argument. "Thanks a lot… I mean as much… to you as someone you only met yesterday. Really, thanks, that's just great. I really am asking for the impossible." With that Tala turned and forgot about the training that Kai was meant to do, then again he wouldn't exactly tell everyone Kai didn't complete them, since questions would arise about what he had been doing since the invigilators left.

Realising what he had done, Kai suddenly felt sad, he didn't mean to say that he liked him and Aidan equally. Since Aidan was only an acquaintance that had ended up appearing at the wrong time, and Tala was… some one that Kai trusted. "Tala--."

Tala slammed the grand hall door. Causing Kai to flinch, what had he done? _He'll get over it – and realise that I'm unlovable. Sorry, Tala. _Kai sighed and looked around wondering what he could do – his head was aching but he didn't feel up to eating, even though his stomach growled painfully. The argument had put Kai off any social interaction for a while. He'd simply go to a shop and buy something there. He needed to leave this hotel.

_I'll go and beyblade somewhere…That usually helps…Usually. _Kai walked past a few bladers which he didn't know, he heard them whispering but thought nothing of it and headed for his room.

Dranzer had been on the table when he had left…So where was she now? Had he placed her on a different table? Maybe he was just forgetting. Though after a thorough search he began to get a little desperate and instead of putting everything back neatly he ended up throwing things this way and that.

"Dranzer…Where are you?" He felt even more empty and numb that he thought possible. His beyblade was gone…his only friend gone. He took deep breaths as the sudden pain in his stomach reminded him that he could not go and throw up as he hadn't anything in his stomach.

He shook his head and didn't care, he wanted this feeling away _now_. His normal routine was overlooked as he instantly went to the bathroom and over to the toilet and tried to throw up. The problem was he had only had a small bottle of water that morning. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain in his throat rise until he was throwing up _nothing – _all liquid had gone from his stomach and now the acid was threatening to burn his mouth and throat. And it did. His body was not aware of the pain it was causing him by the long reflex and Kai gasped when it was all over. Everything had been too much, the exercise, the argument with Tala, Dranzer suddenly missing… everything he had used to calm down was gone.

_I told him everything leaves… I told him… _Kai sank to his knees, and whimpered as he realised why he had always eaten something, and then… done this. It hurt like nothing he had experienced before. He knew that throwing up stomach acid, in itself was not a good thing, but he didn't care as the horrible thoughts left him and he felt on top of the world. He tried to calm himself down as he panted to catch his breath.

That was when it started, Kai sighed and blinked wondering what was happening, his vision was blurry and he couldn't concentrate. Then everything went black and the last thing Kai could remember was a stabbing pain in his side. Only a few hours later did Kai wake up, feeling as weak as some sort of fluffy animal. Groaning, Kai tried to stand and only managed to take a few steps before grabbing the wall for support as he tried to leave the bathroom.

However, he ended up coughing and, a horrible pain made its self known at the back of his throat. Again he slide down the wall, his left hand still clinging onto the wall, trying to ease himself down – hoping he didn't fall. His fingers tingled and he looked down to see that once again he had forgotten to wash his hands and flush the toilet. He could smell the sick…Just then the bathroom door opened…

* * *

Author's Note: Ooo who's coming in? Welll please tell me what you think and I hope everyone enjoyed their Chirtmas holidays - or just their holidays in case you don't celebrate it!


	4. Denial Of A Sort

**Author's Note**: Hey, I updated! Woo. Thank you for reading, adding to favourites or alerts and/or reviewing!

Phoenix-falling – Glad you're enjoying it and keen to read this story. The funny thing was I actually didn't want to put it up because there was nothing as similar, anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus – Ah Latin, I only know like three words from that lovely, complex language and I can barely spell them. Nice meaning, never would have guessed it in a million years. A nice long update, sorry if it took a little longer than usual. Thanks for reviewing.

Uzumi – Sorry, I had actually planned a cliff hanger like that in my head before I started writing this. . Hopefully this will cheer you up (longest chapter yet) from the sad going-on's of the fic. Wow. Sounds terrible… I don't think I could cope – the longest I've ever been in hospital was 5 ½ weeks. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Kris the ninja pirate – I couldn't help but giggle at the toothbrush comment. So true. The dear Scot will be in this chapter though he'll be around more once the actual… 'competing' begins. - And Tala will be a little more subtle…. Hopefully. Thanks for reviewing.

**Title**: Dropping The Pounds  
**Summary**: Kai ends up 18, though now that he's legal everyone just seems to want a piece of him: including his team captain, Tala. Then again what's with the new blader on the other team? Adian? Why is Kai suddenly tired all the time?  
**Contains**: Yoai, angst/drama, and of course some humour.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Rei sighed as he decided to ask for help from the only person he actually trusted more than his team members. His old team captain. Kai. However he was surprised to see Aidan coming out of the lift, not aware that he was walking right in front of him. Was he going to Kai's as well? "Aidan? What are you doing on this floor?" Rei had seen the Scottish blader get off at the third floor only a few days ago. Then again ever since he had seen Aidan kissing Kai he had made a very quick note to himself that he would stay away from him.

Aidan turned around and watched the raven haired boy glare at him. "'m going tae Kai's room. Gotta' problem?" Aidan rose an eyebrow as Rei nodded and folded his arms.

"Yes, I do. Why are you constantly annoying Kai? And why are you going to see him?" The Scottish boy knew for certain that this boy didn't like him. Either because he was going to see Kai - or because of his preferences. Aidan shrugged and decided to tell the Chinese blader what he was doing.

"'Ah fond som' 'hing o' his!" Rei watched Aidan carefully wondering what he could have that belonged to Kai. Kai wasn't someone that would carelessly leave something behind. Not unless it was something he hated.  
"Well I'll give it to him. I need to talk to him anyway and I doubt he'll want to see you." Aidan didn't know whether to make a snide comment, or just hand over the 'thing' he happened to find. Then again, Kai and this guy were friends - it wouldn't be smart to 'not' hand it over and make this friend angry.  
"Aye, Aye, 'ere it is." Aidan patted his pockets on his jeans and found what he was looking for. Rei glared at Aidan before he snatched the beyblade out of Aidan's hands, knowing that Kai wouldn't have been so careless with his bitbeast. Rei watched Aidan for a moment wondering if he had done anything to the bitbeast, but decided to just ask him personally what was going on.

"Right...and where did you find this exactly?" Before the blonde had the chance to answer, Rei simply walked past him leaving him wondering what he could do for the next hour or so. Aidan couldn't exactly say this had worked out well, but nevertheless if Rei simply mentioned that he had found it everything would end up okay.

Rei sighed, and gazed down at the beyblade, surely Kai would have been looking for it - or even asked people if they had seen it? He didn't believe that Aidan had just suddenly found it. Maybe he stole it just to blackmail Kai into doing something. Rei just didn't like Aidan, he seemed far too relaxed about everything - as if he had no pride in anything he was doing. The thought made Rei shake his head.

He knocked on the door: there was no answer. 'Maybe he's asleep?' Then again the thought of Dranzer missing would make it almost impossible for the older boy to sleep. He cared far too much - and he knew that if Drigger was missing then he wouldn't be able to get to sleep so easily. "Kai?" He knocked loudly on the door and put his ear to the door, wondering if Kai had been telling him to come in and not been aware of it. "Kai!" Rei opened the door slowly, he was a little surprised to see Kai's room...trashed. Rei scanned the room - trying to locate the cold blader. He wasn't here.

Rei was a little shocked to notice that everything was indeed thrown across the room: even the covers and pillows of the bed had been aimlessly thrown down. 'Guess he was looking for Dranzer.' A small smile came over Rei, at least now he would be able to stop Kai from having a nervous breakdown. "Hey, Kai? You here?" He turned to look at the bathroom door: he could always wait then again if Kai was in there he would have said so, right? He knocked on the door, no answer. Sighing again, Rei decided to sit down - he could always just leave and give it to Kai tomorrow? On the other hand, Kai would be stressed beyond belief.

"Kai! Hurry up!" Rei sighed, "That is if you're even in there..." Looking around he noticed his room was exactly the same. The raven-haired boy watched the clock and thought about what was happening between Aidan, Tala and Kai. He had seen what had happened outside: Aidan kissed Kai on the cheek, then Tala ended up in an argument and Kai walked briskly away after being unable to stop it. Surely Kai wasn't gay as well? Rei scrunched his nose up in disgust, he had no idea what to think.

'That's it...' Rei knocked on the door lightly, and put his ear to the door again, hoping to hear some movement so it wouldn't meant that he had stayed longer than he had too. Silence. Rei sighed, so had he been just waiting around for no reason?

That's when he heard it, someone shuffling around inside. Rei opened the door quickly, only believing to have a quick glance and either leave or stay and wait until Kai came out. However reality made Rei's eyes widened and he was suddenly overcome with the smell of sick: his eyes darted around the small room and saw his ex-captain on the floor on his knees.

"Kai?" Rei shut the door quickly behind him making sure no one would be able to come in without him knowing. "Hey, Kai, look at me..." Rei tried to pull Kai up, but realised that Kai was refusing to stand up for whatever reason. On the other hand Kai had no idea as of yet who had come in - he could barely make out anything as his eyesight was still poor.

The smell was disgusting and Rei got up and opened the small widow. Breathing in some fresh air, Rei turned around but suddenly noticed where the horrible was coming from. Almost reeling back in disgust Rei quickly flushed the toilet. A groan came from Kai as he was feeling like someone had hit him repeatedly with a mallet. Kai turned to see Rei walking back over to him: all he could think was 'Shit!' His secret could be out if he didn't say something. All he did was have to make sure Rei didn't look at his hand. Or else he would have to make some excuse up...and his brain was practically starved, he just couldn't think.

"Hey, Kai, em, here's Dranzer." Kai raised his head and looked at Rei in the eye, wondering why on earth he had her. Had his so-called friend taken her for a joke? Or maybe Tyson had? "Aidan found it." Kai simply blinked, and bowed his head again. He guessed that someone would have taken it to use against him. Aidan could have blackmailed him into doing something - maybe the boy didn't understand how much he needed the bitbeast. A shaky sigh escaped Kai. Then a pained gasp as his body urged him to eat.

"Kai?" Rei wondered why Kai hadn't called back. Was he embarrassed? Of course that was it. "I'm going to help you up, okay?" Trying again the blader hoisted his captain up with his shoulder, and was surprised when he muttered something that sounded like an apology. Surely not, Kai didn't apologize, he must have been imagining it.

"Rei...don't tell anyone about this. Especially Tala." Rei tensed at the mention of the redheads name. What exactly was the fuss all about anyway? He'd been sick? Not unless Tala would make a big song and dance about it. Or maybe he would...?

"I doubt I'll talk to Tala anyway. I guess the mess is because you were worried about Dranzer, huh?" He slowly helped Kai onto the bed, as Rei quickly picked up the covers and pillows and tried to make the room look a little presentable and to make Kai a little more comfortable.

"Rei," The boy looked up and wondered why Kai looked so pained, there was something wrong - and it wasn't because Dranzer was missing. "You can leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rei frowned as he suddenly heard his friends statement end up the start as a coughing fit. Kai however, had been hoping Rei would leave as his throat had been severely burned and felt as if he would cry if he spoke again.

Rei smiled and slowly make his way to the door, glancing back to see if Kai would be okay the way he was. "Hey, em, Kai, why...?" Rei trailed off as he noticed something on the boys hand. He frowned and tilted his head and wondered what it was, so quickly walked forward and grabbed the ill boy's hand.

Kai froze as he suddenly realised Rei had suddenly grabbed hold of his hand - the hand which was still covered...in foul acid. Rei's eyes widened finally slotting everything together, "You made yourself throw up!" He looked at Kai horrified. Meanwhile Kai just stared blankly up at him from where he lay.

"Rei. Don't start." Rei stayed as still as a statue for a brief moment and dropped Kai's hand, and his own. He smiled weakly knowing that he would not get any answers tonight. "Just leave, you wouldn't understand." That was when Rei did what he was told and left the other boy's room. Of course he wouldn't understand, why on earth would someone want to make themselves sick? Kai looked quite ill. Had he done this before?

Kai on the other hand only turned onto his side and muttered, "They always do that eventually." Sighing, Kai tried to go to sleep as a horrible, sluggish feeling suddenly washed over his body. He yawned though another pain came from his stomach, he'd definitely need to get something to eat but not yet.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tala kicked a random stone to try to calm himself. What had he just done? He'd just ruined possibly any chance he had with Kai. "Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Shaking his head, he spotted a bench and decided he may as well sit down and try to think of something positive. Sitting down and resting his head against the back of the bench Tala stared up at the sky - it wasn't that late but the sky had darkened already.

"Tala?" The mention of his name jolted him from his thoughts of Kai. He frowned not really understanding why Rei Kon was actually talking to him. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances. He simply nodded in acknowledgement as Rei came and sat down next to him. From what Tala could figure out, Rei, was in one very sour mood.

'Stupid idiot...moron...ARGH! Why the hell would he do that...?' Tala couldn't help but forget his own anger as he saw Rei's mood worsen by the second. "So what's wrong with you?" Rei took a moment to actually stop thinking about what Kai had done. Surely he had just done it because he was choking or something? Then again, he wouldn't have been so weak and tired looking if he had just down it the once.

"Kai's done something." Rei stopped himself from saying anything else as Tala sat up, wanting to know more about what Kai had done. When Rei shut up for a moment, Tala was sure the conversation would end up as a stand-still but Rei ended up asking a question of his own. "Why do you look so pissed?"

Tala frowned, he knew that if he said Kai, then Rei could possibly go back and tell everything he had said about Kai to him, which wouldn't help matters anyway. "Aidan." Was all Tala said, he didn't even need to have Rei give him a verbal answer as his face ended up as a scowl.

"Don't get me started on him." Rei snapped not really wanting to discuss him of all people, not when Kai was up in his room possibly... doing that again. Rei sighed and his frown slowly disappeared, all of this anger certainly wasn't helping him think of a solution to help Kai. But how did he know Kai even needed help? He would surely ask...no certainly not.

There was an awkward silence as Rei suddenly realised that Tala was probably after Kai in the same context that Aidan was. Though for some reason Rei didn't feel as uncomfortable as he had been when near Aidan. Maybe it was the fact that Tala was interested in one person meanwhile Aidan seemed to be a loose-cannon.

"I think he stole Kai's beyblade..." Tala blinked in surprised, Aidan had went that far? Of course the shocked look quickly wore off and he ended up scowling again, but Rei continued trying to be logical about what he was saying. He didn't have proof, just a strange feeling that something wasn't right. "Well I think he did...since Kai wouldn't just forget it, and it was just suddenly found by Aidan. I think he's planning something. I know this is nothing to do with me and all but what exactly is going on with you three? I know about you and Aidan are...but...Kai?"

Tala noticed the small narrowing of Rei's eyes. He obviously didn't like the fact his old captain could be gay, still he couldn't help but feel a little grateful to Rei for not just shunning Kai away as if he were something horrible. It was good that Kai had friends. "Don't ask me. I have no idea to be honest... I mean he changes like the weather to be honest." Rei snorted and a small smile suddenly appeared on his lips.

Rei got up to leave but decided since he understood Kai's position a little better that he may as well help Tala understand something. Kai probably wasn't even sure if he was gay or not. Maybe if he stopped Tala from touching him then he wouldn't need to be sick? "Tala, Kai doesn't like physical contact - the reason why he probably doesn't like you very much is because you either touch him or yell at him. Why not just talk to him. You'd probably manage to get somewhere then."

Kai would probably have killed Rei because of the help he was giving away to Tala. "Why are you helping me?" Tala tilted his head, wondering why someone - a guy whom was straight was trying to hook up two gay guys. It just didn't happen not unless there was a very good reason behind it.

"I'd prefer Kai to go with you over Aidan any day." Rei turned on his heel and decided he may as well go to the cafeteria and get something to eat for Kai since he probably would need something to eat after throwing everything he had up.

He was happy but felt slightly nervous in case he went into Kai's room and he had thrown up again. "Well, here goes." Rei opened the door and was more than relieved to see that his old captain had not moved away from the bed. "Hey, Kai, wake up - I got you something to eat." He placed the small plastic tubs of food on the table and shook the other boy slowly, wondering if he had to actually pour water over the boy for him to wake up.

Groaning Kai slowly woke up, shielding his eyes away from the light that was in the middle of the ceiling. As his brain registered that he had been wakened from his sleep, a small portion of food was thrust in front of his face. Blinking Kai looked up at Rei slightly confused, was it obvious that he wanted food?

"Thanks," He took the small portion and the small plastic cutlery which sat on top, and began eating. "Rei, don't take this the wrong way but don't bother yourself to stop me." Rei knew for a fact that Kai wouldn't stop doing what he was doing unless everyone proved there was something wrong with him or unless there was someone out there who just wouldn't give in - and even though Rei wanted to make Kai better, he just couldn't watch Kai twenty-four-seven.

"How long have you been doing this for?" Rei hoped to find out as much information as possible so then he could possibly tell someone - a doctor or someone that could actually help Kai. The older blader stopped eating for a brief moment as his throat burned when a small amount of citric acid ended up being swallowed. Kai bowed his head as he thought that his eyes would water at the pain. They did.

Frowning Rei moved closer, hoping to see what was wrong with Kai, but he teenager simply answered his question as if nothing was wrong, "About three months." Rei nodded trying to think if there was something that had happened recently which would have caused Kai to do something.

"Well, at least you're admitting it." Rei sat back on one of the chairs wondering why on earth Kai was acting so calm about this. Not maybe people could openly say that they would willingly stick their fingers down their throats. Why was he doing this anyway? Did he think he was fat or something?

"I'm not stupid and you aren't an idiot: you practically caught me. Why should I not admit it? It's not like you're going to tell anyone and I doubt that anyone would over-react like you." Kai yawned as if he was getting bored of the questions, however, Kai was just trying to think of an excuse to get Rei to leave. He'd finished his food in record time even though Rei had sat and watched him. His throat was still killing him.

"I'm not over-reacting look how hungry you were..." Rei mumbled wondering if this was how Kai had managed to stop himself from asking help, he believed there was nothing wrong and therefore couldn't be in denial. He was in denial about being in denial...how ironic.

"So? Tyson eats like this every time he sees food? Why should I not be able to?" Kai frowned, the questions that Rei was asking were being to make his head split: he didn't want to think about how his haven had been broken into - and how he had been caught.

"I met Tala." Rei decided that he may as well ask Kai himself what the hell was going on, and if he actually did favour... Aidan. Kai simply stopped talking and looked at Rei with a blank face. "He seemed pretty sad." So he was twisting the truth a little, in hope to comfort Kai a little. Yeah that's why he was doing it.

"Oh." Kai cleared his throat and coughed as a lump in his throat caused him some pain. "Did he say anything?" He asked after a while hoping that Rei wouldn't think that he was actually interested in what the stupid-red head was doing. Or saying.

"Sounded as if he was trying to say sorry to someone - practically giving a speak." Rei stood up and started picking up the containers which were now lying next to Kai. He knew that if Tala heard what he was saying he'd be killed, but then again - Kai would never ask Tala such a thing. Rei had wanted to ask Kai if there was a possibility that he could end up with the World Champion title: he knew that his team members would simply chant 'yes,' but he knew Kai would give him a serious and realistic answer. Now, it didn't even seem important enough to mention beyblading.

"Is that all?" Kai mumbled again, his mind away else where. He didn't know why he didn't feel as angry as he did. Rei decided he may as well see how Kai would react to his input - at least then he could guess if Kai would listen to him if he ended up too ill.

"I know this may not concern me, but give him another chance." Rei smiled, but all Kai did was scowl and snap back at Rei, who didn't look offended.

"Shut up and leave. I'm tired." He rolled onto his side again and wondered why everything seemed to be looking up. Tala didn't hate him - Aidan had found his bitbeast and he someone else knew what was going on, maybe not everything but something. Maybe today was an okay day afterall. That was until there was a sudden pain in his head that caused him to grimace and hid under the covers, determined to keep his promise to Rei.

* * *

Author's Note: It's longer, hope it's okay. Please tell me what you thought. 


	5. Rumours & An Ambulance

Author's Note: Okay well Exams in a week - must start cramming... so I may end up being slow then update like mad. Anyway here is chapter Five. Thanks to those who reviewed;

phoenix-falling - Yeah I kind of feel sorry for Rei, since he usually is the peacemaker and can... never actually do anything, but I do plan to use him for something important in this fic. Hopefully I won't forget as it just came to me there. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Uzumi - Thanks for the compliments on the last chapter, and that promise that Kai made well - you'll have to read if it does hold out or not. Hopefully I managed to write it alright. Talk to an animal? Do that all the time - my dog, Kasper. We did have a tree then it started attacking next doors house and so we had to chop it down :( When I was little I named it Eddy. Hmm, anyway I'm rambling, what did "Carpe Diem quam minimum credula postero" mean:o Thanks for revieiwng.

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - Glad you love it! I was a little wary of putting something of such a sensitive topic here. Thankfully everyone so far has been supportive of its continuing-ness O.o Sorry it took a while but anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

kris the ninja - Yes, that is disturbing, Kai didn't wash his hands, then again... I'm sure he was just too weak to get out of bed...and do so. Yes that's it :-D Anyway, this fic will probably end with TalaxKai however, there is still so much to happen, I'm actually trying to think what to do with Aidan... Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He felt terrible. His whole body was shivering in cold sweat as he was unable to get to sleep – a pounding headache that didn't seem to leave: but only get worse. Kai groaned and hid under the covers for the one-millionth time that night, hoping to calm his throbbing head. He just wanted to get to sleep. However the only way Kai knew how to get rid of this disgusting feeling ended up with him breaking a promise. That was the only reason why Kai was still in bed and still being bothered by the usual thoughts and memories. What would he become if he broke his promises?

Still what could he do to get this feeling away. He had tried counting sheep in his head but the sheep ended up becoming blurred and all of a sudden he was visualising his little routine, but he simply shook the images out of his head. He had tried taking some tablets, hoping that they would work but they did nothing…talking to Dranzer had become more of a chore than anything else. Even the quietest sentence seemed to send intense agony to his head. Why did he feel so bad? Why did he have to go through this?

"I can't… do this." Kai rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling thinking about what Rei would say if Rei were told that he had broken a promise. Disappointed. Kai closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his hands to his face and hoping that he would be free of this terrible sensation. "I have to get out of here…" He knew that he would be able to survive this, but he needed to get away from the temptation of being alone and in a private place. He could leave his room and go somewhere – hopefully his headache would leave.

However, getting out of bed was not something Kai was keen to even think about however, he needed to get out of here to keep himself from doing anything Rei classed as 'stupid.' He just couldn't break his promise. He was sure he would, but he couldn't help but worry when he realised he was not only out of bed – but standing in front of the bathroom door, a shaky limb on the handle. Where was his self-control going?

"Rei wouldn't really know…" Kai tried to think if it would be obvious in the morning, on the contrary the only reason why he knew about that was because he came inside. It was a stupid mistake on Kai's behalf and would definitely not happened again. So could he keep going about his business and… lie to Rei? When Rei had found him, he had looked at him as if he had grown another head. It wasn't as if it was that bad. Slowly, nodding to himself he agreed that this wasn't as bad as it could get. He could stop if he really wanted to anyway once more wouldn't hurt.

Then reality suddenly came over Kai for a brief second, and Kai took a few steps back from the door that would lead to his quick-fix. "How can I do this to Rei – he's trying to help me. It's not as if he'd being too nosy. He's just worried." Kai hissed at himself, suddenly anger at himself. Why was he arguing with himself, he didn't need to think about it. He would not do this to Rei. Nevertheless the thought of doing it once more was more than tempting, "I'm sure he knows nothing of what's wrong. So why should I keep a promise to him? I bet no one else would fret over this. It's not as if I'm a child and don't know what I'm doing." The thought of being compared to a child made Kai's headache get worse, until he was grimacing and was now at a level where Kai couldn't even think.

Going through his normal routine, very quickly. He was surprised how little control he had over himself, only a few moments ago did he say he would going to last the night and now. Now he wasn't even going to make it past midnight. Letting a long sigh escape as Kai placed the almost freezing hands onto his forehead. Before he came back to his senses he was already leaning over the toilet, his body just didn't seem to listen to him and went on its own accord. Then all he could do was support himself with his free hand, and ended up staring at what he had done.

"I'm…" Kai gasped as he felt instantly better, relief washing over him. The headache was gone, the worrying he had done mere minutes ago was not even acknowledged but with all quick-fixes, Kai came crashing back down to reality quicker than he would have liked. "I'm…so sorry, Rei." He could feel hot tears stream down his face, what had he done? Sniffing, and wiping away the tears quickly, Kai thought of what he could do. "Rei, you're never going to find out about this again. Ever." That way Rei would be happy and Kai would be… able to go back to what he needed to do without being bothered.

He cleaned up, flushing the toilet, cleaning everything as quickly as possible. Making sure everything was spick-and-span. Kai just couldn't think of owning up to what he had done, he was nothing now. He couldn't even be trusted by a close friend anymore. He had enough judging going on without Rei turning on him. "I hope he didn't tell anyone." The sudden thought of Tala or anyone else knowing about this was discomforting but then again…Rei could keep his promises. Unlike him.

"I'll tell Rei I'm all better…" Kai nodded to himself knowing that it was the only way, if he admitted it then he would be forced to go get help. "…that way he can stop worrying about me." He would need to double check in the morning if everything was okay: he had to seem one-hundred-percent better.

Kai brushed his teeth until they bled.

The next morning he stayed in bed for a little while before deciding to go down to the cafeteria, he was hungry because of last nights' events. "Kai!" The red-eyed teenager stopped in his tracks as he heard the familiar Scottish voice calling out. Kai's interest came off the ground tiles and he frowned when he saw the grin on the other boys face. "'ere did ye' get yer' beyblade?" Kai nodded at the blonde who just seemed to smile at him warmly. Kai frowned, he didn't really know why Aidan was so happy but he couldn't help but feel slightly paranoid since Aidan had called on him and questioned him.

"What do you want?" Kai knew that Aidan would come eventually to ask for some sort of favour, to have his own one returned. Kai couldn't help but worry, just in case it was something perverted, or public. Going outside with someone else other than his team would end up in the papers, with some stupid propaganda of him and whomever it happened to have been.

"Eh? Whit ye' slabber'in' aboot?" Aidan was still smiling, and the younger teenager shifted his weight uncomfortable that he was being stared at strangely. What was this guy on? He could probably ask anything and emotionally blackmail – not like he would know that – him into doing it. Or was this some sort of naïve, innocent cover to gain trust?

"You probably want something. Return for the favour you did for me?" Kai watched Aidan frown for a second. Aidan pondered over asking Kai out on an official date but then again the boy didn't seem to even like the thought of being kissed on the cheek. So what could he do?

"Ye' offering?" Kai blinked a little surprised at the question, and wondering what he could say in return. A 'yes' would mean that he would really have to whatever Aidan proposed, or else he'd have to back down and lose some pride in the process. Or he could say 'no' and end up still owing someone a favour. Neither option was very appealing.

"What do you want?" Kai narrowed his eyes as the smile on Aidan's face grew a little bit bigger. On the other hand, Aidan knew that if he said something _too _perverted then Kai would not even give him the time of day. Like that redheaded boy.

"Kin ye' come fur ah munch – ye' know breakfast?" Kai simply shook his head, he just wouldn't handle actually eating in front of someone. He would need to eat a lot and then that would create suspicion on why he was so thin. It wasn't the worst that Aidan could have said but it wasn't something he would go for as long as he could get another sort of 'favour.'

"Hmm…den come tae the back o' di trainin' room – di won way di huge sign. Awright?" Aidan tilted his head, wondering if Kai understood what he was saying, if he didn't then he'd probably need to write it down or something. He certainly wasn't going to mime it. Aidan was disappointed when Kai turned the breakfast invitation down, but he hadn't walked away so he still had a chance to get Kai somewhere.

"I suppose…" Kai muttered and frowned wondering why he had to go to such a strange place. He was about to ask a question, until he was suddenly cut off before he even uttered a syllable as a high pitched giggle came from behind. He frowned and looked over his shoulder to glare at two female blader that were walking towards the exit of the complex. Aidan just stood observing Kai's attitude towards the others.

They both hushed each other into quiet sniggered but Kai picked up a part of their conversation. "I wonder who he's going to go with…You think he'll go with…" The girl looked at her friend and yet again they both giggled and quickly walked away quickly. Kai continued to glare at the girls backs as they retreated he couldn't help but feel that he was in that conversation.

"What's your intentions if I agree to go with you?" Aidan could not help but be surprised, that was certainly not the way things happened from where he came from. Well not from teenagers anyway. Usually there would be a meeting place, and if something happened and he wanted it to happen again then he would start 'seeing' that person. Then again 'seeing' someone and 'dating' someone were two very, very different things.

Since Aidan wasn't gaining Kai's favour and decided just to leave it up to Kai to ponder over at breakfast. "We'll just hang aroon, ye'll have fun. Promise yeh'. Come oon ye'll enjoy yer'self!" Kai wondered if he really would have fun or if he would end up regretting going but couldn't give Aidan a straight answer as he walked off, towards the cafeteria. Frowning, Kai knew that he would have to keep a mental note of time if he wanted to go – since he had no watch.

Plodding into the cafeteria he saw that most of the tables were filled with one team, and that barely any of the other teams mixed with each other. Probably fed up with each other from the two weeks of being made to sit next to people they didn't really want to know. Quickly glancing around the room Kai quickly found the Demolition Boys to be at the back of the room. 'Great, more walking…' Kai frowned and quickly grabbed an apple and soup. They weren't exactly filled with energy but it made it so much easier when his headache came.

Even when he sat down he wasn't surprised by the small grunts of acknowledgement. He, however, couldn't grasp the fact that Tala hadn't even looked or tried to flirt with him yet. He must have been ill. Usually he would smirk and say something _stupid_. The table eat in silence until Bryan pushed away his empty bowl and decided to ask another personal questions.

"So heard the latest rumour about you?" Kai turned to look at Bryan with a blank face trying to act as if he didn't really care. All he did was raise an eyebrow, and then Bryan turned to give their team-mates a quick glance with a smirk on his face. Then he suddenly nodded towards another table and Kai followed his gaze and turned to figure out what Bryan had meant. He had just indicated that this involved…Aidan.

"That blonde…You're meant to be--." Bryan was a little surprised that Kai interrupted him, usually Kai just shrugged and ended up ignoring the rumours however now he sounded infuriated.

"—I've talked to him four times, for the love of – why the hell do people keep making such shit up!" Kai glared down at his food, suddenly not hungry. Why were people getting that idea anyway, it wasn't as if he was known to go around with other guys, not unless there was some other rumour going about.

"Don't kill the messenger." Bryans smirk only grew as Kai muttered curses under his breath. Throughout the entire meal Kai kept wondering how on earth people came to the conclusion of Aidan and himself. Plus it didn't help when he realised he was being watched closely by Tala.

"What?" Kai snapped only to cause to continue staring at him blankly for a moment or two before going back to eating. There was something strange going on, Kai narrowed his eyes and looked over the group. It felt as if there was something going on yet he was completely in the dark about it. Before long the table was in a fit of chuckles as Kai continued to rage about the rumour which only made Bryan right in Tala's eyes and he excused himself, in his own way, and left the hall looking pretty darn depressed.

During all that had happened Kai had forgot about the meeting he was meant to be going to. The sudden off topic question made everyone wonder what Kai was thinking. "What time is it?"

Bryan shrugged and looked over at Spencer who said, "Half nine." Kai grimaced and stood up quickly, and threw away his food. Not really wanting to be any later than he was. He glanced around the hall, the blonde was not there – he was late.

"Shit!" Kai hissed walking past another few bladers that had woken up a little later than everyone else. Walking briskly past everyone he couldn't help but want to shoot himself as he bumped into the one person he didn't want to speak to.

"Rei…" The raven-haired boy smiled and was about to say something, but Kai just did not want a lecture or some sort of fact empathy given to him. He was fine, Rei should just stop worrying. "…I'm okay now, you don't need to worry." Was all that Kai said before he walked on, leaving Rei not convinced in the slightest. He walked past more people and eventually he was outside – only a little to go before he would see a very angry Aidan.

Kai pondered over an excuse, it would have been okay if he had been fashionably late but he wasn't just late, he was half an hour late. How Aidan would have a field day, he'd probably be running around telling everyone that he'd found Kai's beyblade because he was being careless. Then there would be…the questions on how he could forget about something like his beyblade.

The place was deserted, this was the furthest place away from the cafeteria, already Kai's stomach began to grumble painfully. Kai looked down, hoping that his clothes wouldn't give anything away. "Ah' knew ye' wood take pure ages tae get 'ere." The voice cause Kai to jerk his head up and frown at Aidan who was standing near a willow.

"So, what now?" Kai walked over, though was slightly surprised that Aidan was actually talking to him, and still smiling. If it was him he would have killed who ever kept him waiting. Sighing in some sort of relief Kai stood in front of Aidan for a while yet Aidan just turned around and started walking, "We'll go fur a walk," and with that Kai had to walk a little faster than his usual pace to catch up with the blonde.

Watching Aidan carefully he noticed that the blonde now wasn't smiling and staring at him like usual. Kai slowed down, waiting until there was a good few feet between them. "You're in a bad mood aren't you?" Kai narrowed his eyes at the back of Aidan's head, he smirked thinking about how childish he was being sulking. At least he wasn't like Max – who was happy all of the time. During very bad days, happy people were not something that was desired for company.

"Ah' guess but ye' were late, so ah'm' a'lood tae be." Kai's smirk disappeared when he realised that Aidan really was in a bad mood and opted to stay quiet for a while. After a few minutes Kai decided to ask Aidan something.

"Have you heard about…that rumour?" Kai was fairly happy that Aidan hadn't turned around, since it was a rather embarrassing rumour and even being asked about it made Kai shiver. Aidan thought for a moment, should he say anything or lie?

"Hm? Whit room'ar?" Aidan called back, he wanted to know if Kai really wanted to know the answer or if he was just trying to start a conversation. Then again when did Kai ever try to start a conversation, ever?

Kai mumbled a response, "Never mind." He wondered how could something like that start and end up getting back to him but not to Aidan. Then again he could just be as embarrassed as he was. Kai suddenly tensed as a shock fired its way through his body, he bite his lip to stop from yelping in pain. What the hell was that?

"Aw, di wan aboot ye'?" Kai frowned, he thought that Aidan didn't know anything about the rumour. Aidan stopped in his tracks, he may as well apologise. "Sorry, didnae mean it tae get so outta hand." Aidan laughed nervously and hoped that he wouldn't be killed in the middle of nowhere.

Kai stopped in his tracks, shock taking over him more than anger. "It was you?" Kai didn't understand, why would Aidan make something like that up. He probably didn't know that rumours annoyed the hell out of them and so did the people that helped them spread and the people that started them.

"Naw, wan o' ma' mates did – ah' hink." Aidan hoped that Kai would understand. Rumours and practical jokes, not to mention insults about each others parents and their well-being were how they bounded. Kai didn't seem to get that.

"Why?" Kai blinked, he crossed his hands over his chest, now the rage was settling in and he felt suddenly sick. "Explain. Now." Kai was now glaring at Aidan, luckily it was no death-glare. Aidan tried to start of a sentence then would stop, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, eh…Dunno." Aidan shrugged and decided that he may as well look away from Kai hoping that he would get some sympathy off him. However, Kai only got even more annoyed and ended up shouted at him.

"Aidan hurry up and tell me!" Kai blinked, that had hurt more than it should have. In fact he was feeling extremely light headed right now and he had no reason to be. Aidan on the other hand decided he may as well give the motive behind the rumour.

"Ah' like ye' right – so ma' mates thought it'd be fun tae…make up a room'ar - tae…" Aidan trailed off, meanwhile Kai simply let him to continue, he wasn't sure if he could shout again as his throat ached. "Tae annoy...some'wan."

Kai blinked, who would Aidan and his friends want to annoy? Not unless it was…Tala. Realisation dawned on him – no wonder he'd been so miserable, he thought he had already lost. Kai's anger sizzled to mild irritation. At least he could still sort everything out. "To annoy Tala." Aidan nodded, knowing that his friends had probably just mucked everything up for him. Oh, how they would be getting hurt next time he saw either of them.

"Aye, but ah' kan'nt stop em fae dae'ing any'fink!" Kai shook his head knowing that there was something wrong with him, but he had to act natural as if it was simply this that was causing him to frown and rub his head.

"Did you even try to stop them…?" Kai muttered back harshly, he swallowed as his throat stung with each word he said. He would need to take some medicine or water when he went to his room. Tala hopefully wouldn't be loitering around to talk to him.

"Naw." Aidan would have tried to play the sympathy card but Kai simply turned around and started walking away. Knowing that if Kai left and still hated his guts – he probably wouldn't have a very good chance of getting to know him – he ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, am' sorry, awright." Kai turned to glare at the blonde but he frowned as he was suddenly felt another pain shoot from his stomach and he tensed again. There was that horrible headache again, everything was too much – he had to get back to his room. "Let go of me."

On the other hand Aidan watched Kai glare, then frown, the grimace as if there was something annoying him or causing pain. "Ye' okay?" Aidan decided that he would not let go of Kai's arm no matter what. Kai's eyes glazed over and started blinking slowly as if he was trying to stop himself from going to sleep.

"No…" Kai muttered, his breathing becoming swallow. He could barely keep his eyes open: and ended up feeling a shooting pain in his back, only to have his legs give out.

Aidan stood in shock for a brief moment and when he finally realised what was going on he pulled out a small mobile phone and dialled the emergency number, "Need an ambulance! Ma' mates doon!" After a few short questions from the operator an ambulance was sent and arrived after a few minutes.

* * *

Author's note: Hope this is a nice long chapter for my un-updating-ness! Well please tell me what you thought. (Ps: Sorry for cliff hanger.)


	6. Will You Ever Leave?

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness, but I have exams coming up so I'll do this before I go away for study leave :D Anyway thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:

phoenix-falling - I think he's (Aidan) is the first actual lovable/liked male OC I've ever made. Aww, and there I'd planned to make everyone hate his guts, only kidding! Anyway thanks for reviewing!

kris the ninja pirate - Thank you and your kind comments. Though you'll probably find something wrong with this chapter since I kind of rushed it after seeing when the last time I updated... Heh heh, thanks for reviewing.

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Aww, well, sorry about the lateness and all. Hopefully you didn't get too worried about Kai collapsing and all :D Thanks for reviewing!

Uzumi - Wow long review! Anyway if it helps I'll put what his dialect means at the bottom like I did before in one of the earlier chapters, though this chapter I'm sure you'll manage find since he's not really in it... :D Ah cool saying, I think I get what it means... Anyway glad you liked the little things I did. Thanks for the lovely review!

Ketsueki-Ken - Sorry if I kept you up so long :D Then again I'm going to guess you certainly got enough sleep actually waiting for this chapter to be uploaded. :D Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Groaning the blue-haired teenager turned on his side, he knew that smell it was bleach. He frowned and sighed, his headache now a dull pain in his head, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Even if he was in hospital - which he probably was - it meant that the doctors would know something was wrong with him. He had to make up an excuse now. He was fairly happy that he hadn't opened his eyes yet, they wouldn't know he was awake. It gave him time, time to make a plausible sounding excuse for his fainting spell.

Wait. Aidan was with him when he fainted. Had he taken him here or phoned an ambulance or had he left him? Had someone simply found him? Kai frowned and sighed again knowing that these questions wouldn't be answered until he 'woke' up and asked. Still he really needed an excuse - he could say he was trying out a new fitness regime? It would make him look like an idiot but everyone else would be clueless to the real reason. Perfect.

He slowly opened his eyes taking in the cream curtains that hung around his bed. He blinked and looked to the left - no one. He looked to the right - someone slouched on a chair and someone else on another... His eye widened when he noticed not only was there one person but two. Two people which strangely enough hadn't killed one another already. Aidan and Tala.

He gulped knowing that there would be an argument of some sort when they themselves woke up. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that there was something coming out of his arm. In fact there were multiple things coming out of his arm! His eyes widened when he noticed it was a drip and some canular which looked like some stupid tube. He shivered and instantly wanted the thing out, he would rip it from his arm if need be. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing hospital clothes...which meant...Oh no. He frowned and realised that he actually felt pretty light-headed, he hadn't even bothered to sit up yet.

"Mr. Hiwatari - I see you've awakened...Unlike your friends who seem to have fallen asleep...again." Kai looked at the dark haired doctor that had suddenly appeared, she smiled and ended up tapping the two other boys on the shoulder wondering if she had to ask them to leave or if they would take the hint. "I think you should let me speak to your friend first, you can see he's okay now - now please wait outside." She smiled again though was obviously putting it on. Kai knew that she must have been worried as she suddenly frowned when re-reading the chart she held. Kai sat up a little, and looked down wondering if his secret would be revealed.

Tala yawned, and shrugged his shoulders. He was happy that Kai was awake, if he was awake it meant nothing too serious, right? Anyway if he was awake that way Aidan wouldn't be able to do anything. Still Tala couldn't stop noticing the serious face that the doctor continued to put on when she looked at Kai and back at them. Even the way Kai was acting was slightly off: usually he would be protesting that nothing was wrong and that he should be discharged. He was just sitting there staring at a fragment of his cover.

On the other hand Aidan smiled and nodded, appearing oblivious to what was happening around him. "Well we'll be outside," With that the two teens got up and left. Kai was a little surprised that there hadn't been a fight then again they were probably going to kill one another now that they were out of everyone's sight. However Kai ended up panicking slightly as the doctor sat at the bottom of the bed and quickly flicked through his hospital notes once again.

"You know why you fainted? You know why I sent your friends out?" She wasn't asking for a direct answer, just to help indicate that _she _knew why. Kai shifted of his weight but didn't really want to be told why - he knew it - he just didn't want to hear it coming from someone else's mouth. "You fainted because of dehydration and malnourishment. I think you know how those two came about? You do understand the whole intake and output of energy since you've never had a problem like this before."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Kai narrowed his eyes, if he played dumb long enough then maybe he could be discharged before anyone else had their suspicions about him. The doctor simply nodded: this probably happened a lot. "I'm fine now, now can I leave?"

"Just after you've had surgery? I don't think so." The doctor watched the teenagers surprise when she mentioned that he had had surgery. Maybe now he'd tell the truth on what was happening? However Kai jut felt even more inclined to keep his mouth shut. If he had needed surgery then there was probably some reporter with the story already.

"Why did I end up having surgery?" Kai blinked, he'd never even thought that something like this could happen. Surely it was something that would have went wrong not matter what he had or was doing?

"I'll put it in simple terms you tore…your throat, well the wall of it. It's called Boerhaave Syndrome. It's not exactly run of the mill…Sometimes even extreme coughing can cause it. However you were given morphine for a few days – so you are able to swallow after we repaired it with minimum pain. It's probably why you find it easy to talk at the moment." Kai just sat there dumbfounded at what he'd been through, he had no idea what to say to get out of this one. It was suddenly difficult to swallow. He had ripped his throat - he didn't even want to think about it…

"So, I'll ask again, how could you end up dehydrated and malnourished? I talked to your captain supposedly you eat at every meal. So where does this energy go?" She quickly jotted something down which only made Kai even more nervous. Was he going to be locked up? It wasn't exactly normal.

"What's the point in me telling you? You'll just refer me to another place which will do the same again and again…" He didn't want to get help, he was fine – a little exhausted but nothing that couldn't be helped. Still even if he did admit there was something wrong, he couldn't just leave to go some place. The media would hound him when he got back from wherever.

"I'm a doctor I have to help people. It's my job – so why don't we discuss on how you're just keeping your weight in-balance?" Kai frowned, what was he malnourished and yet he was keeping his weight? How was that?

"I thought I was malnourished?" Kai snapped, only to have the female doctor snap back – obviously she knew that Kai wouldn't give any answers up without some sort of force. Even if it was a small amount of stress.

"You are - you have multiple vitamin deficiencies! You're muscle had begun to deteriorate." Kai blinked, his muscle was being eaten away, was that why there was so much pain in his chest, arms and legs before? "Mr., Hiwatari – I'll get to the point. Do you make yourself sick – or do you pretend to eat or do you use some sort of drug to stop you from absorbing anything?" The doctor wrote a small note, ready to write whatever Kai was about to say.

Kai wasn't so sure if he could tell this doctor. She seemed to lack sympathy, not as if he wanted it but he felt as if she would point and laugh at him if he admitted having a problem. "I make myself sick. Big deal." He brushed the whole thing away, he didn't need to do anything about it. He wasn't killing himself. He was just lacking in vitamins and had a sore throat. That was all.

"I won't diagnose you right at this minute but I believe you may be bulimic." Again the noise of the woman's pen made-up for the lack of noise around the ward. Kai frowned, he knew what that meant: even though everything did seem to fit, he just couldn't have _that_.

"Bulimia? That's a _girl's _disease," Kai hissed and looked away from the doctor. He wasn't a girl for goodness sake so how could he get diagnosed with a female condition? It was a stupid idea, a stupid, stupid, idea.

"I'm afraid not. This disorder does not care for gender, race or anything else." The woman sat up a little straighter, she seemed to be gloating or at least that's what Kai believed she was doing. She was gloating because she had given him a – bad – diagnosis. She probably couldn't wait to see her other patients and ruin their lives as well.

The word echoed in his head, bouncing of other thoughts that just disappeared until he was left with one word, '_Bulimic_.' The thought made Kai angry, he couldn't have that – it was just _impossible_, this woman was wrong! "I don't have it!" Kai yelled back, seeing the slight shock in the doctor's eyes, he shut himself up.

"Does any of this sound familiar: binging, starving after meals, over exercise, depression, guilt, self-condemnation after eating?" Kai ticked most of them off, he was still sticking to the idea that he did not have Bulimia, he wasn't, and he couldn't have it.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear about such nonsense. I can stop whenever I want! Now leave me alone." He knew what he had said was not right, he knew that he couldn't stop. He had promised his friend and yet he had still done it. Maybe he did have a problem?

The woman sighed and noted down something about the second stage of acceptance. She left only to glance at the small row of chairs outside the room. There had been two boys now there was only one. "You can go in…Oh, where's the other one?" She didn't really care: she now had to go and contact another few specialized hospitals and find out information – only to speak to that stubborn boy again.

"I don't care. We're not friends." The doctor nodded knowing that from the petty arguments which she had heard them yelling over. Something about going home. She noted that it was the same boy she had spoken to, to gain information about Kai's eating habits. If she had asked him himself then she probably wouldn't have gotten very far.

"Well, since you are Kai's captain – you make him train, correct?" She frowned when Tala nodded and then tried to add in another comment. She was in no mood to have people pointing the blame at one another. Was he even aware what was happening?

"I don't need to make in train, he can look after himself." Tala believed that this doctor would leave after hearing that. However she simply began spouting out orders at him, which only made the redhead irritated in speaking with her.

"I don't want him to be doing any exercise for a few weeks, nothing too demanding! Understand!" She shrieked, and Tala simply nodded knowing that whatever the doctor said had to have been right. He never liked doctors but for an odd reason he trusted anyone when it was about Hiwatari. Well, except Aidan.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor sighed, it was obvious that none of them knew – they'd been gullible enough to accept that Kai was away for a check up when really he was away into surgery. They only got told when he came out, which made it easier to avoid the question on what was wrong with their friend.

"On you go visiting hours are almost up." She walked off, and Tala suddenly felt a form of resentment. Why was everyone keeping things from him? He had been the last out of his group to hear that Kai was in hospital – they had kept it from him! He was angry but didn't waste time yelling, and simply came here. He hadn't really left.

He took a deep breath the last time he had spoken to Kai was when they had been arguing. Would he still be as cold? He knocked lightly and went in only to see Kai sitting upright and watching him through suspicious eyes. "Tala? …Where's Aidan?" Tala blinked, so this was what it felt to be jealous. A burning feeling in his chest, a mixture of hate and sadness. He didn't want to think that Kai cared more about where Aidan was than that he was here with him.

On the other hand Kai was surprised to see that it was just Tala, he would have thought that he would have left when he was told to leave. And Aidan? Where had he disappeared to? He heard the redhead sigh sadly, and turned to leave, "I'll go find him then…" Kai frowned, he didn't ask Tala to go find Aidan, he was just curious.

"No, it's okay." Kai was sure that Tala had frozen on the spot as he didn't turn away from the door and he didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. However, the redhead proved him wrong and quickly sat down on the same chair he had sat on the last time he was here.

"You're doctor told me not to let you exercise. For a while." Tala muttered not really sure what he was doing here. He had been cold to Kai for a while, then all of a sudden he wanted to be more than friends and then… he was stupid enough to let him leave, alone with Aidan.

"…You ignored me." Kai blurted out. Tala just couldn't help himself and immediately snapped, damn his quick-temper.

"So? Maybe you shouldn't have started sleeping with Aidan." Tala looked away from Kai, the atmosphere in the room becoming unbearable. Why was he moaning now? He had a few days to calm down about that, yet here he was bringing it up again. He was such an idiot! Kai frowned and glared at the older teenager.

"Then maybe you should just leave…" Kai turned to look at the rather boring curtains again, and heard the redhead stand up again. Though there was something bothering Kai, something about that statement. "…and for the record I have not slept with Aidan… Who told you that?" Kai glanced back to see Tala at the door, about to shut it. The redheaded teenager simply stared back for a brief moment, and Kai just tilted his head to the side wondering, hoping for an answer before he decided to leave. Kai tensed when Tala came back inside and shut the door with a greater force than needed.

"It's a stupid rumor…going around." Tala sighed and hoped that he wouldn't start another argument. He was being given, at least he thought, another chance and he did not want to leave this hospital without being on good terms with Kai.

Kai frowned and sighed, wondering why all these rumors were suddenly flying around. Why couldn't people just keep their mouths shut for once? "Do you know who started it?" Tala had already sat back down.

"Probably him." Kai shot Tala a glare, but like usual, he remained unaffected by it and continued frowning, thinking about the whole situation. Though, Kai knew that Tala did have a point, it wasn't the first time a rumor had been spread – in fact that was one of the reasons why Kai had ended up yelling so loudly. Tearing his throat which had been weakened by his stomach acid after those sessions.

"So…What's really wrong with you? You got surgery…What for?" The frown disappeared, as did the glare on Kai's face. The previous tension had lifted but now Kai appeared to act as if _nothing _was wrong, which was definitely not the case.

"I'm just over-worked I guess." Kai was becoming rather desperate, his mind was trying to come up with other excuses just in case that one fell through. Yet Tala just nodded and for a moment there was a comforting silence as Kai believed he had once again gotten away with it.

The red-eyed blader turned away from Tala slightly, hoping that he would simply come up with another topic of conversation. "Why? You eat, you should be fine." Tala narrowed his eyes when Kai suddenly changed what he was doing. From doing nothing to fidgeting with a small piece of his blanket. Now Tala had seen him eat…so what was he hiding?

"It's too complicated, Tala." There were only usually, two incidences when Kai would actually call him by his name, one: when he was slightly annoyed and wanted Tala to usually stop doing something or… Two when he was attempting to say something, with some sort of meaning. "I don't even know why…So just leave me alone." Tala watched as Kai sighed and sat back on the bed, he did look exhausted.

"You should know already, Kai -" Tala paused as Kai turned to look at him, at least he was acknowledging that he was there, "-I probably won't leave you alone until whatever the hell's wrong with you is sorted." There was a flash of _something_ in Kai's eyes, but there only came an audible, 'okay,' in reply to Tala's statement.

"I'll come back tomorrow, you probably need more sleep." Tala sighed and stood up, he was thinking about how Kai's expression had changed within those few seconds. He looked surprised, but in a kind of... happy or grateful way. _Kai grateful? Nah…I'm just making stuff up…_ Kai on the other hand was a little happy that he had time to himself, but nonetheless saddened by the fact that Tala would indeed _leave_. Was that the reason why he actually felt… calmer than normal? Because Tala had told him he wouldn't leave?

However, as soon as the door was shut, the words of his grandfather suddenly made themselves known. _'Everyone leaves, especially when they have to associate with a brat like you!' _Kai gazed at the ceiling suddenly overcome with the feeling of doubt.

'_Tala won't stay… Aidan won't stay…Everyone does leave…_' Kai sighed and rolled over hoping to block out any sort of thought that concerned him and his sessions. He couldn't do it here…surely not?

* * *

  
Author's Note: Ah well, actually now that I've got back to actually writing... I think I'll be more motivated to actually do another chapter. In other words update faster. Again sorry for the delay! Later! Please review!


	7. Tala Finds Out

Author's Note: I haven't updated whatsoever on either account of mine so I just opened up a blank document and typed for the two hours I was allowed on. So here's a nice long chapter hopefully I haven't gotten too... bad because of my long absence. Thanks to everyone who has added this fiction to their favourites, alerts or even bothered to review!

phoenix-falling - Denial is a very amusing thing. Usually...anyway hopefully I can get this story finished since its the holidays. Thanks for the review!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Thanks for reviewing sorry for the wait but school got in the way plus I was having internet problems.

kris the ninja pirate - The story won't die, none of my storys anywhere will ever be non-completed, it'll just take some time. So hopefully you'll still read it... even if it takes a little longer than expected. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Kai was pulled back roughly as Rei gripped his arm tightly, which only caused the blader to turn around and send a very threatening look in his friend's direction. "Just stop it, you were in hospital – whatever point you were trying to make just stop! It's not worth getting hospitalised for..." Rei had seen him suddenly stand up in the hall and walk away from everyone. Rei had had a funny feeling that Kai was away to throw up again – apparently he was right, as Kai was about to walk into the bathroom. There was a moment of tension which grew as Kai's mind slowly went over what he was being told.

"The point I'm trying to prove?" Kai muttered and narrowed his eyes, "You really don't know anything –do you?" He spat, and jerked his arm away from the tight hold. The two teenagers stood and glared at each other for another few seconds before Rei tried to figure out why this was happening.

Rei wasn't sure how he felt... Betrayed? Angry, saddened to realise that everything wasn't really okay with Kai after all. "I don't seem to know you anymore - you promised me you wouldn't do it again!" He yelled back, hoping that no one was in the hallway. The door was lying open – Rei had burst in, and stopped Kai before he could escape into the safe haven of the bathroom.

"What do you think I was going to do? Just think that everything was okay? Just because I said I wouldn't do it again!" Kai yelled, he hadn't really remembered when he had last felt such pain before. Not physical but he couldn't seem to understand why Rei thought that everything would be okay...It just wouldn't. "It'd be like giving a drug addict the keys to a fucking pharmacy!" The comparison stunned the raven-haired boy for a second.

"So what you're saying is... you won't be able to stop because you like doing it?" Rei said carefully knowing that Kai was no longer just in an angry mood but one of frustration and disgust. Rei himself couldn't understand, he didn't understand why someone would want to do such a horrible thing to themselves – to make themselves feel...better? It just wasn't very logical.

Everything was swirling and Kai didn't know what to say, he knew he was going to dig himself deeper and deeper until he eventually owned up to why he was doing it or Rei left. "I hate doing it! But I need to!" Kai wasn't in the mood for any sort of health lesson: he knew very well the implications, he knew them now. All it meant was that he had to be much more careful.

Rei opened his mouth, but Kai snapped and lost his self-control again leaving the room with so much tension neither of them wanted to look at one another. "Stop acting as if you know what I'm going through!"

However the whole thing was spiralling out of control and Rei couldn't help but feel as if he was the one being blamed for Kai's ill-health. "I can't understand because you leave every time I try to even talk to you about it!" Kai had turned to face Rei fully – no longer interested in going to the bathroom, but finishing off this senseless bickering.

"That's because you could never understand!" He had clenched his hands, gritted his teeth and tensed his jaw tightly. He was very close to hitting his so-called friend. All of his will-power was being used to stop himself from lunging towards Rei and physically hurting him. Kai was asking himself what was stopping him from doing so: four years of friendship obviously meant nothing to Rei if he was moaning because Kai didn't want to say anything – he just couldn't. As the tension grew, the two boys continued to glare at one another, a voice broke the awkward silence and caused such turmoil in both of them they had no choice but to pretend that everything was just perfect.

"What are you two yelling about?" Tala frowned as he looked between the both Rei and Kai trying to decipher what had happened. He had heard them yelling something about Kai doing something which – well had sounded as if – Rei didn't agree with.

"Tala? How long have you been there...?" Rei trailed off not really wanting to have to explain what Tala might have heard. Rei may have been angry at Kai but he didn't want to humiliate him. On the other hand Kai had turned back to his quiet self and was slowly backing away trying to get back into the bathroom.

"Just got here, why was there something I missed?" He inquired and looked between the two other teenagers again - who quickly glanced at one another wondering if either of them would say something about Kai's problem.

"Kai--" Before Rei could finish his sentence, Kai decided he didn't want to take any chances and interrupted him which only made Tala tilt his head, frown and become even more interested in what was going on.

"—Shut up now Kon." Kai hissed it through the very anger he was still trying to hold back – Rei had been lucky Tala had came. Kai wasn't so lucky though. "Just leave. Try not to let the door hit you on the way out." He snapped and glared at the raven-haired boy as he received a glare in return.

Rei didn't quite realise what he had said, "Agree to tell me later or else." Though the very room was now being surrounded by the heavy, unbearable thoughts of Rei actually saying something to anyone and so all Kai could do was argue back and hope Rei was simply threatening empty threats.

"Or else, what?" Kai spoke carefully and quieter than he had been before, though his anger had made him snap his friends head off it still didn't stop him from realising how close he was from having his problem being found out and that in itself was worse.

He didn't want to threaten Kai but it seemed as if it was the only way to make the sick teenager listen to him. Rei knew he probably wouldn't understand but he did not like the feeling, knowing that Kai knew that. "Tell me or I'll tell Tala."

The redhead and been standing in the doorway had decided to come inside, this was getting a little – heated? Rei was not someone who he imagined to threatened anyone, never mind Kai. Still the fact that Rei was willing to offer Tala information did make Tala suddenly aware about why Kai had been acting strange throughout the year. "Tell me... what?"

Without missing a beat Rei turned to Tala and what he said made Kai shift uncomfortably from where he stood. "The real reason... why Kai was in hospital a few days ago." Tala was very interested now. He knew that it wasn't as simple as that doctor was implying in fact she appeared to blame him. So, what had Kai been hospital for anyway? Supposedly he was just really hungry and collapsed? But the real reason? In other words that story was a fabricated lie, given to everyone so whatever really was going on wouldn't be found out... Oh, how Tala was very interested in this conversation.

Debating on whether or not Tala would take any action if Kai were to, at present, attack Rei Kai decided that he might as well play it safe and decided to do some threatening of his own. "Keep your mouth shut..." However, that backfired.

"Or you'll do what?" Rei mimicked his old captain. He had spoken to Kai only a few hours after he had been let out from the hospital. Apparently he wasn't as strong as he looked anymore. Even now his arms didn't quite have the same bulging muscles they once had.

And apparently Kai had also realised that he probably wouldn't stand a chance at the moment with Rei being so angry and of course much healthier – he'd have to wait until he got some muscle back into his arms before he would strike him... "Whatever." Kai shrugged it off and decided he could no longer bear being in the same room as his so-called friend and left swiftly. He'd have to go find a public toilet now...

Rei didn't know why but he felt like some evil villain, as if he'd done the most terrible and horrible thing on the planet – ever. "So? Tell me what?" Tala asked, wondering if Rei really was going to go through with his threat, Tala knew that he probably wouldn't. He just wasn't like that.

A defeated sigh escaped Rei as he turned around and shook his head, "You really don't want to know." Tala blinked as he was left alone in Kai's room. He wondered. What the hell was going on with Kai?

* * *

Tala had hovered around Rei for most of dinner – trying of course to get some information out of him, but as Tala already knew Rei continued to changed subject or not even reply to him. Of course everyone around them were interested themselves as it wasn't every day Rei Kon would be sending glares to Tala Valkov who was speaking in a hushed whispers.

Eventually Tala got bored and decided that if he was going to get any information then he may as well ask the person involved. "Kai." He had calmed down since the brawl with Rei, in fact he was sure he looked almost content. Of course he was, he had done it again and again – and now his head was spinning and he really couldn't care less about anything.

"What do you want?" Kai sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall, luckily for him his usual stance was the only reason why he was still standing. His legs felt as if they would begin to tremble at any minute and it was definitely not because Tala was standing in front of him.

"What's with the cold response?" Tala turned to look around, hoping that no one was in ear-shot. He didn't want to ask questions with some gossip hovering about. That would make things far too complex or rather more complex than they were already.

He had thought about covering up his tracks, just shrugging the question off but he decided he would get straight to the point. "I saw you talking to Rei." Of course this reply only verified Tala's suspicions of there actually being something wrong. Why else would Kai be so annoyed that he was trying to find out?

"And? Oh... this is about the thing that happened this afternoon?" Play dumb. That seemed like the best plan he could do at current. Though he slipped up when he apparently choose a few words that make Kai open his eyes and frown. "Not like it matters but, what exactly is wrong with you?"

The smaller teenager looked up at Tala and glared. "Not like it matters..." He looked away and began to look at each individual blader who happened to be in the hall. He mentally noted that Aidan wasn't in the hall at the moment. Tala stayed put and continued to stare back, he went through all the possible reasons why Kai could be in hospital but it was...endless. "You'll never know so get over yourself." Kai snapped and stood away from the wall.

Kai tempted Fate and Fate was in no mood to be tempted tonight.

* * *

It was pretty late – most people were still in the hall, partying or rather dancing to some old music that one of the female bladers' had found. Obviously Rick had been annoyed thoroughly just so they could listen to it and he had ended up losing to the peer-pressure of everyone in the room and handed the stereo over. Of course half of the people had left when they realised just how old some of the songs were.

Tala was still trying to relocate the current blader he had suddenly had an infatuation with, and so had headed back up to his room. "Kai? Are you in here?" Tala knocked on the door and merely pushed it open not really caring if Kai didn't want him in or not. He had manners but he wasn't a saint – he wanted to talk to Kai, now. "Really what was the point in coming downstairs if you were just going to...?" Movement in the bathroom caused him to stop, he heard water. Tap water. In other words Kai was going to come out...right?

Sighing he sat down on the bed, waiting, watching the door. After a few moments the noise stopped, and there was silence. Tala sighed again impatiently until he heard someone coughing. "Kai?" He frowned and stood back up and then he heard retching as if someone was being sick. He got closer to the door, and heard it again. Tala banged on the bathroom door with his fist. "Hey, Kai! You okay in there?"

Another moment of silence.

Kai didn't know what to do. He was...stuck. His legs wouldn't move, his mind refused to think of anything to say and most of all he was far too exhausted to even bother to move his head away from the food in which he had thrown up. Tala wouldn't come into the room – that all that Kai prayed, he didn't want anyone to see him in this mess. He knew how everyone would act, they would act as if they knew – but they didn't really. They just thought they understood.

But something seemed to set off alarm bells in his mind and it was not the fact that he could be caught out like this. He wondered why he felt so weak – so feeble – so childish and all of a sudden he had wanted to scream out 'help me' or 'I didn't mean it' anything to get rid of the guilt of what was happening. He shouldn't have yelled at Rei, he shouldn't be doing this, he just shouldn't be here...

Kai gasped as he stood shaking from the ground – using the toilet and near-by counter as leverage – he managed to stand, just. His throat was burning and he was sure he could feel his throat sting from where he had stitches. He had been told that because they were so...fine the wire could snap, break...ware away. Kai didn't know when he started panicking but the sudden thought of his throat being 'opened' as it were, scared him like nothing else. Disorientated he stumbled over to the sink. Hoping that Tala would simply leave him be.

That's when Kai realised he must have fainted or went to sleep because he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember closing them, but he felt something cool on his head and he was not on the cool bathroom floor – no he was in his bed. He could feel the warm covers that were wrapped around him, caging him in a soft cocoon.

Of course when he opened his eyes he could barely see there was only a small light on, which happened to light up the person who was sitting down, asleep on one of the room's uncomfortable chairs. "Tala..." Kai though about hitting his head repeatedly off of the nearest wall but he didn't have the energy to do more than merely think about doing it.

The redhead was indeed a light sleeper and so when Kai groaned out in pain and made enough rustling from the bed sheet he woke and a new awkwardness suddenly filled the room. "You should leave. It's late." Kai simply said. Tala knew that had to have hurt, his voice sounded as if he had a chest infection which seemed to make him try to 'clear his throat' every few seconds and frowned as he done so.

"I'm not leaving..." Tala said softly knowing fine well that there was no need to speak as loudly as usual since the only noise was coming from the two conscious boys, apart from that the entire world outside the room had went to sleep. Tala took the pause to stand up and stretch out of the awkward position he had been sleeping in. Then again he'd only slept for about two hours but damn were those chairs not meant to take a nap on.

He took the cool face-towel from Kai and wondered if it was doing anything for him. He'd felt incredibly warm when he had checked but now he seemed fine. Temperature wise. "I'm telling you to leave, moron!" There came a horrible hiss as Kai suddenly realised that Tala has indeed found him and probably put two and two together.

The most unnerving thing about this, was that Tala hadn't brought it up yet, he remembered after he came out of hospital Rei hadn't stop pestering him about it. Why wasn't he doing the same thing? Tala had wandered away for a brief moment only to come back with what looked like two glasses of water. He placed one the bedside cabinet, and offered the other to Kai. After throwing up, he had fainted he probably had the taste still in his mouth. That was if he had any taste buds left.

"Here -" Tala sat on the bed, and tried to offer Kai it again but he refused point blank to take even the tiniest sip. "-Stop moving." Kai was lying down and merely grunted not wanting to take anything that Tala had offered. He just felt so juvenile - he couldn't even get a glass of water without someone getting it for him.

"So...I'm guessing that this was what Rei was moaning at you for?" Tala decided that if he asked anything other than that he would probably be exiled from any further information on why Kai was doing this, like Rei had done, and so decided to stick with just what he knew – kind of. Kai merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Tala knew now. There was no point in trying to hide it. So when Tala left to go to the kitchen again – Kai went to the bathroom. "You really can't stop yourself can you?" Tala sighed as he picked the weak boy up off the ground. Thinking that it was a little cruel to make someone that was barely able to stand – stand – Tala made Kai sit on bathroom-counter as he went about and cleaned the bathroom.

"Do you like being difficult?" Tala snapped as he tried to clean part of Kai's face but he continued to move his head side to side. Or rather he didn't seem to be in control of his head as he head lolled from side to side. Crimson eyes suddenly looked straight at Tala as if what he had said had struck a cord. "Then stop moving." Tala hadn't meant to snap but he had very little enjoyment of cleaning sick nor did he have an enjoyable sleep. Either way he couldn't complain – Hiwatari was doing far worse for himself.

After making sure Kai at least have no more, bits and pieces on him he made sure the boy at least drank something. It was always better to have something in his stomach just in case he managed to be sick again. This of course would not be happening on Tala's watch now that he knew what was going on with Kai.

"I'm staying here, I'm not letting you do that again so long as I live." The very tone of Tala's words make Kai almost smile – as if it were some promise, not like Tala would keep it. Kai nodded slowly to himself he highly doubted that Tala would be able to keep an eye on him twenty-four-seven. Even now he looked as if he would fall asleep.

"But...there's only one bed." Kai reminded him that he would need to sleep on the chair if he was staying here, Kai obviously didn't want him staying due to the fact that this was the same boy that had groped him at any random chance he got. Or maybe it was because he might actually stop what Kai was doing?

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to. Hell I'll sleep in the bath." Tala yawned, which in turn made Kai realise just how tired he really was. Though he looked around the room worried about what would happen when he needed to get into the bathroom. Would Tala maybe give-up after a few days?

There again was silence for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke as they tried to piece together the thought of what was truly happening. "Why are you doing this, I didn't ask you to?" Another blunt question from Kai this time he sounded tried almost fed up.

Sighing to himself, Tala was not really as aware of the emotions in which he felt – he just acted on them and recently he had been feeling more and more complex emotions which seemed to make him more and more frustrated as he was ignored for Aiden. "I'm still pretty dumb when it comes to emotions...so I can't really explain...why..." Tala trailed off not really knowing how to put the feeling into words or how to explain it.

Tala smirked at the others reply, "You're just dumb, period." A quick answer from Kai – at least it showed Tala that Kai was the same just having different problems. During the middle of the night Kai had woken up and was having some amount of trouble sleeping and so his tossing and turning caused Tala to wake up yet again.

"Where do you think you're going?" There was a sharp rhetorical question which Tala made sure Kai would hear. Kai was currently up and heading towards none other than the bathroom door. Again Tala didn't understand why he felt so irritated when he heard a plead coming from Kai.

"I need to..." By this time Tala had already made it to the bathroom door and was blocking the way. It was obvious that Kai didn't take too kindly to what Tala had just done – they stared at one another for a brief moment. "Stop it." Kai muttered which only made Tala tilt his head slightly to one side wondering what he meant. "Stop it! You can't tell me what to do. Let me in." Tala blinked as Kai continued his tantrum. "I already told you to leave – ages ago! Just go! Leave me alone!" Kai was now just like he was when he had been arguing with Rei. Fists, tensed and ready to yell bloody murder if it came to it.

"So you can make yourself sick again? I told you I'm not leaving." Tala came closer to Kai and away from the door. Whatever Kai had taken from what Tala had said it had its positive effects and so he relaxed slightly. "You managed to get through a lot in life, you never needed to do this? Right? Now back to bed." Tala began to forcibly turn Kai around in the direction of the bed.

"I'm going..." Kai muttered to himself a part of him not minding that he had been stopped anyway it appeared his headache had settled down for the moment. As the night went on Kai woke up again and again, which denied both teenagers of sleep. However there was one particular awakening Tala was sure he would never forget.

Kai was literally trembling, holding his head as if his life depended on it and the occasional whimper or wincing in pain. "What's wrong...?" Tala tried to pull him to sit up but Kai refused and stayed lying down, refusing to move until he opened his eyes.

"I need to...it hurts too much." Tala was sure that if he had been told about the way Kai had said that sentence he would have never believed it but... Kai sounded as if he was being tortured and all he wanted was to run home and hide under his bed like some child.

Tala tried to make Kai forget about what was happening but whenever Tala even got close to try to comfort him he would be pushed roughly away as Kai gripped his head. "I heard that you can trick yourself into thinking your sick – didn't know you could trick your body into withdrawal symptoms."

"It...Really...hurts!" Kai had never felt anything like this before: his whole head pounded from the very base of his neck all the way to his forehead, everything was in pain. His hands ached from tensing, trying to squeeze the pain from his very head, his back hurt – his stomach felt as if it were burning through itself. He could no longer stand by and let himself be pushed aside.

Kai wasn't sure why he didn't push Tala away like he had the other countless times that night but he seemed to understand that Tala was certainly in some sort of pain from watching him. Plus he didn't mind too much as his headache began to slowly fade away as he rested his head against the older teens shoulder. "I hate it when you do things like this." Kai was still trembling but now it had slowed and seemed to resemble random shaking than anything else. The normal cold expressionless face was back and it was as if he had forgotten all about what he had been yelping about a few moments ago.

"Can you do me favour...?" Tala gently let go of Kai to look at him with a questioning gaze. Since when did Kai ask help from anyone? Even if he was ill he surely wouldn't ask for something, he still had some pride surely?

He was handed an empty glass. "Fill this up." There was no way that Kai would say please for such a petty task. Still Tala had his doubts, he had to almost force the first glass of water down him why did he want one now?

"I'm helping you, I'm not your servant you know...But whatever..." With that Tala got off the bed from where he had been hugging the smaller boy and plodded to the kitchen he didn't quite know why he felt so tired until he looked at the clock but his brain didn't have time to do any calculations as he heard the sudden movement of springs and quick, light footsteps.

Again, Tala had restrained Kai from getting into the bathroom. "I knew you were planning something." Tala snapped as he had no choice but to lift Kai and throw him over a shoulder. Kai however didn't care if he was depriving them both of sleep he just wanted to get into that damn bathroom.

"Put me down!" Kai was lashing out and beating Tala's back while trying to conscious as a light-headed feeling suddenly washed over him.

"You're staying in bed till tomorrow morning." With that Tala flung Kai onto the bed, Kai froze for a brief moment making sure that he hadn't been injured and slowly sat up. He looked around until he too seen the time. "It's already three." Another brief moment of silence, which was only consumed by blank stares between each other. Kai, was still trying to think of way to get into that bathroom.

"You've been trying to get into that bathroom for at least five hours..." Tala groaned and rubbed his own forehead knowing that he would not be as social-able with anyone tom--today. Hell, if anything went wrong...today then it would not be good for Tala or the messenger of that said bad news.

"You're tired." Kai looked away from Tala who was watching Kai very carefully, he was up to something. Kai yawned and so Tala just shrugged and replied. "You are too."

However, Kai then made another dart past Tala which only ended in Tala grabbing the back of Kai's top and yanking him backwards so he stumbled away from the bathroom door. "No you don't." Kai tried to regain his composure and attempt to get in again but Tala had already pushed him back on the bed and was beginning to lose all patience. "Seriously, I will chain you somewhere so you can't go into that damn bathroom."

"I don't have to do it in the bathroom..." It then dawned on them both there and then that Kai didn't necessarily need to get into the bathroom. He could be sick anywhere and within that quick realisation. Kai went to make himself, sick. Tala darted to stop Kai's hands going anywhere near his mouth. "...You really are pushing your limits." Tala hissed angrily, he was more shocked than anything but the thought of Kai being this desperate, made him almost sick.

In a daze, Kai finally realised what Tala was doing by which was staying in his bed with him. "Tala? W-what are you doing?" Kai tried to removed Tala's hands – hoping that he would be able to get free and hopefully escape to the bathroom or escape from Tala anyway.

"Now – I can get to sleep and you can't possibly be sick. Or else I will kill you." In other words, Kai would need to go to sleep with Tala in very close proximity of himself... Since Tala was a very light sleeper it wouldn't matter whether or not Kai woke up earlier in the morning...Tala would wake up anyway. Plus if Kai was to be sick right there, then Kai would very much have to have death wish.

"You're enjoying this far too much." A final sigh of defeat came from Kai and the two teenagers decided that enough was enough and both of them finally, got to sleep.

* * *

Maybe Tala had boasted too much about his 'light sleeping' ability for it to be true? As sometime during the night Kai had rolled away, no longer in Tala's reach. Kai opened his eyes slowly waiting for the pain of a terrible headache and the sudden urge to run to the bathroom and do his disgusting ritual. The first thing that Kai noticed was the red mass of fiery hair. "Tala...?" Kai frowned when he saw that he was still asleep.

So much for being a light sleeper. Then again he was probably exhausted... A small part of Kai felt guilty but strangely enough he had no intention of going to the bathroom for what he had been occupied with over the past few months. He made sure he was quiet, and crept slowly to the bathroom door. He locked the door.

Tala woke up and heard tap water, his mind was blank until he remembered what he had been doing for most of last night and this morning. He groaned as he believed that he was too late as he hit on the door, demanding that Kai better not try to make himself sick or else he would be in 'serious trouble'.

The door opened moments later, "You don't need to check on me every time I go to the bathroom...I don't feel as if I need to at the moment." A small smile seemed to creep onto Tala's face as he sighed. Apparently Kai was just doing normal things in the bathroom. Hopefully he was telling the truth.

Both of them decided that they were starved and didn't mind trekking down to the breakfast hall in order to get something to eat. Of course, Kai having thrown up repeatedly last night and used more energy than anything else felt his legs buckle under him. Luckily for him, Tala was in front of him and managed to grab him before he smashed his head off the marble floor. "Wow – Kai, I think you probably overdid it last night." A passing blader gave the two boys a suspicious look and then turned up his nose at them.

"Where were you two?" The voice caused both the blader's to turn around and look for Bryan. Tala frowned and wondered why the breakfast hall was serving hot meals. Usually they'd only give out cereal.

"Eh? What'd you mean?" Tala asked as Kai looked around the hall: it was far too... bright to be so early – in other words...

"-It's like midday where've you two been?" Bryan looked between both Kai and Tala wondering if either of them would give out information but the two bladers started squabbling yet again.

"I'm going to guess that that clock of yours is broken." Tala suggested and gave Kai a side-ways glare which was only shot right back at him.

"No genius, really, I never would have guessed?" A roll of the eyes processed from Kai and Bryan who was watching them both couldn't help feel as if they had both forgotten he was standing in front of them.

"Probably not since you're brain cells are all dying." Tala suggested and began to look around for the menus of today's lunch. Usually he would have been early and would have had most of the food available to pick from but it appeared that only two things were left.

"Shut up at least I had some to start with." Kai snapped as he noticed some fans standing near the door-ways who were whispering. It was fairly obvious to spot who was a fan of who. Since fans seemed to be the only ones that would custom make a shirt or article of clothing which would read, "I love you Kai!" Or some other novelty... "You're acting like a married couple. Shut up and go get something to eat everything's almost gone." As Tala began to slowly try to, subtly, lead Kai to the food Kai couldn't help but snap at Bryan.

"Who died and made you captain?" But before Bryan could even think of a comeback, Kai yawned and Tala began to pull the boy. Of course the thing that Bryan had noticed was that the two boys were very tired looking. A little too tired to have been lying in till twelve in the afternoon. "Shut up and move you're stalling again."

"What's with those two?" Bryan asked as Spencer walked towards him. It took a moment for Spencer to realise that Bryan was talking about none other than Tala and Kai but he couldn't help but a little light on the subject.

"Not a clue in hell. Although supposedly Tala stayed over at Hiwatari's room." Bryan merely raised an eyebrow and snorted. He had heard something like that going around but he hadn't thought it was true but having heard that Tala blamed none other than 'Kai's' alarm clock then it had to be true.

As Kai had pestered Tala all night he should have had the manners to leave him alone in order to eat, as Tala had suddenly yelled out in the middle of the lunch hall which only caused both of them to get some interesting looks...They both had decided they would finish their meals in their own rooms. Until Tala remembered that he couldn't necessarily trust Kai on his own in a room near a toilet.

"Tala, if you haven't noticed I'm capable of walking up the stairs myself." Kai grumbled as he slowly walked up the stairs, he had eaten and had some energy to walk up a few flights but Tala was not taking any chances in case he decided to faint or collapse again.  
"Well, after last night you probably have no energy left." Kai would have said something back if it were not for the pack of female blader's that had rounded the corner and suddenly started howling in laughter.

Kai's eyebrow twitched. "That... didn't sound normal to them..." All Tala did was smile.

* * *

Author's Noye: Extra long chapter. Now I'm trying to get as many... done as possible. Though I'll be alternating it with my other account... Then again that one is much closer to the finish than this is! Later!


	8. Aidan Wins?

Author's Note: Hello, thanks for reading this far, already working on the next chapter so it might be up tomorrow or the day after that. Thanks for reviewing;

kris the ninja pirate - XD See quicker update! The reason why I made Rei - who's usually good with emotions - not be able to react in a helpful way is because usually when someone like that has to try to help someone with such a complex thing as an eating disorder I would think they would get a little stressed because they wouldn't necessarily understand why or how someone could do that to themselves willingly to make themselves feel a little better (or in some cases worse). Meanwhile since Tala's a little more detached from emotions he doesn't need to understand he just knows he wants to help. Well that's my explanation of it XD Oh the wee "Scot" is in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - That line was written with no humour intended then when I re-read over it I couldn't help but realise what I had typed and decided to keep it in as it was highly amusing. Thanks for reviewing!

tala-fangirl - Thank you for reviewing. Lovin' the pen name.

Amanita Virsa-Amaranthus - Well hopefully I updated faster than last time. Hopefully I will be able to complete this and another... fiction I have before the holidays end.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"I don't want you here." Kai snapped and once again tried to push Tala out of his room. At present the younger teenager was struggling to get the redhead out - meanwhile the redhead presisted in staying as still as possible. The door was open and Kai was beginning to get more than annoyed at his so-called friend's behaviour.

"Apparently not." Tala hissed back, glaring back. Tala didn't really want to leave Kai especially if Aidan was coming and since he had no idea about what was wrong with Kai then Kai himself could take advantage of Tala not being there. Hell, he was a tiny fraction jealous as well, but that wasn't the point.

Kai hoped that Aidan was not walking down the corridor. "You two will just argue. Now go." He knew that neither of them liked one another and so Kai had tried to be sneaky and ask for Tala to go out for something. However, Tala continued to tell him that he wasn't leaving for any purpose and so Kai let it 'accidently' slip out that Aidan was coming round for a nice 'chat'. This seemed to catch Tala completely off guard as he just stood there as Kai slowly tried to get him out the room.

"Kai, you better not." The redhead didn't quite know what was annoying him so, maybe it was the fact that Aidan was still allowed to come over and speak to Kai? Had the blonde not given up, then again who would? It was the Kai Hiwatari after all. Still if Aidan was coming over that did mean Kai certainly hadn't chosen Tala even though he knew his secret.

"I won't. Now go." Kai stopped pushing and finally let a sigh of defeat leave his lips he shook his head and walked away from the redhead. Kai simply sat down and wondered if he would actually ever get a moments peace. Okay, Tala had only spent last night here and had recently come back - and had hovered around him all day but still having someone around that long was simply exhausting. Or maybe Tala was too argumentative for Kai at this moment in time?

"I'll come back later then." Kai merely grunted in reply as he rubbed his forehead and with that Tala grudgingly left. There was a lot of chances he could have had to go and do his normal de-stressing session but at the moment Kai was fairly content with just sitting there waiting peacefully. Without the usual accusations that he may dart off at any second to the bathroom by someone who would constantly stare at him.

Maybe he should have tried his hardest to make sure Tala hadn't found out. Though a part of Kai was fairly relieved that he knew, at least he didn't have to tell him; at least he didn't have to explain why. Now it was just something that Tala constantly avoided. Whether he wanted to or not - he obviously wasn't comfortable with the conversation, but then again who would be?

Kai sighed looking around the room, there wasn't even anything to clean, usually he could at least keep himself occupied by doing something along those lines but -- Kai frowned when he saw a familiar beyblade sitting on the bedside table, it wasn't his own - it was Tala's. Hopefully Aidan wouldn't get the wrong idea.

It was fairly bright outside for the late hour it was but then again the streetlights were already beginning to be turned on: probably ready for the sun to suddenly drop and consume the world in darkness again. A knock at the door made Kai stand up, he didn't need to even say anything before the door opened and the usual blonde-haired Glaswegian boy's head appeared. Kai didn't smile but he continued to watch Aidan as he slipped inside.

"Is 'e follow'en ye' aboot still?" Aidan smirked as he noticed that the usual Russian was nowhere in sight. Still Aidan couldn't help but realise he wasn't that close to Kai just yet to insult anyone as Kai immediately replied.

"Tala doesn't follow." Aidan smiled in apology - not truly meaning it - but Kai just looked away wondering what had possessed him to invite Aidan over after he had to put up with Tala all day. Aidan looked around the room again and noticed a beyblade sitting on the table, he simply took it to be Kai's until he realised that it wasn't even the same colour as his beyblade.

"Yer awright noo, right?" Aidan tilted his head and managed to sneak a quick look up and down Kai's body. Kai merely grunted and shrugged his shoulders while sitting back down in the chair he had just recently left.

"I'm fine." The usual reply, it wasn't as if he really was fine, what he felt was borderline boredom and contentment. He didn't mind the way he was feeling but there was nothing at all to do. Well not now that Aidan has shown up, Kai definitely wouldn't risk Aidan finding out about his problem too.

"Yer' nae gonna faint er nuttin'?" Aidan watched Kai shake his head slowly as if he were unsure for himself if he would or not. Now that Adian thought about it Kai had only looked at him once since he had got here. "Ye still owe may wan." It was all he had to try to get Kai to look at him and even that didn't work.

"I know." He muttered and sighed again. For the first time he felt a strange awkwardness in the room as they both knew why Aidan was generally here. "So what did you want, Aidan?" Kai didn't know if he was tempting fate again but he decided to see what the usual confident Glaswegian would reply with.

"Nuttin' tae much." It wasn't exactly a great philosophical answer or something that would turn heads. "Ah thought we could dae some'hing." At last he muttered into himself as Kai decided to once again look at him with some form of interest and curiosity.

Of course that was when Kai noticed a small brown bag, which had been shielded by Aidan himself - as if he were hiding it until the right moment. Before Kai could do anything something was taken out from the bag and tossed over to Kai - who had managed to catch the bottle.

As soon as Kai realised that what he held was vodka he blinked. "How did you get this?" Kai looked up at Aidan in somewhat disbelief, alcohol was one of the substances that were meant to have been banned, well on this premises at least. Surely one of the men that patrolled the halls for anyone that looked a little too shifty would have caught on to what was in the brown bag Aidan was carrying.

"Ah' got a mate dat work in the security business." Aidan laughed as Kai continued to read what was on the bottle, as if he had never seen anything like it before. "Taugh me ah hue hings." Like how to sneak and bribe. After offering one simple bottle, the man had kept his mouth firmly closed - with of course a smile in place.

Immediately Aidan went into the kitchen and grabbed two small glasses, he wondered if Kai would be able to drink or not. Surely he would, he'd been out of hospital a few weeks. Kai handed the bottle in which the clear liquid was contained in, hoping that he wouldn't have to take any.

Although after Aidan had finished at least two glasses and Kai hadn't even took more than a few sips of his own glass he felt the sudden urge to blurt out the reasons behind it as Aidan continued to give him suspicious looks. "I don't really drink..." Kai said, and looked down at his glass. The taste was certainly different but not exactly pleasurable, it nipped painfully at his throat, "...ever..." He whispered as he took another sip of the alcoholic drink.

"Super lightweight den?" Aidan smirked. Even though Aidan had had more drinks than Kai his resistance to it was far better than the other as he still had complete control over what he was saying. Everything just felt a little more relaxing - and that strange tension had been washed away by the ether that was running through their veins. All they did was sit and stare at each other as they drank.

By the time Kai had finished his own glass, Aidan had almost finished the bottle and so was just as drunk as Kai was or perhaps even more so.

"Came 'ere." At first it appeared as if Kai hadn't heard anything since he was still just staring off into space or rather was staring at his empty glass with a somewhat blank expression. However, he slowly looked up to notice that Aidan had an unwavering gaze fixed upon him. Not really thinking of why he should do as the blonde asked, Kai just stood to his feet and wandered over to the sitting blonde. Tilting his head slightly to the side as Aidan smirked and places his hands on Kai's outer-thighs. Kai stood still for a moment before Aidan began to pull him closer, encouraging him to move forward.

He'd never felt so light or carefree until just now. Kai's entire body felt weak - probably due to the lack of food consumed throughout the few days - also his eyes just couldn't seem to focus. It were as if anything he went to look at he'd just stare at the space, but then manage to realise he was meant to be looking at something else to only have the whole feeling start again everything would turn blurry if he dared to move too fast. He felt warm, very warm... Kai looked down at the hands that were holding him and glanced back up to watch Aidan who was still wearing the same confident smirk. "Yer' totally smashed..."

Aidan chuckled and continued to slowly pull the reluctant Kai closer, who had decided to place his hands on Aidan's shoulders. Eventually Kai seemed to regain his ability to speak. "That's your fault." The blonde decided he may as well see if Kai got his general agenda.

As Aidan pulled Kai even closer, the teenager seemed to comply with what was happening and the whole thing ended up with Kai straddling a very pleased looking Aidan. He could smell the alcohol from Kai's breath and already he was getting flushed. From what he had had to drink or just being in this position Aidan couldn't care less.

Aidan didn't quite understand why he wasn't simply getting on with what he had in mind. Usually he would have jumped at the chance to have Kai straddling him, though all the other teen did was stare at him.

Kai knew that there would be no way to try to fake an accidental fall now. He had willingly wrapped his arms loosely around Aidan's neck and Aidan himself had his hands rested on the top of Kai's narrow hips.

"Hey..." Aidan muttered trying to make sure Kai was at least paying some attention to what was happening and not just staring innocently, blankly into space. He didn't want the whole 'Aidan-took-advantage' rumour flying around.

Kai blinked slowly, trying to think but as soon as the question 'Why am I sitting on Aidan?' came to his head it just floated away out of his mental grasp.

A hand came up to remove a stray lock of hair which had decided to move in front of Kai's right eye. Kai merely blinked as Aidan started to remove the scarf in his he normally wore throughout the day.

It fell to the ground moments later. Lucky for Aidan it no longer had any weights since Tala had demanded that they be removed after Kai had been hospitalised.

"You..." Kai slurred his words slightly and he suddenly became increasingly interested in a buckle which happened to be on Aidan's top. "...are being..." But Kai was forced to stop with what he was saying as he was aware just how close his face was from Aidan's.

* * *

  
Tala wasn't the type to sulk or so many people would have thought. He couldn't help but feel so out of place. He was outside at such a late time at night but the fact that he knew that Aidan and Kai were together, made his insides twist and his hands clench. How he loathed Aidan. Why the hell did Kai even like him? What did he have that he didn't? A Scottish accent? And?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking close-by. He turned to make sure it wasn't someone who wished him harm but it wasn't. "Go away Bryan." Tala returned to face the small stream which caused the redhead to glare angrily at himself.

"Come on, we'll blade - you shouldn't need to get depressed every time Aidan talks to Hiwatari. At night. In Kai's bedroom no doubt." Bryan teased, he didn't really understand the relationship between Kai and Tala but it certainly was a complex one at that.

"Shut up." Tala was in no mood to have such things suggest like Kai and Aidan...sleeping together. It was a cold night and so Bryan wasn't too keen on looking for Tala but he had seen the redhead wander off a few hours ago and hadn't come back inside since. What could he say? Bryan was worried that Tala might have jumped off a bridge to stop himself thinking about two certain people.

"Come on. Let's blade." Bryan rolled his eyes as Tala stood up, and looked to be no longer interested in what was happening between Kai and Aidan. Of course that was only how it looked. Though before Bryan could take out Falborg, Tala seemed to freeze. "What's up?" Bryan asked carefully not really sure if he wanted to know.

"My beyblade...I'll be back in a minute - stay here." With that Tala turned around and started walking quickly towards the beybladers room. He couldn't believe he had left Wolborg in Kai's room. Surely Kai wouldn't think he meant to leave it in his room? Hopefully there wouldn't be anything happening, hell Aidan was probably gone by now.

Tala very rarely took the lift but seeing as hardly anyone would be awake he decided he may as well take the chance. He just hated being squashed into a small metal box with other people. He wasn't too sure what he would say - knock on the door and say sorry before Kai hit him with something, or should he just walk in and walk back out.

Sighing he reached Kai's room door. Tala had opted on knocking and waiting to see if there was a reply - like he should do. Though as he went to knock the door something made him freeze yet again.

His hand hovered in mid-air, a fist ready to make a fairly loud noise had frozen still, inches away from the wood it had once been aiming to hit. His eyes had widened slowly as realisation dawned on him. Tala himself didn't quite know what to do, all he could think was 'no, that didn't happen.'

Again he could hear what was happening, at first he had thought of just ignoring it - it had been his imagination but this time, this time he had heard him. Kai had moaned. He knew it had been Kai. It had to have been him...

Tala's hand retreated back to his side and all he could do was take a few steps backwards and swallow some pride which had been lost in the process. Kai and Aidan were probably - he couldn't even think about it. All he knew was that he needed to get as far away from that room, and he had to get that noise out of his head.

Inside the room the two teenagers had no idea that their antics had been heard. Both were shirtless, and Kai was simply lying on his back as Aidan attempted to remove Kai's belt however on a few previous incidents Aidan's hands had wandered down, only Kai had subtly managed to move them away, distracting the other drunk with a few passionate kisses.

At current Kai was certainly going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow, come rain or shine - as one side of his neck was red from the sudden attention that the blonde had given. Not as if Kai was complaining.

Although Aidan was drunk he had a funny feeling he wouldn't be bedding Kai tonight. Turned out he was right, "Stop." Kai groaned out as once again Aidan's hands wandered just a little too far for Kai's liking. He hated the fact that Aidan had kept trying, but at least now - he'd definelty get to sleep. Kai was exhausted.

"Tae far?" Aidan smirked, believing that for someone so 'untouchable', Kai wasn't that out of reach for some people. Aidan attempted to give Kai another kiss but all Kai did was put his head to the side and that was when Aidan realised what people meant about being 'cold'.

"Whit is it?" He tilted his head as he sat up and stopped leaning down to the blue-haired teen. Kai sighed and rubbed his head. Aidan frowned for a brief second, no wonder Kai was hard to figure out, he seemed to change within seconds.

Why the hell was he doing this? Why was it that whenever something nice or at least pleasurable happened he pushed them away? "I'm kind of tired..." Kai ended up putting an arm over his eyes, letting out a sigh - he'd probably just frustrated Aidan a great deal.

There was silence for a moment. Then Kai felt the bed suddenly rise - Aidan was looking around the room for the top that had been flung away carelessly. "Ah shid go..." He muttered.

Kai felt stupid, and probably would have told Aidan to forget what he had said - well he would have if it weren't for the cluster headache that he could feel starting at the back of his head. "Why?" Kai propped himself up on his elbows and watched Aidan wondering what he would say back.

"Dun't want tae gee' ma mates anymere reason tae make shit up." Kai nodded numbly knowing that he'd probably have to deal with this headache alone until Tala came back to take care of him. "Or day ye' want may tae stay 'ere?" Kai blinked wondering if that would be possible.

Aidan seemed to stop looking for his shoes when Kai paused to think. Then again Kai sighed and ended up telling Aidan something he didn't want to hear. "Tala will be back...probably." A forced smile of understanding came to Aidan's face and quietly he left telling Kai he would see him later though later that morning Kai didn't care about the hangover he had. He just wondered...

Why hadn't Tala come back that night?  


* * *

Author's Note: A very bad turn of events will happen in the next say three chapters. Not like I like being so mean to Kai just...blame the plot bunnies. Still happy ending? Maybe XD Please review! Thanks for reading! Oh yeah and for the people like Aidan he will have a chapter on his own. Woop Woop!


	9. Rage & Awkwardness

Author's Note: Phew, a little longer than anticipated and a completely random twist that I didn't think I would put in and yeah the chapters done. Thanks for reviewing;

kris the ninja pirate - I'll agree with you there. '' Though to my defence Kai's a light weight with physiological problems, so I think he wouldn't have went all the way since he doesn't seem too confident in any area even if he was drunk. Plus I don't think Aidan would ever force little Kai to do anything. XD Tala drifting away haha... You'll have to read on and find out. Aidan chapter is next! Decided to change some things around so it'll be more entertaining...heh heh. Thanks for the nice long review!

Gemenice - Ah thank you for reviewing! Tala giving up? Well wait and see for future developments. .

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - '...went a bit far, but not far enough...' I have a funny feeling you were kind of half rooting for Aidan there. haha... Chapter wise... Maybe like 20 altogether? Thanks for reviewing!

phoenix-falling - TV drama? - well it' only going to get even more interesting! Especially since I added an unexpected twist in the end. Though this little argument isn't as explosive as you would have wanted... XD There will be one somewhere - I have it all planned out see? Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Tala?" Bryan punched Tala on the arm as he stared down at his food, with very little intention of eating it. Everyone was being strange today well from Bryan's point of view. Especially the redhead, usually he would come down to breakfast and then ramble on about how much he hated Aidan or how he wanted at least one chance with the dual-haired boy.

The redhead merely shrugged and started playing with his breakfast - pushing the food from one side of the bowl to another. "Hm?" Bryan frowned, he had waited for about fifteen minutes last night before he knew something wasn't right. Tala hadn't come back and now he was acting as if his very soul had been ripped from him.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" Bryan tilted his head when Kai's head shot up from his own food looking intently at Tala as if he to wanted to know the answer to that very question.

Another shrug from Tala, "I forgot." He muttered and continued to stare at his food. Bryan shook his head and went back to eating, not really wanting to know what was going on. He was sure it had something to do with Kai. Then again, when he had seen the blonde he didn't look too good, now that he thought about it - Kai looked a little run-down as well.

Speaking of Kai, he had suddenly stopped eating his breakfast and had once again turned to look at the redhead. "Tala can I talk to you?" The reply was not one anyone was expecting. Tala had practically yelled in a harsh tone, 'no' and had caused some people in the hall to turn and look with interest.

The entire table stared just stared all of them taken aback by it. Since when did Tala bite Kai's head off? It wasn't a simple snap, no this was different. The very word made Tala frown and glare daggers at Kai. After a few seconds he seemed to realise what he had done and muttered under his breath. "Not at the minute."

With that he stood up getting ready to leave. He just wasn't hungry this morning. Across the hall Aidan had seen the sudden change in Kai's expression from nothing to something similar to hurtful surprise. The table seemed to freeze and Tala just stood up and walked away.

Aidan watched him go and, for a brief moment Tala's attention turned to him. The only thing that seemed to surprise Aidan was the fact that Tala was no longer glaring at him, but blankly glanced at him.

"So, did ye'?" Aidan sighed as his team-mate continued to pester him about the events of last night. He didn't go into detail but he did make it clear nothing major had happened. "Naw, noo shut it." He snapped getting annoyed with his own team. They didn't have anything interesting to talk about, seeing as it was only morning, but for that reason they continued to bring the subject up.

A brunette, nicknamed Danny ended up frowning at his team captian. "Why ye' bite'in oor heeds aff? Some'it happen?" An eyebrow raised up as he tried to see what had made Aidan in a foul mood.

Neither of them seemed to care if he had a hangover, he'd get over it.

"It's nut'tin..." Aidan muttered and decided that he may as well leave - he'd managed to catch Kai if he was quick enough. "Yer'... Kai, mere." Aidan smiled when Kai didn't send him any sort of discouraging glares or expressions. Once again he looked blank of all emotion, though if one looked closely he seemed to want to go somewhere as he continued to look around his surroundings. "Ye' want tae go fur a walk?" Kai thought for a moment and decided it would be better if he maybe, calmed down slightly before he confronted Tala.

The two teenagers walked outside and began to wander in no particular direction. Aidan didn't quite know what to say and Kai was stuck in his thoughts - that was until a certain redhead appeared and seemed to be walking towards the two of them.

Both Aidan and Kai stopped but the most unnerving thing for Kai was that Tala wasn't even looking at him whatsoever, he was watching Aidan. "I need to talk to you." He said coldly to Aidan who was more than surprised that the Russian was even speaking to him let alone ignoring Kai. "Alone." He send a side-ways glare to Kai who was standing as still as possible.

"Fine." Aidan sighed and walked a few feet away from where Kai was standing alone. Just so he wouldn't be able to hear was fine by Tala. Kai glared at the two males who were talking, in somewhat hushed whispers. It hadn't started off like that, Aidan had been his usual relaxed self, and now he appeared to be listening intently to what Tala was saying.

Whatever the discussion was seemed to end rather abruptly as Aidan nodded sharply and Tala turned on his heel and walked away. Kai's walk with Aidan ended shortly after Kai started asking about what Tala had said.

Oddly enough even though Tala had been cold to him this morning, Kai still found him in his room, sitting near the door to the bathroom. Tala had thought it over last night, even if he couldn't stand to look at Kai simply because he would think of Aidan - he just couldn't break the promise he had made. Kai was obviously counting on someone for help and hell be damned if Aidan thought he was getting that position. Even if he had given him the chance to.

"Why the hell are you being like this?" Kai yelled. He hadn't realised how angry he had become while coming to his room. The very way Tala had snapped at him this morning had wounded his pride far too much and then talking to Aidan? Something was definitely going on.

Tala didn't say anything he just stared back as Kai inevitably blew-up in a fit of rage. "You act all perverted then decide to ignore me? Tala what the hell's wrong with you now?" Kai had already moved over to where Tala was sitting and had tried to gain some form of verbal reply in which he didn't receive. All he received was a glare if Kai came too close, and eventually Tala stood up and moved over to the window.

"Why are you being like this?" Kai asked, finally calming down knowing that his anger wasn't going to help the situation any. Unknown to Kai was that Tala was using most of his self-control not to explode himself. He didn't want Kai to be able to do what he wanted anymore. Couldn't he see that it was making it so frustratingly difficult and awkward for both him and Aidan? "It's as if you...don't care." Sure, Aidan was a pain but Tala wondered if he was feeling the same confusing signs that Kai was giving off.

One minute Kai would enjoy their company the next they'd be off with the other, doing the same thing. Who did he actually, genuinely like? Why couldn't he just pick? "I do care that's why I'm still here..." Tala muttered out carefully knowing that he would lose everything if he dared tell Kai of what he thought right now.

He tried again and again to even get near Tala whom simply walked away or avoid any sort of physical contact. "So why are you acting so disgusted any time I even--?" Kai was interrupted by a very annoyed redhead.

"Because you're not allowed to do that." Surely by doing things with Aidan meant that they were both...together now? Tala didn't have a chance, on repeated occasions Kai had said he didn't want him here or that he hated him. "You like Aidan right? It's unfair to him." Tala walked into the small kitchen wondering what the hell he was really doing. Why was he trying to push Kai into Aidan's arms anyway?

Kai's already in them, his mind hissed back and Tala's doubts vanished.

"Since when did you care about Aidan?" Kai took a few cautious steps towards Tala, into the kitchen wondering what all this was about. Aidan and Tala had never really done anything to annoy one another - or so Kai thought obliviously.

"I don't. It's just not...fair." Tala gritted his teeth. Why did Kai, actually sound surprised? Surely he didn't think that he would still flirt with someone who happened to be with someone else? He had more honour than that.

"What are you talking about?" Kai continued to walk closer, hoping that Tala wouldn't dart away from him again. Tala ended up turning away from the younger teenager, pretending to be interested in something on the wall. Tala kept his arms folded across his chest, he couldn't believe he was going to do what he had thought of. "I'm only here for you at this moment in time to stop you from being sick." Tala knew Kai was probably completely confused by the situation. He probably had no idea that Tala knew about last night. Why would he? "Nothing else." Tala muttered and his own grip of his hand on his arm intensified as he realised that Kai was still moving closer.

Kai blinked what was going on? From someone who had been so confident and quite frankly perverted to suddenly stop and act repulsed... there had to be something 'very' wrong. "So what-" Kai stood still for a moment then shifted his weight, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of Tala's face. He wanted a hint a clue to what was going through the other's mind. "...I was just..." Kai moved a little closer, now standing right beside the odd-acting teen.

"...a phase then?" Tala could have hit himself because of the sheer amount of confusion and anger in Kai's voice. Tala closed his eyes for a moment, maybe Kai was a phase maybe these feelings would disappear after a while? He hoped the pain would leave but he didn't really mind the sudden happy feeling which he would instantly feel if Kai acknowledged him in one way or another.

There was silence, as both teenagers thought over what they could do. Tala could end this all by saying a mere 'yes' but that - that could ruin any chance of him being able to be together with Hiwatari.

A simple touch on the arm made Tala pull his arm away as if it had been burned by fire. Why was Kai deciding to touch him now? Why was he talking to him now without saying the words Tala despised so much, 'I hate you' and 'leave me alone'. Was he simply teasing him, again?

"Just stop it!" Tala turned around and yelled at a surprised Kai. On the other hand Kai didn't quite know what was happening, his brain failed to analyse the situation. Tala was acting weird - he understood that but Kai didn't seem to gain the subtle hints of Tala looking pained whenever he came near.

"I know...about last night." Tala whispered and adverted his gaze from Kai. All he could think about was that moan - he'd obviously enjoyed himself, was he even guilty? Then again why would he be, he and Tala weren't together.

"Nothing happened." Kai spoke carefully, not knowing about what Tala had heard. All Kai thought about it was that someone had made up some rumour - again - and that Tala had fallen for it.

A smirk appeared on Tala's face. This had to be a joke, Kai was lying to his face. He wondered, had there been other times when Kai had just thought things up and lied to him? "Really?" Tala muttered again not sure whether to laugh at Kai's lame attempt or to yell out in anger for being lied to.

Seeing as Tala was actually speaking to him, Kai made sure the redhead was looking at him and nodded hoping that everything could go back to normal. "Nothing happened." Kai grimaced for a moment as a pain ran through his side - seeing this Tala decided to give Kai one last hug.

Tala wasn't sure why but he felt as if he was the one at fault. Was it wrong for him to like Kai? He was his captain after all - they were in the same team, they were friends, they... were both male. Surely society had made it clear that none of those lines should be crossed... Kai had rested his chin on Tala's shoulder not really knowing how Tala could have found out about Aidan and himself.

Even though Tala could have taken advantage of the situation his pride would not let something like this slip by. "So then why did I hear you moan?" He whispered down at Kai. Instantly he felt Kai tense and Tala's grip loosened and Tala walked away. Leaving the teenager to suddenly realise what had happened.

Kai's eyes had widened by a fraction, his whole body tensed unwillingly as he knew that Tala had found out because he had... witnessed it. Kai gulped, this would be an awkward and stressful day no doubt.

A call came from the main room in which Tala had escaped into, "Do whatever you want Kai, just don't lie to my face." Kai stayed in the kitchen for a moment knowing fine well Tala wouldn't let this go anytime soon. Essentially Kai was embarrassed, not only had he done that with Aidan, he had also been heard - had anyone else heard that night? Speaking of which...

"What did you tell Aidan?" That reminded him, both Tala and Aidan had spoken this morning, and that made Kai even more embarrassed. What had they discussed, had Tala gone and threatened him or maybe... Talk about him? Why else would they have walked away - they definitely had spoken about him...

There was no answer and so Kai stood at the kitchen door, and asked again. "What did you tell Aidan?" Tala didn't really think Kai was cold-hearted but he was beginning to think that maybe people were right on occasion. Someone who had fancied him for months had heard him mucking around with someone else - and he didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth.

"You want the truth?" Tala was now losing his own patience with the whole state of affairs. Still he didn't truly want to say it but a part of him was trying to convince himself that everything would be better in the long run. Tala cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I told him that he doesn't need to try to rush things with you."

The other teenager frowned. Tala had said that? Why would he do that, maybe he was trying to stop Aidan from going any further with him so that he could 'catch-up'?

"Why would you say that?" Kai said carefully, wondering what this all meant. Surely Tala hadn't... no that was just impossible...Tala had been running round after him for months and now that Aidan had managed to do something he was going to give up? No, it couldn't be.

"...He doesn't have any competition anymore." Kai was going to ask how the hell did Tala get so intimidated by Aidan in the first place? Or maybe Kai was just a phase? "I gave up." Tala admitted, he wasn't proud of the fact that he couldn't go on anymore but - he couldn't control himself when it came to his emotions anymore, he just couldn't stop any sort of pain that happen to be inflicted when Kai said something or went away with Aidan on an 'innocent' walk.

"You obviously don't care...about whatever I feel for you so...There's no point putting myself through..." Tala pause not really sure what he should say, _pain_? Kai had put him through a lot of hurt, but the redhead couldn't say that to him, already he was ill because he worried too much and needed to calm down by throwing up. "...just for you to tell me you hate me." Tala sighed at least this was all nearly over and done with.

"Tala." Kai was going to ask the older teenager what he had put himself through chasing after him - though the redhead snapped yet again, not really wanting to say anything more.

"Don't pretend to care." Tala snapped at Kai as soon as he opened his mouth to reply back. "Shut up - you don't care about me or you would've--." Tala was cut off by an irritated looking Kai. What Kai couldn't understand was why did Tala take this as a sign of him failing? Why was it that when Kai had started talking to Aidan did he just _stop _trying?

"--Fooled around with you when I was drunk?" Kai frowned when Tala glared back. It wasn't exactly fair for Tala to get angry at Kai. Tala didn't own Kai he could do whatever the hell he wanted, and that also - unfortunately - meant he could go near Aidan as well.

"Anyway you should be happy I won't be touching you again." Tala said matter-of-factly. Kai couldn't believe what was happening, all this time he had been pushing Tala away and now he was literally letting him have space. The whole thing with Aidan hadn't affected him that much surely?

"Good." Kai snapped harshly at the redhead who in turn only shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to go into the kitchen.

"Fine with me." Tala rolled his eyes as he heard the usual 'whatever' reply come from Hiwatari in retort to his own.  
"I don't care." Tala said calmly back, and slammed the kitchen door.

"Neither do I." Kai folded his arms and frowned. This hadn't gone too well, and it certainly wasn't doing any good for his headache. Of course the two teenagers found it increasingly difficult to stay in the same room as one another so it ended up with Kai leaving - and just to spite Tala - to go visit Aidan. Tala ended up in such a annoyed mood he went to find Bryan and ask him to help.

"Bryan, you're my friend right?" Tala had appeared out of nowhere meanwhile Bryan merely looked up from where he was sitting and asked his captain bluntly.

"What'd you want?" With the usual formalities being forgotten Tala quickly sat down beside Bryan and put his head in his hands.

"I need to get out of here...and I don't think I have enough money for the plane ticket." Bryan rolled his eyes wondering what could have made Tala of all people want to leave so badly. Again it was probably something to do with Hiwatari that had made this happen.

"I'll call Mr Dickenson. When do you want to leave?" Bryan was a little shocked at the answer. It was the quickest time to get out of here - most of the stupid survey's and tests would be done by then.

"...Two weeks that way most of the press are off to the stadium to set up for the global coverage." It also meant that Tala wouldn't be questioned since there wouldn't be anyone from the media around to do so.

There was silence between the two and eventually Bryan got fed up of thinking up logical events which could have happened to make Tala do something like this. "So, are you really over Kai?"

Tala looked at his team mate, wondering why he would ask something like that. "I never said I was." With that Tala stood up and left Bryan with the thought of phoning Mr. Dickenson. He'd probably want a reason and seeing as the old man was pretty much gullible Bryan didn't need to think of a complex situation in order to get Tala home.

* * *

Kai had left his room, he didn't trust himself to stay inside anymore - and Tala was there too - everything was getting far too awkward. Everything was going down-hill... If only he hadn't become drunk, then maybe he and Aidan would walk in silence as they tried to think of a topic to start talking about...and Tala wouldn't have given-up so easily. Which for some reason was annoying Kai more than it should have, was he not good enough to be continually chased by two different people?

The park was always a good place to hang around, no one would be there considering the time. A sigh came from Kai as he sat down, the past few weeks had certainly been the most dramatic of his life. "'ere Kai, whit's up way ye'?" The familiar Scottish accent made Kai turn around to see the usual blonde Glaswegian walking towards him.

"Nothing." He muttered looking ahead as Aidan sat down beside him on the small bench. Kai rubbed his forehead wondering if Tala would be asleep when he went back. Then at least he could get rid of this headache.

"Ah did'nae mean like 'at - whit's wrang way ye'?" Aidan looked at Kai wondering if he could simply guess what was wrong with him. Apparently Tala said he wouldn't be able to guess in a million years, and so shouldn't start questioning Kai too much - or else Tala would make sure he regretted it.

Then out of the blue Kai asked a question of his own. "If someone got cancer would you blame them?" Aidan frowned for a moment: of course he wouldn't, it wasn't their fault that their cells decided to continue to divide rapidly and create a tumour.

"Naw." Aidan shook his head, Kai was simply trying to decide whether or not he should tell Aidan or not. If he said yes to the next question Kai didn't think he would 'understand' if he told him.

"What if that person smoked, would you think it's their fault then?" Kai watched as Aidan frowned again though this time he seemed to be thinking over it.. Surely if someone smoked they would prepare for the consequences?

"Aye, ah' guess." Aidan turned to look at Kai who nodded and looked away with somewhat concern on his face. If Aidan believed it was someone's fault that they got cancer then how could he possibly understand his disorder?

"Then I can't tell you what's wrong with me."

"How no?" Aidan decided to take a wild guess based on what questions he had been given. "Ye' got cancer fae smoking?" Aidan gave Kai a worried look: which only resulted in him being slightly embarrassed when Kai knocked back quickly hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"No...nothing really like that." Kai muttered no, nothing that was so widely accepted like that... Cancer was one of those illnesses where you could tell a sob-story and everyone would feel your pain, everyone could imagine themselves in their shoes.

Yet, with what he had it was frowned upon, it was his fault that he was doing this - it was his fault since he was a 'role model'. He should be perfect, all those kids looking up to him? He couldn't have something like an eating disorder. What was he trying to do, make all those children feel as if they needed to throw up?

"Tell me." Aidan was slightly worried at what Kai would say - if he would say it - but something told him that Kai felt guilty himself, well from the look he was giving a section of the grass.

"You won't go the press or tell anyone?" Kai paused and turned to look back at Aidan wondering if there was any point in the question. Even people that would go and tell the press wouldn't own up to that.

"Naw, noo hurry up." Aidan smiled knowing that this was all just a stalling tactic. Though Kai was just trying to make himself trust Aidan which was something, oddly enough, he was finding it hard to do.

"Why should I believe you?" Kai muttered, he'd been betrayed, and even betrayed other people, he just couldn't trust someone so easily.

"Cause ah would'nae day 'hat!" Aidan shook his head he didn't see the point in answering all these questions all Kai had to do was tell him, and he would see for himself whether or not he could be trusted/ "Ye' telling me or noo?"

Kai shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench wondering what Aidan would do if he knew. Would he freak out or would he wait for an explanation? "Have you heard of something called..." Kai paused, deciding if he had made the right decision, "Bulimia?"

"Dat's the hing..." There was a pause as Aidan tried to find the right word to describe what it was. In the end he just mimicked himself throwing up. "Ye' do that?" Kai eventually nodded as he watched Aidan's face, he knew he was confused, disgusted even. Anyone would be confused...

"Why?" Aidan tilted his head to the side slightly, suddenly feeling happier that Kai was telling him this. Tala had said something about him being ill but Aidan hadn't thought too much about it.

A sigh came from Kai, and he shrugged there was no real way of explaining the feelings since Kai himself had no idea what he was feeling half the time and decided just to give him a very quick explanation. "Makes me feel better."

"Nae matter whit ah won't tell any'wan right." Kai nodded slowly thanking Aidan mentally, there wasn't too many people that could try to understand something as disgusting as bulimia. Still Kai couldn't help but feel vulnerable, he'd told someone - but he didn't know Aidan whatsoever. He knew very little about the Scot, and he would need to see if his word meant anything.

The two teenagers stayed sitting for a moment until Kai decided to leave, feeling drained and tired. Aidan decided to let him go - and stayed sitting for another few moments before he too decided to leave.

All was quiet in the park until someone staggered from behind one of the overgrown ferns in the park."Interestin'..." A smirk on the stranger's lips. This story could certainly... sell.

* * *

Author's Note: -grins- Poor Kai... If you don't mind or have enough time please review. Well Later


	10. A Cruel Night

Author's Note: Well sorry if it's a bit later than the other chapters but it is worth... word-wise two chapter but I have a chapter plan and so didn't want to split it into two. XD Well anyway, thanks to;

kirs the ninja pirate - XD Yeah spaced weird due to the fact that I did it on notepad and for some reason it came up all weird :S Never again shall I write on notepad even if my MicroSoft Word 08 isn't working... Hopefully you can read this chapter, a lot of Glaswegian dialect in this one... It's a very long chapter almost 6,000 words :S So hopefully your eyes don't get too strained! Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - You know where this is going? :) 'Fraid not! In all honesty I was thinking of doing that but then thought, 'Nah that's a little predictable.' Hopefully you like this chapter even if it's... rather down and depressing, but thanks a lot for reviewing!

missconfused7 - The mysterious person? Well he's not going to remain in the dark for long since he's revealed pretty early on in this chapter XD Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the story!

pinkjasmin90 - I must thank you for the lovely PM and I had totally forgotten all about the anonymous reviews. It's enabled now. So people that aren't members will be able to review now too, thanks again for bringing that to my attention!

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

It wasn't everyday that his friend would phone him in the middle of the night slurring down the phone about the fact that he knew something. Of course Aidan had no idea what he was talking about since his brain wasn't functioning as he still had a hangover and it was pretty damn late at night.

"See 'hat...kid...yer' meant tae be..." The voice slurred, meanwhile Aidan sat up in his bed wondering why on earth Danny was calling at this time. "Shaggin' ye' know...dat kid... I know 'bout 'im." Aidan frowned slightly, not really understanding what the boy was talking about.

"Whit ye' slabber'in on aboot noo?" Aidan rolled his eyes wondering why on earth he had to give a bottle of vodka to the brunette the other night. It had been a deal at the shop – it worked out cheaper per bottle and Aidan knew that he'd probably have to give one up so he would be able to sneak the other bottle inside. If Aidan had known that Danny – or rather Daniel – would have phoned at this time, he'd have never given the boy it.

"Ah know..." There was a pause and then a sudden outburst of laughter. "Kai's se-e-ecret." Aidan couldn't help but feel as if there was something weighing down on him, making his heart beat faster and a sudden doubt began to form in his mind. He couldn't really know about Kai's problem. Not his real problem surely? No, that was just impossible.

"...Danny? Whit?" Aidan had decided that instead of lying down, he'd be better to stand up and wander his small room. There was something that Aidan had disliked about Danny, of everyone in his beyblading team. Danny was the only one to constantly judge Aidan's ability of captaincy. He was a bother.

The laughter stopped and Aidan heard the drunken brunette hiss down the phone, outraged at even what he was saying. "'e's a cre-e-ep, 'e fuckin' throws up fur 'e's kicks man!" Aidan's eye's widened and he suddenly tensed – oh shit this was bad. How the hell did Danny manage to find out about that – Kai had only told him a few hours ago, not unless he had overheard? Then again why the hell was Danny outside at that hour?

"Danny shut it. Or else ah'll make ye'. Right?" Aidan was not in the mood to have someone like Danny start talking about Kai as if he knew him. There was a sudden noise at the other end and a grunt, it appeared that the teen had just walked and stumbled into something. How drunk was Danny? Aidan thought, maybe he was so drunk he would forget about Kai's secret in the morning.

"Oh - so whit noo, ye' take his side a'ver mine!" A cruel idea suddenly formed in the brunettes' mind, "Ah'll make sure every'wan knows..." Aidan couldn't help but grip the phone tighter – wishing that Danny would suddenly say he was having a laugh and hang up.

The only way to deal with this now was to make sure Danny had no reason to humiliate Kai. "Danny don't ev'n hink aboot dayin' some'it dit dat! Ah swear if ye'--" Though Aidan's threat was interrupted by the other Glaswegian yelling down the phone, sounding outraged at the thought of his own captain taking the side of someone else.

"--Square go'ing me noo? Ah'll knock yer' fuckin' heed aff!" Even though Danny was threatening the blonde back, Aidan wasn't too bothered he knew the boy's room number. So if it got to the point in 

which Aidan would have to make sure he didn't say anything then he'd be giving Danny a little visit and it wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"Why'd ye' phone?" Aidan hissed, his mind was already thinking of what he could do. Keep him chatting while he got re-dressed and ready for a fight. Although by the time he reached the boy's room he'd probably have phoned and told some editor. That probably wasn't probable...So... he'd need to tell Kai that it was Danny's fault and had nothing to do with him. He didn't want any of his chances ruined by that moron.

"Just lettin' ye know be'fur ah' call the...papers!" Aidan could have sworn that Danny had forgotten what he had been thinking and had just remembered at the last second. Still it wasn't a good thing that Danny had remembered what he was planning.

Aidan couldn't help but yell down the phone, he couldn't care less at this moment: if he woke someone up then what was he to do? There were more important things than sleep. "Yer' an arse ye nay tha'!" Then suddenly the line went dead and Aidan couldn't help but swear in anger. "Shit!" Not only had Kai told him his secret but it wasn't exactly run of the mill problem, and so Kai's image would be slaughtered if this got out.

Quickly as possible, Aidan got ready and began heading towards Kai's room – it was on the way to Danny's room. Hell, Aidan was sure that Kai would like to join in with making sure the teen didn't call anyone plus Tala would probably be inside, he'd definitely come with him. Aidan had enough time... he was sure that Danny wouldn't be able to call a papers editorial so easily. He'd be looking in the phonebook for some time. "Ah' cann'y believe d'is..."

He hit the door a few times, trying not to be too loud, he called out. "'ere. Open up, mon', 'ah need'a talk tay yeh both!" There was distinct movement in the room as Aidan heard some people talking to each other. "Aidan?" Kai opened the door, looking confused and slightly worried. Before Aidan could say why he was there, the redhead stood behind Kai.

"It's three in the morning, moron." He frowned at the blonde who seemed to brush that fact off by a shake of the head. Aidan knew about Kai's problem and he was that Tala would know that he knew about Kai's problem. So it was safe to talk about it to both of them...right?

"Ma mate over'heard Kai tellin' me about he's problem. Noo he's plannin' on goin tae the papers." Aidan blurted out, he thought about maybe backing off since Tala would more than likely blame this whole thing on him. Oddly enough neither of them seemed to be worried, or rather Aidan didn't seem to notice any facial expressions which would make one think of anxiety or anger.

"What?" Kai blinked, finally his brain was coming to terms with what Aidan was saying, no way could his problem become known, it just wasn't possible. Aidan felt as if he was the one that had caused this. If he hadn't questioned him in a park then this wouldn't have happened...

"Aye, 'e just phaned me - 'e's completely outta it." Kai blinked, so he had done something stupid again – this was why he hadn't told anyone. Why did he have to try to open up? When something like this was inevitably going to happen...

Tala may have been angry but he knew that Aidan probably didn't mean for any of this to happen, since if he did it would have been rather hard for him to get anywhere with Hiwatari. "Did he call you on your mobile or your room phone?"

Kai frowned and turned around to look at the redhead, "How does that help, Tala?" Aidan wondered why Tala would ask such a random question at a time like this or maybe he didn't really think that this was happening either?

"The phones in these rooms can't be connected to an outside link. It's for internal communication only." Most of the phone numbers where mere several zeros with whatever room you wanted to phone attached onto the end making it easy to call anyone.

"So... if he called your room phone then he's in his room." Tala nodded as Kai finished off what he was trying to explain. Aidan nodded, that whole thing had been discussed at the induction day: which was mainly why everyone could contact anyone with the building. All they needed was the number of the persons' room and they would be able to contact them at whatever hour in the day. Or night.

"Sound's like 'e's still in 'e's room den. 'e's in two-hun'er ah' hink." Aidan now frowned, not at the fact that he could have forgotten the exact number: no it was the fact that it was three in the morning and both of the blader's were completely dressed as if they hadn't been to sleep yet.

Within a few moments both Kai and Tala were out of the room and walking down the hall accompanied by Aidan. "I'm going to kill your friend by the way..." Aidan turned to look at Tala who was glaring straight ahead appearing as if he'd go on a killing spree any second.

Aidan wasn't surprised, in fact he could feel his anger slowly rise within him: his heat rate was rising, and he clenched his hands into fists now realising what really was happening. Danny was in so much shit when Aidan got his hands on him – that was if Tala didn't get there before him. "Aye, but leave some fur me..." He was going to hurt Danny so much when he got his hands on him.

Kai was walking in the middle of the two other boys. He didn't quite know what to say or do – what if... What if--"What if he's already phoned?"He blurted out, gaining the attention of both of the older, and taller teenagers.

"I doubt they'll let a fucking drunk through to the editor within a few minutes." Tala hissed. Aidan nodded though he couldn't help but feel a strange tension, Kai was panicking, that was obvious but Tala wasn't exactly comforting him. Aidan didn't exactly feel as if he could comfort him so openly, especially since he didn't exactly know anything – really – about Kai.

"Aye... Nay need'ah worry, Kai." He smiled when Kai nodded slowly, looking at the ground wondering if his life would really be ruined by a simple phone call. They all stopped just outside the door of this 

'Danny' and Aidan moved forward and quietly checked if the door was open – which it was. Aidan opened the door and saw the boy lounging on the bed, with his own personal phone in hand.

"Aye, true as --." The boy's attention turned to the door, in which Aidan and Tala had stepped into the room. The boy tensed and stopped talking to the editor.

"--Yer' dead." Aidan hissed and the drunk stumbled off his bed, and slurred a few curse words as he tried to lock himself in the bathroom. Aidan snatched the phone off him and made sure that the person on the end of the line wouldn't be any kind of witness to what was going to happen to the tipster.

The redhead hissed, "You bastard..." Tala had grabbed the boy by the throat and was holding him up against the wall. The boy seemed confused on why Tala was the one that was subtly strangling him and not the furious blonde. No one could have stopped Tala from hitting the brunette at least once, and a quick punch to his jaw only seemed to make the boy even more talkative.

"Ack' yer' aw tae late - 'ave already told 'em." He slurred, Aidan was holding himself back knowing that beating someone up wouldn't necessarily impress Kai – it was more likely to make him wary and anyway, he was sure Tala would hurt the boy enough.

"What did you get out of it?" Kai had appeared beside Tala, he wanted to know how much money he'd need to pay in order to get the papers to not print anything. If he'd been given a small fortune then it could be possible to make sure no one read about Kai in the paper tomorrow.

"Ye' wanna know?" He smirked and looked at Aidan knowing it was probably going to annoy him more. Plus with his little _boyfriend _here he probably wouldn't touch him Aidan had always been like that... "Fur a laugh!"

"Do you mean you just told them?" Kai was a little puzzled and also annoyed at the fact someone was planning to intentionally humiliate him for nothing but a joke. How cruel was this person? Or how drunk was this person really?

"Piss 'aff ye' sick creep." The insult seemed to burn Kai's skin as he flinched though before Kai or Tala could answer back, Aidan made sure Danny heard his Glaswegian threat and instantly the boy shut up, but continued to glare in the direction of Kai. "Shut it be'fur ah' bottle ya. Got it?"

Tala didn't quite know what to do... Sure if he bet this boy to a pulp he'd feel slightly better but the fact remained that he'd already phoned. "...You tae go back - tae yer' room. Ah'll handle this noo that I've foond 'im." Aidan's voice was not his usual happy-harsh Scottish accent, but sounded more of an order that _shouldn't _be ignored.

Oddly enough it was Tala who agreed, and let go of the brunette. "Let's go. We'll see if we can get the papers not to print anything tomorrow." Tala managed to push Kai out of the room with ease, but when he turned round to look at Aidan he didn't think he'd seen a more enraged person before. Tala had thought about staying but then he realised that someone would have to stay with Kai, just in case he thought about going to the bathroom...

Aidan's eyes were narrowed, and it was obvious that his intention was to hurt his so-called teammate. Danny was slumped down on the floor, chuckling to himself and what a great night he was having. Aidan called his team-mates on the phone, making sure that they all knew they had to come up to this room, _right now._

There were two others, a redhead named Ross and another blonde who was nicknamed Frazer because of his surname. "Whit's the problem Ad?" Both teenagers weren't surprised that they had been called in the middle of the night. Something was bothering Aidan – anyone could tell by the sound of his voice and so the very mention of Danny made things clear.

"'e's probably been sayin' shit lit' usual..." Ross looked down at the brunette and he knew that there was going to be some blood spilt if the teen didn't at least apologise, but in his current state that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Sorry since ah' know it's late but - ah hink Dan's gettin' tae wide fur 'e's a'wn good." Aidan was sitting on the bed. He didn't quite know what to do with himself – all he kept thinking was that this was this was his entire fault. If only he hadn't given the boy drink then maybe he would have realised that he was doing something stupid.

"If 'e even so much as utters ah' word aboot Kai Hiwatari ye'll tell me. Understood?" Ross and Frazer nodded and gave a concerned look to one another, they weren't quite as worked up as Aidan yet – the boy had infuriated them to no end on separate occasions.

"Ye' gonnae kick fuck outta him?" Frazer tilted his head wondering if Aidan really would make sure Danny got what was coming to him. It wasn't as if Aidan was cruel – he just had a very bad temper, which wasn't surprising since he would usually put up with most things... Though Ross and Frazer knew Danny must have doe something major to make Aidan call in the middle of the night.

"It's cool, altho' if 'e' been outta line - tae any 'e ye's - noos the time tae get away way it." There was suddenly a smirk on the team. It would be pointless to let the boy get away with anything and this was the perfect opportunity to let him know that the team wouldn't put up with his shit.

"Ta mate." The oldest member of the group, Frazer, smirked and grabbed the drunk boy up, who seemed to be cowering away for the moment. Aidan would have to have said that he acted nicely on that occasion. He made sure that Danny only fought one on one until whoever it was had had enough only to move onto the next team-member.

At the end of it Frazer had burst – possibly even broke – Danny's nose, Ross had definitely left a collection of dark, painful bruises on the boys' torso and face. Of course the drunk Danny didn't just stand there and be beaten up, he had lashed out, managed to hit Ross a few times though seeing as he was of a bulkier size he came away with less bruises. Frazer was sure he'd feel a few of Danny's hits tomorrow as he rubbed his jaw.

Aidan stood up and grabbed the boy to his feet again so he could see the line of blood that was running down his face. Still, Aidan thought, this wasn't even close to what kind of pain Kai was probably feeling 

about the whole incident. "Day som'hing like that a'gen... 'n' turst me ye' won't be beyblading fur a lang while." Still Frazer and Ross didn't jump in when Danny managed to punch him and make their captain bleed nor did they jump in when Aidan decked the boy and stamped on his side.

They all stayed in Danny's room for a while until they decided that they were far too tired and left with their own less severe war-wounds. Aidan sighed and looked down at the boy who was now lying on the floor, weeping over the fact that he didn't meant it and that he'd never do something like that again. He left quickly and decided he would go and see if Kai had managed to stop the story from being published.

* * *

He had been let inside by none other than Tala, and Kai was lying down in his bed, looking most defeated. "Did 'e manage tae get tae the editor?" Kai nodded and for some reason Aidan couldn't help but know that it was not good news. The very appearance of Kai made it known that it was happening and there was nothing neither of them could do about it. "It's being printed as we speak."

"Sorry." Aidan sighed and knew that something like this was going to happen. No one said anything for a while until Kai got more than curious about Aidan's burst lip and what appeared to be a cut and bruise above his eye. "What happened to you?"

"Fight." Kai and Tala already had a vague idea that Aidan would probably end up fighting with that Danny kid, but it had taken a while and so both of them were slightly suspicious.

"I hope you won." Tala watched Aidan very carefully and the blonde knew that he was probably waiting for some report on what happened after the two had left.

"Ah' did. Doubt 'e'll be able tae walk the mor'raw though." Aidan shrugged his shoulders not really bothering about what the consequences were, in fact now that he thought about it there were no consequences.

Meanwhile Kai had other ideas, sitting up slightly, watching Aidan and on occasion he would turn to look at Tala only to quickly avert his eyes to the Scott again. "How can you be so calm - he could call the police?" Aidan frowned. Why would Danny call the police? That was a strange thought, Danny may have been a complete moron tonight but they were still friends. He just got what he deserved that was all.

"'e won't, trust me - ever'hing e'll be fine the mor'raw." Must be a culture thing, Aidan thought, maybe the police were actually called when teenagers would fight with other teenagers...? It was a rare event in his neighbourhood, if someone wanted a fight then that would be it over and done with. Only if someone went a little far and tried to _kill _someone did other people jump in and the police called. Then again an ambulance might be called...

"Except from what's in the papers." Tala snapped not really wanting Aidan to stay but knowing he'd probably be more invited at this time that he was. Aidan had decided to come back for a mere chat but it had turned out that he felt as if he _needed _to stay in this room and didn't quite know how to say he was leaving to the two other teens.



"Ah...sorry."Aidan smiled sadly to Kai who just seemed to cocoon himself in the covers hiding himself from the world, though when he Tala begin to speak he knew it wasn't going to be something of comfort.

"For someone who just battered their so-called friend, you sure do say sorry a lot." Tala was still lying awkwardly on his chair – which had been positioned in front of the bathroom door – looking at Aidan with disinterest. He appeared bored at his presence, and Aidan couldn't help but snap back.

"'Ah hav' manners 'hat's why." Tala was going to say something, Aidan knew he was, though the sudden movement of Kai made Aidan slightly worried as the smallest teenager attempted to get past Tala and failed miserably. "Huh?" Aidan frowned slightly, not sure what was going on.

"Oh no you don't." Tala hissed, and pushed the boy back with such force he ended up stumbling back into the bed that he had left moments ago. Kai began having the usual fit of anger he would go through, about how he had to get into the bathroom and whatnot.

"Everyone's going to know anyway, now let me in." Kai yelled making Aidan tilted his head. Why was Kai so annoyed at not being let in at the bathroom – in fact why wasn't Tala letting him go... Oh, yes Kai's problem. Surely it wasn't as bad as either of them had described it as. Aidan watched them both wrestle for a while till Kai gave up and went back to bed.

"Do ye' need'ah put up way 'his ah' the time?" Tala couldn't help but smirk – was this whole 'I hate you, now so let me into the damn bathroom' situation already wearing thin for the blonde? Aidan was surprised just how _desperate _and _furious _Kai was when Tala denied him each time that he could go into the bathroom.

"Welcome to my world." Tala made sure that Kai wasn't going to bolt before he turned to look at Aidan. Before the blonde could say anything Kai ended up mumbling a phrase Tala was more than accustomed to. However, Aidan was not and frowned more than surprised at the comment. "...I really, really hate you both."

Although Aidan would have liked to have been alone with Kai, he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Tala knew what the do and when to do it. Aidan had almost been tricked twice into leaving his post in guarding the bathroom door as Tala went to make something to eat. Each time Tala had come out and somewhat scolded Aidan, meanwhile Kai simply lay in his bed – and eventually went to sleep.

Tala couldn't say he wasn't grateful for the fact that someone else could take care of Kai while he could take a quick nap or even get something to eat but every so often Kai would shiver and Tala knew that sooner or later Kai would break down and it would be up to one of them to comfort him..."Whit's up way 'im?" Aidan tilted his head feeling suddenly afraid of the constant shivering that Kai was experiencing - though Tala merely shrugged and answered coldly.

"I suggest you go comfort him before he starts crying." They were both in the kitchen though Aidan was standing at the door making sure that Kai wouldn't try to go to the bathroom, Aidan had wondered and had asked the redhead on how he knew if Kai was going to throw up or just needed to use the 

bathroom. Tala explained it as a routine and that Kai seemed to either do it late at night or very early in the morning.

"Ye' know ye' can comfort 'im even if ye' gave up." Aidan smirked when he saw Tala freeze. Aidan knew that the redhead still liked Kai, it was obvious. He was distancing himself away – not that Aidan minded – from the sick blader. Tala tried to brush the comment off but Aidan had been wondering for a while why he was doing it. He had a chance with _the Kai Hiwatari _not many people would give that up without a very good reason.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Tala hissed back. Aidan didn't quite believe that Tala was as angry as he was trying to come off as, no one could get that angry from little comment s like that. Then again Aidan didn't know Tala Valkov whatsoever.

Aidan shook his head knowing that it could end up with both Tala and himself in a fight if he didn't watch Tala's anger. "Hypocrite - ye' told Kai --." Though Tala cut him off, suddenly tired of talking to the blonde.

"-- Kai's ill, all he wants to do at this moment in time is throw up and hope that any stress is thrown away too. The whole newspaper things made things much worse." Tala continued to watch the water boil, why had he chosen to make something that took so long to cook? Was this just so he knew he wouldn't fall asleep?

"Ye' can still comfort 'hm though. Ah' mean yer' mates right?" Aidan knew why Tala was avoiding comforting the other boy. Who would want to touch someone who they couldn't necessarily have? It would be like telling someone on a diet that they could _taste_ their favourite food, but not eat it. Meanwhile Tala continued to stare at the water which had began to, finally, boil.

"I don't think so." Tala snapped, and Aidan sighed knowing that he should leave the questioning for now. The blonde went back to the other boy who was still shaking, holding his head as if he had the worst migraine in the world.

Aidan didn't know why but it was awkward seeing Kai so vulnerable and knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it okay with a simple pat on the back. He wondered, maybe this was why Tala was a distancing himself away? He couldn't handle the fact that Kai wouldn't be okay by a long shot. Aidan felt slightly uncomfortable also knowing why he was so desperate to get to the bathroom. He kept getting an image of Kai throwing up in his head and every time he told himself not to think about it, there it would be replaying over and over again in his head.

He didn't say anything but as Kai rested his forehead on Aidan's shoulder the blonde noticed every so often he'd glance over to the kitchen, then the bathroom, then the door as if he was curious to where a certain redhead had disappeared to. After a few comforting words and awkward silence Kai ended up falling asleep which gave Aidan the chance to wander back into the kitchen and question the other boy.

"So how did ye' end up fallin' fur--." Though Aidan was once again interrupted and he couldn't help but frown at Tala's answers. It was as if he didn't quite understand anything what was going on, as if he was new to every little thought or feeling and was as dumbfounded as a newborn. "--I don't know."

"Why ye' give up?" He knew he was getting on Tala's nerves but it was only established, silently, between the both of them that they would keep arguing to a minimum when Kai was around and since the boy was sleeping they could do as they liked.

"He doesn't trust or like me." The redhead didn't know why the blonde needed to know so much about Kai and himself, the whole thing made him slightly uncomfortable and that was only because he didn't have a clue on how to answer questions about feelings or his own thoughts about a certain blue-haired blader.

Aidan nodded , he had usually seen Kai getting angry at the redhead – before Kai even knew Aidan had existed – and would usually disappear after moments of glaring at one another. "'e must have if 'e told ye' aboot--." Tala couldn't help but interrupt again, the very presence of the other annoyed him to no end.

"--He didn't, I walked in on him doing it." Aidan blinked. Tala had actually witnessed Kai doing something like _that_ hell he was sure anyone would have made that the reason to suddenly disappear but now that Aidan thought about it... Kai and Tala had been getting a little closer lately could it be possible that, that was when Tala had found out about Kai's problem?

"So... Who else...knows 'boot him?" It didn't matter too much, but Aidan wanted to know if he was simply a name on a massive list or one of a chosen few and apparently it was the latter.

"Rei and that's it." It didn't take Tala more than a few seconds to angry at the situation Kai had suddenly been put into because of that idiot. "But soon the whole fucking world will because of that fucking idiot." Aidan couldn't help but take a few steps back and lean against the doorway, suddenly realising that even though Tala was distancing himself from Kai he certainly was still protective of him.

"Ye' do care boot Kai a'lot..." Aidan's blunt observation was taken into account by Tala but he was too busy attempting to cook a meal to really care about what had been said until Aidan added onto his comment,"...ye' kin tell by the way ye' defend 'm." Aidan wasn't simply talking about the whole physical defence, but Tala defended Kai with harsh words, no matter who happened to have said something horrible about him. Aidan was sure that Tala would hurt that person badly.

"He doesn't care, so it's pointless." Tala muttered, he was now aware that he wasn't that hungry, in fact he was more tired than anything. It was about six in the morning and the papers would be already going over the entire country being sold. Some early risers may already know... about Kai.

"How?" Aidan wasn't quite sure he understood the point in Tala boiling water to throw it away when it was ready to have something placed in it to cook. Still Tala didn't really care - it had stopped him from going into the main room and from seeing Kai. All was good.

"I don't know... I don't care." Tala had turned the cooker off and proceeded to throw the boiling water down the sink in which steam rose up annoying Tala's vision.

"Bullshit." Aidan snapped knowing that this could get pretty dangerous quickly if he didn't watch. For Kai to wake up and find both of them arguing, well, it wouldn't be a wake up call that anyone would want. "Yer' running cause ye cannae hu've Kai all tae yer'sell." Though his statement made Tala barge past him and hiss back.

"You can pretend to know Kai all you want but don't dare think you know me." Tala said before he sat down again and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Aidan didn't really want to think about what would be in the papers tomorrow but he was sure that someone would push Tala's buttons – or rather Kai's – and then everything would get completely out of proportion.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that was along chapter, well if you want send me a review if you have time, or anything to say. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too straining on the eyes but I did cut it down from about 8,000 words (so about 2,000 was complete waffle! XD) Well Later!


	11. Tala & Kai? Finally?

Author's Note: Now past the half way mark. Woop woop! Well again thanks to everyone who has read this fiction from start to... current chapter! Also thanks to the people who put this story on alerts/favourites! Means a lot! Also thanks to;

kris the ninja pirate - Aw, you read when you just woke up. Aww, poor Danny XD Bit of a sadistic complex there! It's cool, it's a lovely review, like usual. Glad you like the little talk between Aidan and Tala. I hoped it didn't seem to boring, well thanks again for reviewing!

Amy - Thank you for reviewing, sorry I had disabled the anonymous reviews! Fixed it though, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - I had to laugh when you stated, "the whole world and their hamsters know..." That's a great line I have to say. The reactions aren't really in-depth but... they will get more, interesting as the story progresses. The fluff? Yup, kind of some in the chapter and a whole lot for future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

?? - Here's the next chapter, I would have put it up earlier, but it hadn't been type XP Thanks very much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

He was terrified. He just couldn't leave his room he could hear the media outside - wanting to get access to the building so they could speak to him. The phone had been going nonstop and eventually Tala just threw the thing across the room, and successfully broke the noisy machine. Everything was spinning around Kai and he just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that everyone now knew about his so called secret.

"Come on..." Tala knew that it would be pretty hard for anyone not to ask questions and knew that it would also be pretty hard for Kai to even leave his room. All Kai wanted was to curl up in a ball and just be left alone, just have the world turn away from him and leave him be. Aidan had left a few hours before, wanting to see for himself what the media had written about Kai. He came back and gave the newspaper to Kai looking annoyed and then disappeared again, saying he was going to see if everyone was making a fuss.

"Don't listen to them, Kai, they don't know anything, right?" Tala had tried to pry the paper from Kai's hands but he seemed to have frozen when he read the paragraph about how 'disgusting' 'and 'traumatising' his illness was. They even put in something along the lines of:

_'Kai was under pressure from his grandfather and found his release in not drugs or alcohol like any normal person would but decided to put to shame anyone in the industry as he would force himself to be sick.'_

He'd shamed the industry and everyone in it? That was a little harsh. Kai knew what the next paragraphs were about: he was right. All about him being ill - should be taken out of the competition and children, oh the poor children, now had a terrible role model. As if they had something fantastic to begin with, a self-conscious teenager who didn't show emotions, what a brilliant role model to begin with.

"Tala, can you come with me downstairs..." Kai paused as if he were trying to think up an excuse but failed as Tala quickly answered with a nod. The two teenagers knew that Kai would be hounded by someone when he set foot outside of his room. Though Tala knew he wouldn't keep his anger in check if it was some reporter.

"Come on..." Tala opened up the door carefully making sure there weren't any camera's or stupid messages left by anyone that thought they were better than Kai now that they knew about his illness.

There was no one in the lift and so they sighed in relief as they managed to reach the hall without so much as glaring at anybody. However inside the hall was a different matter. Everyone seemed to turn around and then go back to their groups and whisper some even had enough arrogance to yell out something like, "There's the bulimic." Still Tala admired the way Kai dealt with it - as if it didn't mean anything to him when moments ago he'd been scared to go outside.

He just walked past everyone with that same fake confidence and got a meal, Tala heard someone shout, 'Let's hope he keeps it down this time.' Then shut up as Tala glared at him. Of course some of the teams weren't as bold, and actually looked sympathetic towards Kai.

The Majestic's, the BladeBreakers which oddly enough weren't making any noise, the White Tigers and of course the Demolition Boys didn't look too interested in the news in which everyone was gossiping about.

As soon as Tala and Kai sat down at their table with Bryan and Spencer the two older bladers looked at one another and then to Kai. "Here, Kai." The crimson-eyed teen looked up from his food waiting for some sort of insult. "Don't let them piss you off too much."

Tala couldn't help but smirk, but it left as quickly as it came when he noticed a certain blonde blader walking up to the table. "What'd you want Aidan?" Bryan was more than surprised at the fact that Tala hadn't bitten off the blondes head like on multiple occasions. Though it didn't mean he was nice and polite he was still speaking to as if he was going to start ranting and raving at the blonde.

"'Ah would'nae go oot the main way since it's craw'lin way report'rs. Plus, the media's been al'ood into the building." Tala frowned at what Aidan was saying but was nevertheless happy to know about it. It would be disastrous if he were to take Kai somewhere filled with reporters and journalists.

Aidan had sat down, and Bryan and Spencer could only share glances between one another and the other three that sat with them. By the time Kai was half way through is meal, someone was making their way towards the table. "Here! Kai! If I come near you, promise not to throw up on me!" A few of the boy's friends laughed, thinking that it was sheer hilarious to poke fun out of celebrities who had problems.

"You take him back..." Was all that Tala had said to Aidan, as he stood up and turned around to face look at the 'brave' boy that had decided to make a fool out of Kai. Aidan had acknowledged what Tala had said but decided to wait until most of the attention was on Tala before sneaking out with Kai.

"You think you're funny?" Tala was in no mood for games. His face held no expression, his voice held no emotion - just like the stereotype that he'd been given by the media. The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, not really believing that Tala of all people would defend someone like Kai - the bulimic. Especially in front of a hall full of people, he just wasn't like that.

"You shouldn't be asking on whether Kai will be sick on you - should be begging if I should let you live." Most of the hall had turned silent as they saw the boy suddenly become more careful at what he was doing and didn't look quite as confident as before.

"You don't scare me!" The boy yelled somewhat angry - or possibly just covering the fact that he was considering to fear for his life. Tala wasn't going to continue this imitation game and so the bold words of the boy were his downfall as Tala struck him: the boy stumbled back shocked that he had actually been hit.

"Go sit down, shut your mouth - or I will break every bone in your body." The boy nodded weakly, retreating back to his table quickly. Meanwhile the other people in the hall were shocked at the sheer ferocity of the words. They knew Tala could get angry easily but this was more than simply annoyed, he was going ballistic. Of course no one had noticed the fact that Kai and Aidan had suddenly disappeared.

On the other hand Aidan had managed to get Kai back to his room without having to threaten anyone though they had been bothered by a few fans. However the blonde couldn't help but feel slightly worried when Kai rushed into his room. Surely since it wasn't early in the morning and it wasn't late at night, he wasn't planning to throw up or anything?

However, Kai wasn't too sure what he was going to do, he just wanted to be alone - he wanted to be alone so he could try to forget that this whole thing was happening. "Aidan...Can't you tell Danny to phone - say it was all a joke?" Aidan smiled briefly but had to shake his head. Even if Danny did phone it would be highly unlikely the papers would print it. They had a story - whether it be true or not - and it was selling, extremely well.

There was knock at the door and both teens froze, "Who is it?" Aidan called out, wondering who it could be - he just hoped it wasn't anyone from the papers coming to try to interview Kai.

"It's me." Tala drawled, he couldn't burst in: he didn't want to see Kai or Aidan having any sort of 'moments', if he did he was sure he would have to leave and find something or someone to take out his frustration on, mostly likely someone from the media.

* * *

Aidan had left, and now Kai's door was being knocked on every few minutes, and Kai had no choice but to go outside and try to make the media think that the whole thing was a hoax and they'd been stupid to fall for it.

"Why do you think someone would call the main newspaper about something like this?" One of the reporters had a camera crew and so was basically interviewing Kai right outside his room. Tala had disappeared for a brief moment and Kai was already annoyed at the redhead leaving him with these people.

"For a laugh." Kai shrugged his shoulders, that part was certainly true, he'd heard it from Danny's own mouth. Though the reporters, journalists and interviewers all seemed to bursting with questions as yet another one was fired at him.

"So, are you bulimic or not?" Another woman shouted out, ready to take down Kai's answer. Kai couldn't help but feel slightly worried, everyone was asking him questions and people had began to slow down in the corridor probably to get a good view of what was happening.

"No, I'm not." Kai stated, hoping that no one caught his lie but apparently the interviewer was much more cynical than the others as she thrust the microphone near Kais' face once again.

"Why should you believe you?" She asked, and that was when Kai began to lose his patience, what exactly was he meant to say to that? Kai managed to think up a fairly acceptable answer as a few other reporters chuckled and continued with their own questioning.

"Because if you believe a drunks word over anyone else's then you're not very good reporters are you?" Of course by this time more and more questions were being thrown around and Kai tried to answer them all, however left a few out with the ironic 'no comment' comment.

"The boy said the reason why Tala was staying over-night was to stop you from throwing up... If you aren't throwing up why is Tala staying with you?" Kai hadn't been prepared for that and blinked, this was bad. He didn't have an excuse for this one.

"Because--." Kai tried to stall however the interviewer, reporters and journalists all turned in the direction of a very familiar voice. Kai mentally sighed in relief thank heavens Tala had came back and with a reasonable excuse too. AS Tala continued to speak he slowly walked over to where Kai was standing.

"--a few weeks Kai was hospitalised after collapsing, since he hadn't eaten anything that morning due to him being late for a fitness test. I'm making sure that doesn't happening again. You can ask more questions when you actually arrange an official conference..." With that Tala pulled Kai inside his room and slammed the door on the others faces.

Kai blinked as he realised that it was all over, he wouldn't need to go outside and talk to the media for a while, most of them could be heard scurrying away to tell their editors. "Tala." Kai wanted to tell him that he was grateful or maybe utter a 'thank you' but nothing seemed to come and Tala merely sighed.

"The media are such a pain..." Tala rubbed the back of his neck, slightly worried that if he had stayed with Mr. Dickenson any longer Kai could have been accused of lying and the media would have called him bulimic. Though the fact that Tala had disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later had irked Kai, where had he been, who did he go see?

"Where've you been?" Kai tried not to sound as interested but when he asked Tala seemed tensed almost uncomfortable at the fact that Kai had asked. What was he hiding? Kai narrowed his eyes wondering what Tala had been doing.

"Went to have a chat with Mr. Dickenson." Tala shoved his hands in his pockets knowing that he was now going to get question flung at him. He should have just kept his mouth shut when Kai had asked.

"Why?" Kai folded his arms across his chest wondering what exactly was going on, what was Tala planning? Though when the redhead hadn't replied and merely seemed distracted by his own thoughts then it made Kai feel nervous, it must have been something bad if Tala wasn't telling him. "Tala?" Kai was now glaring, he didn't like things to be kept from him - even if he kept a lot of things from other people - he just didn't like the way to be in the dark.

"I'm leaving in two weeks." Tala managed to stumble over his words and finally get the phrase out. Kai stopped glaring and wondered if Tala was maybe forgetting what day it was and when you could leave the training area. The survey's hadn't been done and so Tala would miss a few of them if he left. Then again Kai wasn't worried about him missing the quizzes. "I can't...Stay here anymore."

Kai blinked again, wondering what had caused Tala to suddenly forget - and break - his promise. As Tala thought about exiting the main room and possibly hiding out in the kitchen like he had been doing the past few days he heard Kai speak in an irritated voice.

"You said you weren't going to leave..." Tala turned around look at the other boy but he was already having another miniature fit about Tala and his sudden departure. Two weeks wasn't a lot of time Kai thought. "You said you weren't going to let me be sick for as long as you lived..." Kai frowned, and then looked away from Tala as if he were suddenly disgusted by what Tala had said,

"Why?" He muttered wondering if the reason why he was disappearing was because the entire world probably knew about his problem.

"Because of you - and Aidan." Tala knew he was using Aidan as an excuse so he wouldn't have to admit anything. He felt as if it was the easiest way to escape the feelings which seemed to occur around Kai and only Kai. Still it didn't stop him from feeling pathetic.

"That was meaningless..." Kai snapped, why, did Tala continue to bring that up - it was ages ago! Surely the redhead didn't hold a grudge that easily, or rather Kai believed he hadn't hurt the redhead that much by one little mistake.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not." Kai frowned, so what he was getting blamed no matter what? That wasn't exactly fair - then again Tala wasn't meaning to be such an...Idiot but he had to try to cut some emotional ties away from Kai. He was meant to be leaving he couldn't leave if he still felt like... like this.

"Why?" Kai questioned his again, why was it that anytime Kai thought they were making some progress, Tala would do something or say something that would confuse him to no end and at the end they would have both fallen out and probably had said something neither of them meant.

_Say it..._ His mind hissed, and Tala couldn't help but clench his jaw, he didn't want to say it simply because he didn't know what Kai's reaction would be, he didn't want to think about Kai laughing in his face or maybe saying 'Well I hate you.

_Just tell him the truth..._ His mind egged him on wanting these feelings to finally come out into the open, to stop the awkwardness, to stop the pain of Kai saying things that would obviously hurt him. Tala sighed and finally said something.

"Never mind." Kai blinked, he knew that whatever Tala was going to say was probably something either shocking or stupid and considering it was Tala, Kai believed it was the latter. Kai grunted in response and sat as far away from Tala as the room would allow.

Roughly the whole afternoon was spent in silence, an occasional comment about how the media was annoying and no one really had any right to know about what Kai was doing was said. However then there was the silence, even when Kai decided he needed to go to the bathroom - Tala no longer said anything, the redhead didn't even look at Kai in the eyes anymore. Meanwhile Kai simply gave up quicker than usual as he gained no response from Tala.

The hours dragged by slowly, and Kai eventually was far too bored to do anything else but sleep, he was tired, emotionally drained to find out that Tala was leaving and the fact that everyone knew about his problem. Tala stayed awake simply because he couldn't get to sleep - he was just sitting there, staring at Kai.

His eyes were stinging, heat was building up behind his eyes and before he knew it he couldn't stand being in the same room as Kai and walked back into the kitchen. Of course he had to leave the kitchen door open, or else he might no be able to catch Kai in time if he happened to race to the bathroom.

_I hate this feeling..._ Tala sighed and decided to sit down on the cool floor. It thanked all the divine beings that it was dark, he found the dark calming, peaceful so he could slowly think things out.

_Why so I feel so helpless?_ Tala held his head in his hands wondering why on earth he had chosen to leave, why he hadn't said those words - those words which he had promised himself that he would never say to another human being... Now he knew that Kai was in a very, very foul mood, all because of what he had done.

Tala had worried for so long that Kai would hate him, he had even started to majorly worry when Aidan came into the picture. He hadn't counted on someone being as bold as he was, well _bolder_. Still all Tala wanted to do was wake Kai up, hug the boy and tell him how much he needed him.

_Why can't I have Kai?_ He sighed, he knew why - he was a coward - he couldn't even see the boy without becoming slightly nervous, nevertheless happy but Tala couldn't seem to get used to the butterflies that appeared in his stomach anytime Kai even spoke to him.

He closed his eyes and felt two warm tears slowly fall down his face. _Why the hell am I crying?_ His grip on his own hair tightened, _Crying isn't going to help, moron._ Tala tensed as he heard the bed in the other room made a noise from weight being shifted.

"I hate this..." Tala sniffed annoyed at the fact that Kai was literally making him go insane, very slowly. He didn't seem to get the fact that Tala had no intention of leaving so soon - he wanted to, he felt he needed to but... when it came down to it, Tala would rather stay with Kai and watch, sadly, from the sidelines.

Kai had opened his eyes to hear something coming from the kitchen, the door was open and Kai couldn't help but sit up wondering what was going on. _Tala?_ He wondered what that noise was... Was someone sniffing? Kai froze trying to be as quiet as possible when the noise came again, Kai was curious and so decided to get out of bed and investigate what was happening.

He crept to the kitchen door and peered inside, he couldn't really see anything except from where he saw the reflection of the moonlight bouncing off the counters. Though he listened again he heard that the noise was below him... Tala was sitting on the ground? Kai frowned, what was wrong with him? _What can I do?_ Kai slowly walked into the kitchen suddenly realising how cold the floor was on his bare feet.

"Just go back to bed, Kai." Tala's voice was strained as if he were trying to hold back whatever emotion he was experiencing. However Kai continued to move forward, taking his next step slowly as he didn't quite grasp the situation in his mind.

"I'm not going to sleep while you're in here..." Kai heard the sniffing again and immediately thought about that afternoon, where he hadn't exactly been fair to Tala. It wasn't Tala's fault if he was fed up with him. Rei was fed up with him Aidan was probably very close to leaving to.

"Hiwatari, stop lying. You don't care...about...me." Tala's voice was cold to begin with but soon it turned quite, almost timid - Kai wondered what was going through the redheads mind. Tala wasn't so sure he liked himself saying those words, he didn't want to hear himself say that the only person he care for more than anything the world cared nothing for him.

There was a pause as Kai tried to think of an answer which wouldn't indicate how he felt, but alas he couldn't say anything but, "I do." Kai sighed and kneeled down beside Tala hoping to be able to comfort the boy in the way he had somehow managed to on multiple occasions.

'I'm not lying.' Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala, it was obvious he was far too annoyed and upset to even hear what he was saying. His reason was gone for the moment so what could Kai do? 'How can I prove it?' Kai's mind wondered what he could do - surely he wouldn't push him away if he tried to hug him, but a hug didn't exactly help Kai convey his feelings.

Not like Kai had any feelings towards the other teen or anything.

_I could kiss him..._ He thought about it - although Tala might have liked him, Kai didn't really know if Tala still did especially after the awkwardness that afternoon. Plus being rejected was not something Kai wanted off the only person in the entire world that could probably hurt him more than anyone else. Kai stood up and walked over to where the light switch was and the light made the two teens grumble under their breath as their eyes couldn't adjust to the sudden light.

Kai sighed, he wished everything wasn't so complicated, though at this moment in time he couldn't help but feel nervous. It wasn't exactly something he normally did. "I'm not lying..." Tala heard Kai mutter as he walked back over and kneeled down beside him, the redhead hadn't thought that Kai would hug him, or gently kiss him on the cheek as if he were trying to gain the redheads attention - which he received as Tala lifted his head up to look at Kai, completely shocked.

"But you and--." Tala blinked as he was forced to be quiet as Kai placed a hand over his mouth. Kai wasn't too happy that no matter what the situation Tala would always think about what he did with Aidan. He was guilty of it, but Tala shouldn't be making such a big deal about it.

"Don't bring Aidan up again." Slowly, Kai took his hand away, just in case Tala decided to continue talking about what the blonde and Kai had done. Though Tala remained silent and merely watched Kai as he placed his head back on his shoulder, "You always think too much about meaningless things..." The shorter teen replied, sighing.

Tala wasn't too sure what was happening, but whatever it was he was content with it. "I'm the one that's meant to comfort you, not the other way around." Tala tilted his head so he was resting his own head against Kai's. The redhead was surprised that Kai had even woken up - he must have been muttering to himself, or maybe Kai was just a light sleeper too?

"Everyone has weak moments, Tala. Even cold-hearted bastards like us." Tala couldn't help but snort in amusement. He guessed that he was allowed to show some weakness - well maybe not in front of just anyone but the whole time he had let these petty emotions build up inside him...

There was silence again as the two teenagers sat, leaning against one another not really caring about what else was going on in the world. Tala was a little annoyed at himself - he'd been pushing Kai away because he had believed Kai had truly liked Aidan. Apparently not. "You won't leave...right?" Tala frowned lightly, he didn't quite know what to say to that. He didn't want to leave but it would be unfair to Mr. Dickenson who had bought the tickets.

"Mr. Dickenson already has everything planned out." Kai felt his heart beat faster, he didn't want to think about what would happen in a few weeks. What if Tala did leave, what would he do about his illness?

"Stay." Kai said quietly, though loud enough to be heard by Tala who was slightly taken aback by the request. He didn't think that Kai really needed him - he had Rei and Aidan. On the other hand Kai wasn't too pleased as the other teen stayed silent, not agreeing to what he had asked. Before Kai could even think about what to say, a word in which Kai hadn't used - for multiple years - was blurted out.

"Please." Tala lifted his head and looked down at Kai, only to smile when he noticed Kai's eyes were closed. The redhead wondered if Kai would start ignoring him tomorrow, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

* * *

Author's Note: Well thanks for reading ;) Appreciate it, drop a little review (or a long one) if you have time! Well later!


	12. Major Problems

Author's Note: I saved the chapter onto my USB and ended up letting my use it for work - just got the darn thing back! So sorry if you had to wait a little longer, but here you go. I made a lovely cliff hanger too... Anyway thanks to:

Millie - No problem. Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, anyway thanks very much for reviewing!

kris the ninja pirate - Tala doesn't understand Kai... Then again I doubt anyone really understand Kai at this point. Aidan lost? Has he now? -grins- There's still eight chapters left... Lots of things... can happen in eight of my dear chapters. Coming to a close? No still as many plot twists that are humanly possible are coming! Well thanks again for the lovely long review! Hope you enjoy the little twist at the end!

missconfused7 - Okay I updated but I have a funny feeling you'll be wanting me to update quickly again very soon. The BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boys do have parts to play...just slowly getting to them... Well thanks very much for reviewing!

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - I thought it would be mean not to give some fluff since so many things are happening and there still so much more drama to come. Ha ha, love triangle... Yes indeedo - thanks for reviewing, hope yah enjoy this chapter!

Kaz-za-15 - Glad you liked it! I usually read Tala/Kai but I thought that it would be nice to have Kai do some comforting for a change... Since it's mainly Tala that does the comforting in this fiction. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Do you believe what's being spread, Rei?" Kenny turned to look at now oldest member of the BladeBreakers. Kai was still their friend but it didn't stop them from wondering if all these rumours, all these stories were just lies or if they had some sort of meaning behind them. However, Tyson was getting more worried about the raven-haired blader than anyone else. Everyday he seemed annoyed yet looked drained no matter what the hour and would snap as if he was caught at a bad time.

"Hm, what?" Rei's attention turned to Kenny then glanced at the World Champion and began to wonder what he could do. Rei didn't even respond when he saw the strange look he was receiving. He hadn't spoken to Kai in quite a while and he was probably under a lot of strain now that reporters seemed to have sprung up from no where - knowing his secret and spreading it around like wildfire.

"About Kai..." Max smiled, he had noticed the way that Rei would get very quiet if Kai was being talked about - in fact he would snap at anyone that dared to mention Kai and his so called illness. Rei went to speak but Tyson had devoured his breakfast like usual and interrupted the boy quickly not really enjoying the topic of the current conversation.

"Why does it matter Kenny? He's still Kai." Tyson grinned as everyone seemed to visibly feel better, however Rei tensed physically and seemed to be hurt by the very words he had spoken. Rei wasn't feeling so great: he'd left his friend alone all because 'he' couldn't handle it. Now that Rei thought about it, even though Kai acted a little strange, Kai was indeed – still Kai. He hadn't changed: he'd just gotten ill that was all. Rei sighed and wondered why he had tried to avoid Kai. Maybe he didn't want to see him because of his illness….who was he kidding, he just couldn't face Kai anymore. Rei was used to being able to give comfort, some reasoning behind a feeling but _that_. He just couldn't get his head round it.

"What if it were true - what if... For instance he did tell one of you in private, I mean what would you do if you knew if you were the only person in the world to know about it?" Rei managed to get his question out into the open but because of the lack of confidence in his words the rest of the BladeBreakers nervously looked between one another, well all except the World Champion who didn't catch the awkwardness in which Rei had said his words.

"That's kind of obvious, Rei - help him." Tyson sighed, satisfied by his breakfast and stood up, stretching and thinking about how good that breakfast had been, it had been one of the best he'd had in a long time. As Tyson got up, everyone followed: mainly due to the fact that they had finished their breakfast a while ago and were simply waiting on their friend.

As soon as they were outside Max turned to Rei and decided to be as blunt as he could for once. "Rei, are you okay, something seems to be troubling you?" The group had continued to walk forward, wandering the grounds like they usually did, but as soon as what looked like a reporter appeared from one of the exits to the cafeteria, Rei frowned.

"Yeah, just a little annoyed at the fact we all got interviewed over this nonsense." Everyone was irritated at the media's presence, anyone that had so much as batted an eyelid in Kai's direction were being pulled up for interviews being asked if they knew anything.

Although Tyson couldn't help but make sure his own opinion was heard, he didn't like the way the fans and the rest of the public were dealing with it but, it wasn't impossible - Kai _could_ have it... "I think it's true." Rei was sure he held his breath when he heard Tyson speak those words. Max and Kenny didn't look too curious and Tyson continued to speak. "It'd explain why he looks so - tired, and why he went to hospital." Tyson grinned again and flung an arm around Max in the usual laid-back manner,

"But still whether it's just rubbish or it's a fact, Kai's still our friend. Right?" Max chuckled as he saw Rei shake his head with a slight smile on his face. Somehow Tyson always seemed to manage to make anyone happier, no matter what. No more than a few minutes later Kenny couldn't help but notice a figure coming towards them and it was none other than Kai himself. He looked annoyed in fact he looked as if he was very close to going on a rampage in a few seconds.

"Speak of the devil." Tyson smiled and went to greet his older friend. Though just as Tyson approached him, a few camera-crews and interviewers turned the corner and were currently racing towards Kai.

After the BladeBreakers heard the people start to yell out questions, and try to block Kai from going anywhere they all decided they may as well help. It didn't look comfortable to be yelled at, with so many questions being asked, and being unable to move without everyone following. "Sorry, but Kai can't answer any more of your questions!" With that Tyson tried to make a rather distracting scene, launching Dragoon and letting the bitbeast rise, so the reporters could stand in awe.

Sighing the five teenagers had managed to get out of the view of the current paparazzi and so Kai physically relaxed for once, only to suddenly tense as another question was thrown his way. "How you holding up? " Kai grunted his usual cold reply not really wanting to speak about any of his problems at the current time. To be more precise, he _never _wanted to speak about his problems to anyone.

"Can I ask you - are you really--." Although before Max could even finish his sentence, Kai had turned around to look at Rei, who suddenly stopped in his tracks when he realised that Kai was actually still speaking to him.

"--you didn't tell them, did you?" Kai was staring at Rei who seemed uncomfortable to even have been acknowledged by the other. Though the rest of the BladeBreakers couldn't help but frown suddenly realising that Rei knew something - and hadn't told them. Rei shifted his weight uncomfortably, he attempted to avoid Kai's gaze but to no avail and he ended up forcing a smile while staring back at Kai.

"It's not exactly my place to tell, is it?" Kai didn't quite know whether to be happy at the fact that Tyson and the others didn't know or be annoyed at the fact Rei had known about his illness and just stopped helping. Not even going to gain advice about it - just disappeared.

"I want to talk to you – alone, Rei." Kai started to walk off in the opposite direction and Rei was left having to give his other friends a quick excuse before catching up to the other blader. Kai wasn't usually the first to speak or start up a conversation, though he was curious to how Rei would react after apparently leaving his side when he needed him.

"I don't blame you." Rei blinked wondering if Kai was simply testing him or if he was simply telling him the truth. Rei didn't quite understand – he didn't quite know of what was wrong with Kai but he _should _have been angry. Kai didn't want to stop and chat, last time he had done that the world had found out something. Keeping mobile was much easier to stop people from eavesdropping in on the conversation.

The two teenagers walked slowly up the stairs in silence, Rei had continued to look at the steps and Kai was just being himself. Kai was staying silent, with his arms folded across his chest looking as if he didn't care that everyone knew of his little secret. Rei couldn't help but feel more than guilty about the whole thing, "Sorry for abandoning you." Kai didn't even need to blink to think of an answer and somehow Rei felt even more worried because of it.

"It's fine - everyone does it." Perhaps Kai didn't really think Rei was sorry, maybe he was just trying to not get back onto the topic of 'why' Rei had disappeared. Rei tried again to apologise but ended up trailing off as he suddenly felt unable to speak about what he truly felt on the matter. "But I appreciate that you didn't tell anyone even though you were disgusted and confused about what was wrong with me." Kai knew that he had hurt Rei with his bluntness even though he was forgiving the boy didn't mean he didn't want to see him squirm.

"I wouldn't say disgust--." Rei knew it wasn't exactly the nicest thing he had seen, and of course he had been more than shocked to find Kai in the condition he was in that night. Still to hear Kai say what he was thinking was unnerving. Kai interrupted Rei before he went on and told him a lie, which would have been obvious since the boy had suddenly stopped looking at him in the eye. "--Don't lie, I know that it's not pleasant... I may be sick but I'm not stupid."

Rei and Kai discussed most of what had happened between them and the whole situation of the media and the incident with 'Danny'. Still Rei was more than surprised to hear that Tala had, as Kai had put it, given-up. "So how's the situation with Tala and Aidan going?" Rei couldn't help but be a little interested it wasn't everyday that Kai would actually give out any information willingly. Today seemed like a good day to ask about almost anything.

"Complicated." Kai shot back, Rei sighed – even if Kai was answering he still wasn't giving many details which Rei would probably need to make any real sense of what was truly going on between him, Aidan and Tala. Not as if Rei really wanted to know the _major details_.

During their random walk around the centre and residential blocks Kai had sighed numerous times and so Rei had asked many times what was wrong and so Rei had to probe yet again for the reason until Kai gave up and told the raven-haired boy. "Tala might be leaving..." Kai felt weaker than normal – he wasn't sure why but something wasn't right and so he demanded silently that they sit down for a moment.

"Yeah... We were talking about that a few days ago." Rei smiled, he knew that Tala was leaving but he hadn't really thought about his situation with Kai then. So what he knew now was that Tala had given up and was leaving? That made it look as if Tala was actually only staying for one reason…

Before Kai could open his mouth to reply he remembered what his grandfather, Voltaire had said to him when he was younger. _You're insignificant!_ It had to have been true, why else would he not know – not know about what Tala was doing? Kai had seen him everyday for hours on end, and yet he didn't know this little fact? "I'm always the last to know things...Even if it is about my own team..." Kai looked away from Rei suddenly feeling ashamed to even look at another human being. Why was he so oblivious at times?

"Kai?" Rei frowned a little, worried, as Kai began to hold his head in his hands and occasionally rub his temples – only to sigh in annoyance. _Is it possible for you to even think?_ His memory of the old man hissed, _Or is that head filled with nothing but air?_ Kai muttered a quick word of departure before he stood up and walked away from Rei who was watching him cautiously.

He couldn't help it, he had no choice but to get into _that_ bathroom: to get rid of these terrible thoughts, these aching feelings and disgusting emotions that were tearing him apart. He managed to dodge the press, or any fan that happened to come his way but he still saw those looks. The looks of _disgust_, of _pity, _even _hate_ as he stumbled passed holding his head as if it were about to burst open, he discarded any look of concern or worry – they weren't genuine…they just couldn't be.

Getting to his room was an easy task as he darted inside. Tala was still in… Kai's mind didn't think of what he could do – if Tala was here then he wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom but he truly needed in. This was _the worst _feeling Kai had ever felt in his entire life.

Tala frowned when he noticed the sudden reappearance of Kai. He hadn't exactly been gone long, he'd usually go out for walks for hours but he hadn't left for more than a quarter of an hour. "Kai?" The smaller teenager had his back resting against the closed door. He had his hands up to his face – his palms covering his brow. Even more unnerving was that he had begun to tremble, just like the other times when he _needed_.

"What's wrong?" Tala carefully walked over and tried his hardest to see Kai's face, was he trembling because he was crying? He couldn't want to be sick – it was in the afternoon: it wasn't his usual time… Kai felt Tala place his hands on his shoulders and felt himself being pulled closer until the redhead was hugging him.

Kai opened his mouth to say something but yet another memory washed over his and all he could do was shiver as the words made Kai even more in need of his little ritual. _Get out of my sight, boy. You're nothing that I should be wasting my time on. _"Tala." The redhead looked down at Kai, he was definitely going to say something along the lines of 'leave', or 'I hate you.' However Tala's view was completely off the mark, by a long shot.

"I'm sorry." Kai whispered and continued to rest his forehead against the others shoulder. Still Tala didn't quite understand why Kai had apologised, well that was until he felt the sudden force that Kai had applied – punching him in the gut and making him double over before sprinting off to the bathroom.

_Pathetic punch...Weakling... _Kai had locked the door and knew that it probably wouldn't stop Tala from coming inside and so raced to the toilet to stop these horrible memories, thoughts and emotions. Kai was stressing so much that he wasn't aware of Tala shouting on him, or the noises of Tala's foot colliding with the door itself or the door being forced opened.

_You'll never be worthy of the Hiwatari name! _Kai wasn't sure why but he was now simply being sick: he no longer was forcing himself to be sick he was just doing it as if his body now understood what it needed to do. Still the horrible thoughts did not end, they got worse. _I hate you. He hates you. We hate you. Everyone hates you._

Kai felt himself stop and gasped for breath suddenly realising that he was finding it harder to stay calm: his mind was telling him that there was something majorly wrong but still he also knew that this was the only way to get rid of these thoughts, but oddly enough they weren't disappearing yet.

He grabbed Kai and pulled him away, hoping that he wouldn't dare do anything too desperate as to throw up on the bathroom floor. Kai was slowly going into that state of mind in which he couldn't clearly think or rather he couldn't take anything in around him: he knew Tala was there and that he had been sick – but still nothing like that _mattered_ now that he was feeling so light-headed and carefree or so he assumed.

Tala didn't understand why Kai had suddenly started crying. It wasn't something that happened – Tala hadn't seen him cry like this, ever. He was weeping, and loud sobs were following them. Tala couldn't help but hug him closer, ignoring the foul smell that had begun to fill the room.

_You're too different. You're too weak._ Why was he still aware of his memories, why were they still haunting him? Was it because Tala was here? Yes, he had to be at fault otherwise these thoughts would have disappeared by now. "Kai. Shh, calm down." Kai had closed his eyes tightly suddenly becoming even more aware at what he had done. He'd not just punched a friend, no he'd _hurt Tala_. Somehow that made Kai even angrier at himself.

It didn't take long for Kai to compose himself again, even if he occasionally sniffed and would try to, subtly, use the back of his hand to wipe away a few tears that were irritating his skin. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Tala was sitting down next to the upset teen, Kai didn't want anyone to understand why but…what harm would come now? The whole world knew about what he did…

"Nothing..." Kai sighed, unsteadily, he could feel the nervousness grow within him, "...can hurt me..." Kai couldn't breath it was as if something were constricting his throat and so his breaths were coming out ragged and strained. "...if I...can just…Throw it away….later on." Kai had whimpered a couple of times and Tala put it down to his throat probably being incredibly sore.

Neither of them spoke, Tala just sat where he was – haphazardly stroking Kai's hair eventually he began to mutter to him to calm down and relax, and so Kai and closed his eyes trying to block out the memories of his cruel past but Tala couldn't help but ask the other boy about what this truly was all about. "What's hurting you?"

Another few minutes past and Tala believed he wasn't going to get anywhere until his attention came back to Kai and away from his own musings. "Tala." That was when Tala suddenly realised that Kai had stopped whimpering and had physically tensed - he'd even held onto Tala as if he was going to fall. Not only that but his eyes were darting around the room as if he were trying to find something.

The redhead watched Kai for a moment and still he remained completely still, frozen, Tala thought that maybe Kai was just really embarrassed until he noticed that Kai's face had paled drastically. "What is it, Kai?" Tala muttered to the sick boy. Kai opened his mouth a few times to utter inaudible words, before Tala knew it Kai was once again trembling and finally managed to whisper what was wrong with him.

"I can't see." Tala blinked and once more Kai answered, though this time his voice had notable fear in it. "I can't see...anything." The redhead's mind went blank. Then all hell broke loose as Tala began to panic, what Kai had said wasn't an aliment that Tala knew could simply happen. Tala looked around then realised that he had left his mobile lying on the bed - he'd need to leave the blind Kai and hoped that he didn't panic.

* * *

Author's Note: Apparently Kai's blind now too. I really should stop picking on him... Well review if you have time! Thanks for reading! Later.


	13. One Disorder? Two Disorders?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so I thought I had loads of time of school turns out I have basically two weeks to finish this, and another fiction (which has another 17 chapters to be added) –cries- My time management is bad. Anyway it just means that I have to about two chapters a day :s So this fiction should be finished in four day... So not going to happen... But thanks to those who reviewed:

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - I'm sure people won't read the reviews first... Or else yes that is a big spoiler. Now, now don't get too ahead of yourself with Tala taking advantage of little blind, helpless Kai XP Well thank you very much for reviewing.

Amanita Virsoa-Amaranthus- - I'll agree poor Tala and Kai, the next few chapters will hopefully be up quickly since I now have a major time-limit now. Thanks for reviewing!

missconfused7 - Kill Kai, now there's an idea! Kidding, no this has a happy ending... So don't panic too much, though there is much suffering to well get through. Thanks for reviewing!

Alexa- Well you'll have to wait and see if he stays blind... It's up to the plot bunnies to be honest. Aw, sorry if I worried you too much! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Thankfully the taxi had arrived no more than five minutes after Tala had requested one, meanwhile he had made sure that Kai didn't panic. However Kai ended up refusing to go to the hospital until he had cleaned himself up, which Tala had to do in the end. Kai had then refused to go outside just because there could be someone outside and he didn't want to be seen by anyone at a time like this.

Tala had to then leave Kai alone, go find a fairly new hooded sweatshirt so Kai could hide his face from anyone who happened to notice him. Then again no one would believe that Kai Hiwatari would be walking so timidly through the halls and hanging onto Tala's arm as if he just couldn't let go at any cost.

When they had arrived at the hospital Tala quickly explained and Kai was admitted into a private room – receiving the same line of questioning from multiple doctors. Several tests ended up having to be taken leaving Kai exhausted and regretting to come to the hospital in the first place. "Mr. Hiwatari, we don't seem to know what the problem is..." The three doctors which had decided to take on Kai's case ended up dumbfounded and had came to two conclusions.

"We believe that it..." The shortest doctor out of the three turned to look at the redhead who was sitting down, glaring straight at them. "The pain you described: the sudden blindness and everything else...well there's only two main explanations we can think of at this moment in time."

Tala continued to glare not appreciating the fact that they had decided to look at him when it was Kai's problem. They were pretty inconsiderate or so Tala thought. "Either it's all in your head or-" Another doctor piped up, the one that had stayed near the back, "-Or you're lying."

All of the doctors noticed the boy on the bed frowning, and the redhead suddenly stood up waiting quietly for some sort of explanation. "Well from the tests his eyes should be working perfectly: yet they aren't. So--." Then again, Tala was as exhausted as Kai was, worrying was far too tiring to do for several hours.

"--So you assume that he's making this all up." Tala hissed, he hadn't been this angry in a while, all these doctors had done was come in do a few tests – stick things in Kai – come back say they were negative and then give up. In the midst of all of this he would end up being told to leave since visiting times were over and there would be nothing he could do if he were to stay. How he hated hospitals.

"So all the pain I'm feeling isn't real - it's something I made up in my own mind..." Kai muttered to himself half-hoping to hear the doctors disagree with what he was saying, possibly telling him that he was simply misunderstanding. Something inside Kai made him frustrated at the lack of ability of medic al staff, "...Get out. I want another opinion on this matter." The three doctors left quickly leaving the two teenagers alone.

Kai was frozen, he couldn't trust himself to move just yet. Everything was completely black, he could feel the bed, smell the cleaning solutions but he didn't know where Tala was. Was he even in the room anymore? He must have been, since the door hadn't creaked opened or slammed shut.

"Where are you?" Kai wasn't too sure what was happening to him, but this pain was beginning to make him even more anti-social, it had started a few hours ago and seemed to be getting worse as time went on. Still he wondered if Tala was even bothering about him, maybe he was worrying? Or had the thought simply been conjured up like everything else seemed to be?

No more than few seconds later did Kai feel something on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" Tala was holding back his rage, not because Kai had done this but because the doctors had almost, already, convinced Kai that he was losing his mind.

Kai wanted to yell out every last thing that was hurting: emotionally and physically but then again it wasn't as if Tala was trying to ask stupid questions. "Nothing." Kai looked away from where he guessed Tala was standing, he sighed and closed his eyes – not as if it made much difference – and began to wonder what exactly would happen if he never got his sight back. Everything would change.

His eyes snapped open when he once again felt the other teen pull him into a hug, "You're bad at lying when you're blind..." Tala muttered, he didn't exactly know how to comfort Kai but since he wasn't pushing him away or tensing or trying to run to the other side of the room, he deemed that this was an acceptable approach.

"I've not had much practice." Tala smirked, he had been thinking about how different Kai was when he needed to fulfil his personal need to 'throw' away his problems. He had tried to figure out why Kai was doing this but his answer seemed a little too simple to do such extreme damage to himself. Surely he was still hiding the real reason?

Time past quickly and Tala was thinking of going back to his own room to get some sleep but when a new doctor entered the room with a somewhat serious look upon his face Tala decided he would stay at least to make sure this hospital weren't going to ship Kai off to some mental institution because they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. It will help us find out what truly is wrong with you." The doctor looked to have been much older than the rest in fact Tala was sure that this guy must have been able to retire. All Kai did was nod his head, it wasn't as if he could disagree. "Have you been feeling tired, maybe wanting to go to sleep even though you've just woken up?"

Maybe I should have left? Tala thought sadly as Kai shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with the end of his scarf. He probably didn't want Tala to hear what the answers to most of these questions. Eventually Kai shrugged and gave an answer to the patiently waiting doctor.

"Sometimes, I guess." There was a pause in the old mans questioning as he watched Kai closely as if he were looking for any other physical symptoms that the other doctors had missed.

"In which of these two sounds most familiar?" Kai listened carefully but found it strange that he couldn't see who was speaking – it was a new voice, but with no face to go with it. "You feel much worse when you exercise - but much better when you are resting or is it the opposite of that?"

Thinking about it, Tala knew that Kai had suddenly become much more prone to sleeping in and staying in his bed, so surely it was the first one that the doctor had described to him. However, Kai never really felt better until he was outside walking around, "I feel worse when I sleep."

Tala looked out of the window trying to distance himself from what the doctor was asking, he'd been given a few odd looks by the other doctors but this one seemed unaffected by the fact that an easy to anger redhead was with Kai. "Have you ever suffered from a psychological disorder?"

He didn't exactly know what the term meant, "Would an eating disorder be one?" The doctor was about to nod in reply until he remembered that even though this boy looked alert and very aware of his surroundings - he was apparently blind.

"Yes, it would." Tala had thought on a few occasions that Kai had forgotten that he was in the room since he would seem to – open up a little more and not fidget as much. "So, along with this pain you feel, blindness and fatigue - anything else?" The doctor was asking questions that didn't really relate to Tala, he hadn't ever been in hospital for an actual illness, disease or some sort of disorder. He'd been hospitalised for some broken bones and being unconscious but that was about it.

"I vomited a few times." Tala was about to tell Kai that he obviously did throw up because he was making himself do it but there was something in the others voice that made the redhead frown. As if Kai hadn't expected himself to do it.

"Anything else that you can think of?" There was nothing else that Kai could think of, not unless there was some physical side to him that had changed which of course in his current state he wouldn't know anything about.

"I've looked at your chart: your weight fluctuates greatly, this is because of an eating disorder yes?" A simple nod came from Kai. The doctor glanced to the boy who had been sitting with his eyes closed, arms folded, and legs crossed: did this other boy know about Kai's problems? Or was he just finding this out now: whatever the truth it didn't matter since Kai could very easily send him out.

"Do you know anyone in your family that has had an eating disorder?" Kai tried to think about his family but he refused to and so ended up not answering the doctors' question. Tala had opened his eyes to watch Kai, he knew that Voltaire was a topic that no one should never really bring up with Kai.

"Have you been taking any drugs - illegal or legal?" Kai shook his head. Tala wasn't too surprised at that, the redhead was sure that Kai wouldn't get into a drug habit, thinking about it more carefully it probably would be a good idea to keep any kind of drug away from Kai.

"What about Carbon monoxide poisoning could that be possible?" The doctor wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with this boy but he had a funny feeling it was going to be something more mental even though he had been complaining of physical pain. Kai tried to think about it but it ended up Tala had decided to take it upon himself to answer the question which the doctor was grateful for.

"No, otherwise a whole load of other people would have the same symptoms as Kai does." That was true Kai thought, everyone lived close together so if Kai was being poisoned then a few more people would have been admitted with similar symptoms.

The doctor paused in his questioning again and scrubbed a few things out and added some things in, eventually he asked a question that made Tala and Kai suddenly feel uncomfortable. "Kai: are you depressed?" Tala had never thought about Kai being as sad as that and Kai had never asked himself something as bluntly as that.

It took a while to get an answer off Kai but in the meantime Tala and been doubting whether or not Kai was actually happy. "Not really. Just fed up." Tala didn't quite know whether to believe that or not but he let it pass as the doctor pressed him for more information.

"Why?" Kai physically tensed. He was fed up alright; he was fed up with throwing up; he was fed up with Tala having to be with him twenty-four seven; he was fed up of having those headaches, those thoughts; he was fed up of people pestering him about his problem... "Back to this eating disorder of yours, why are you binging and purging then?"

"I don't know." Kai lied.

Tala was getting very uncomfortable in the room: they were talking about this so freely it just wasn't that normal. Tala had believed that if he had just physically stopped Kai from being sick then he would end up seeing that it was stupid and would in turn stop it. Although last night he had gone ballistic, possessed by his own need to do something as horrible as that... What was this disorder all about anyway? "You must know. You're the only person that really knows."

"Will he be able to see again?" The doctor was a little surprised at the sudden question he didn't know for definite that it would or wouldn't happen there was a chance that the boy would be able to see again but there was also a chance that...

"I doubt that he will be blind all his life. The body can handle little amounts of stress however stress does take its toll on you." The doctor had to admit he was curious on why the other boy had stayed, family and of course couples acted in the way he was. He wasn't leaving the boys side no matter what, just in case something happened. Even very close friends would leave to maybe get something to eat or phone someone – he hadn't moved since he had came into the room.

"So Kai...went blind all because he was stressed?" It sounded all too simple and unbelievable, the world was a stressful place and he was sure that more than half of the workforce could still see. The doctor couldn't help but smile at the younger man, he sounded a little stunned at the fact that his friend had been blinded by stress.

"It is possible. This is a warning coming from your brain telling you to calm down - by taking away one of your senses is trying to slow you down, pace yourself." He was half answering Tala and half giving Kai instructions in what he should do. "I do believe that you have something called Conversion Disorder. It could be several other things but – I believe it fits with your case."

"Conversion disorder?" Tala wondered what the hell it was, and what it meant for Kai – Kai however was merely thinking that he now had two disorders to deal with he just couldn't be bothered with finding what was wrong with him anymore.

"It's a condition where physical symptoms result from emotional distress or conflict. It usually does have some underlying cause to it...in this case would be your eating disorder which of course has its own underlying problem. It basically is as it sounds - it converts emotional pain into physical pain." The doctor continued to talk about what Tala and Kai should do if they wanted a chance to give the boy some major help.

"Getting rid of the eating disorder would be the logical way of approaching things it doesn't necessarily mean that Kai will agree to them." Tala looked between both the doctor and Kai there was something he was missing since Kai was now smirking...

"What do you mean?" He continued to look back and forth between the two until Kai decided to answer him, the answer itself made Tala want to yell in frustration it felt as if Kai was all the way back to square one again. Apparently Tala thought Kai had managed to get a little better.

"He means that I might want to continue throwing up, more than I want to see." It was the smirk that made Tala want to try to find out what really was going inside Kai's head. He wasn't smirking because it was funny, this situation just couldn't be amusing to anyone.

Kai was very sure in which he would pick between his sight and his coping method. "Really? So which one do you want more?" Tala asked but Kai ignored his as he heard the door open, and the doctor took a step out.

"I'll go have a quick word with the other doctors to see if my diagnosis is accurate enough." The doctor looked more experienced in the field of medicine but when he had said that all faith disappeared and Tala was ready to start glaring again.

"You mean you're not a hundred percent sure?" The doctor knew something like this would happen, usually with patients like these it would take the exact diagnosis to make them happy or to even remotely think about helping the person who was sick. He was a doctor but he was also human he didn't know everything.

"When it comes to psychiatric problems then diagnosis gets a little harder." Then he left, leaving Kai to wallow once again about the true stability of his mind. Kai lay back on his bed, happier that the questions were done for now but Tala had a few of his own to ask...

"Which one do you want more: being able to see or to keep doing that?" Kai knew that Tala was staring at him, he could feel his gaze and so he ended up rolling onto his other side trying to avoid Tala.

He was annoyed at himself, though felt guilty because he knew which one he would 'like' to pick and which one he would pick if given the choice. "I don't think you'd be fond of my answer." Kai waited to hear some sort of insult or maybe a complaint at how he shouldn't want to do something else over losing a sense. Yet he didn't hear anything.

The redhead had to agree – he wasn't happy about how Kai was acting but it was obvious that when it came to throwing away his problems Kai thought he needed it more than being able to see. That thought terrified Tala to no end. Tala ended up turning away from Kai hoping that he wouldn't shout anything out and start another argument.

How did his life get to this point? Blind, weak, tired - the whole world knowing about something that should have stayed secret - and in a hospital after having a throwing up session and being caught by Tala. How had he managed to do this? Why did he do this?

He knew why, although he couldn't admit it to himself because Kai knew that if he did then it could be possible to trust someone else... Giving trust to someone else would mean they could so easily disappear again and break Kai all over again. He couldn't allow himself to do that: being hurt like that was far worse than anything that was going to happen. Tala...

He tensed physically thinking about the redhead, he didn't quite understand him as much as he thought he did. It was as if he had another side to him, which of course he seemed to only reserve for a rare occasion. Why had he started crying a few days ago? He hadn't looked to be hurt, yet there he had been weeping over something. Or someone. Kai frowned Tala wasn't the type to weep over someone else.

Tala was the only one who had made him feel so self-conscious that he would constantly clear his throat or fidget. The doctors who would ask, awkward personal questions made Kai feel more at ease than knowing that Tala was in the room. Kai sighed again, sitting up.

He didn't understand why these feelings were intensifying. Just after he had been told about Tala leaving he'd felt unbelievably angry. He didn't even know why - since he had been telling the redhead to disappear any time things got a little difficult.

"Why do you want to leave?" Tala turned his attention back to the bulimic boy and tilted his head slightly, confused at the sudden question, "I know that you spoke to Mr. Dickenson." The redhead was irritated at the fact that Kai had managed to find out about his old plan but surprisingly he had forgotten about his so-called agreement with Mr. Dickenson.

Tala stood up and went back over to Kai, who was now frowning in his general direction. He didn't think that Kai would ever find out about his early departure and so was stunned for a brief moment when he actually sounded angry.

"I made that decision when I was incredibly..." Tala sighed, maybe he should be honest for once? It wasn't as if he had been lying he'd just been avoiding anything that would mean speaking about his feelings with a certain blader he was becoming increasingly attached to, "...jealous."

Jealous? Why would Tala be jealous? Oh right, Aidan... Kai didn't quite know how to respond to that and so decided to sit quietly as he had been. He could tell that Tala was still near him his smell was still there and Kai couldn't help but clear his throat even though he had no logical reason to.

"You've seen me do something disgusting on more than one occasion." Even if Kai was blind he still appeared to be having a hard time dealing with the fact that Tala had said he wasn't going to disappear any time soon. "Why aren't you leaving me to deal with it myself?" Kai thought that if Tala had found out then he would have been the person that would have distanced themselves from him. He wasn't meant to care, so why did he?

He heard a grunt of amusement and tensed when he felt the bottom of the bed dip slightly as Tala sat down leisurely. "I'll agree with you it's not exactly the most attractive thing in the world to see but-." Kai couldn't help but tense at the memory of what Tala had seen, if it was so unattractive why was Tala still here?

"So then why stay...? There's no point, I won't get rid of this." Kai's frowned deepened and he suddenly remembered that Tala had probably had to clean up after him since he would be occasionally too weak to do so. Kai had gotten used to the smell, it was not pleasant but it wasn't exactly roses either, Kai suddenly felt sorry for Tala – what had he been putting him through?

On the other hand Tala was trying to think of how to answer that question, he had never thought he would feel like this in his life at first he had believed that it was what everyone claimed as lust. Although a part of himself always told him that it was much more than that - as if he needed it to be more than a mere fleeting feeling.

Tala replied, but when he finally understood what his brain had been planning to say he reeled back in horror, he froze for a moment. "Because I lo-" What on earth was he about to say?

Another word that he had been programmed, had sworn that he would never say to another human being - had appeared so innocently and was about to slip out as words. Love? What the hell was he talking about? He was Tala Valkov, captain of the cold hearted Demolition Boys - he couldn't 'love' anyone.

He silently thanked the heavens that Kai couldn't see him, or else he would have caught the sudden horror which appeared on the redheads face. "I'll be back in a minute..." He added on quickly hoping Kai wouldn't notice anything. If he figured out what he had been going to say, which wasn't that hard, then he'd probably avoid him like the plague. Or worse, end up going out with Aidan.

Kai nodded and began to question what exactly Tala had been about to say – he heard the door squeak open and then close – still it had sounded as if Tala had stopped himself by throwing his hands over his mouth melodramatically hoping to catch any of the words that he hadn't meant to have said.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I need another update for today...Hopefully I'll be able to do it. I do have the dialogue done for the next chapter so...anyway review if you have time, must dash and type the next chapter!


	14. You Aren't Leaving

Author's Note: Yah, two updates in under 24 hours... Now I just have to do it all over again tomorrow. XD Well it took a while since I was hacking-and-slashing everything to pieces so I had to add some more stuff. Fluffy stuff... Anyway most people probbaly haven't read the previous chapter but anyway thanks to:

missconfused7 - You wouldn't think from any of my fictions that I actually like doctors... and hospitals. Did I update quick enough XD Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Kai, I must speak with you," Kai grimaced as he heard a familiar voice of the Beyblade Association chairman. Still Kai couldn't help but be slightly annoyed that Tala needed to go outside to answer his phone: just to come back and hand the phone over to him and take him outside to answer just so no machines in the hospital acted up because of it.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kai made sure that Tala did not physically leave his side, he didn't know where he was and he certainly didn't want to be left in the cold when he had no sense of sight. It was unusual for someone like Mr. Dickenson to phone anyone and so hearing his voice at the other end of the conversation, sounding as if he were panicking wasn't something that Kai was up-beat about.

Before Mr. Dickenson went into his usual rambling, customary greeting Kai decided to make this phone call as short as possible. "—It's rather a bad time, just tell me, what is it?" Kai sighed and wondered just what was going to happen now, everything was crashing and burning and he knew this wouldn't be good news.

"It would be best if I spoke to you in person, I'll come to your room." Kai didn't really want to speak to Mr. Dickenson simply because it might have been face to face but it didn't mean that Kai could see him. Kai decided that because he was the only adult that Kai had any, complete, respect for he might as well get this over and done with. "I'm not there at the minute...I'll be up in about twenty minutes though."

Tala who had been standing close didn't really want to chance taking Kai all the way back, who knew if those reporters were still floating around? Also Kai wasn't exactly in the best mood this morning and so this meeting just couldn't, and wouldn't end well.

A few moments of silence followed after Kai slowly tried to hand Tala's phone back to him without making it too obvious he couldn't see. However it was obvious – Tala was more to his right and he was currently offering the phone to the corner of the wall. "Tala, I need to go talk to Mr. Dickenson..."

Tala ended up agreeing to take Kai to his room, however halfway there, in the taxi, Tala didn't exactly know what was happening, Mr. Dickenson certainly wouldn't have asked Kai all the way from the hospital if he knew he couldn't see, he probably would have came to the hospital personally. "Does he know you're--?"

"No, and I don't want him to." Kai snapped and Tala couldn't help but glare back even if Kai couldn't see it. Still Kai was feeling agitated since he would have to pretend to see or else Mr. Dickenson would no doubt send him home, and then make a full statement to the media. That would not be good.

Kai made sure he was walking closely beside Tala just so he knew when to turn a corner or stop, thankfully the lift was still operational and they didn't have to awkwardly walk up all of the stairs. "Kai! There you are." Came the expected voice from down the corridor.

As the two teens came closer to Mr. Dickenson, Kai spoke louder than he normally would have but Mr. Dickenson didn't seem to have noticed as he waited for Kai to unlock his room. However to his surprise it was Tala that unlocked the door. "What is it?" Kai asked briefly as he slowly, but surely stepped into his room.

* * *

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and didn't bother to sit down which was when Tala knew that something _very _bad was going to happen. "We, the BBA, cannot sponsor you anymore." Kai didn't move a muscle he just stood there silently listening to the chairman. "The... bad image that you're receiving isn't exactly what the BBA needs at this time..." What Mr. Dickenson meant that because of all the nonsense last year they weren't as rich and of course the media ran society and the BBA couldn't mess with that even if it tried.

"Whatever." Kai shrugged his shoulders and hoped that Mr. Dickenson would leave as quickly as possible so he could start ranting and raving to Tala about how this was all that kids' Danny's fault. Although Tala was annoyed when Mr. Dickenson didn't leave and decided to ask him a question, which had made Kai look mighty angry.

"Tala, you're _tickets _came in." There was nothing that Tala could say to that and only a few moments later did the older man leave. Tala was sure that he and Kai had been getting on fairly well in recent days, not fantastic but a bit better. Now he was sure all of that was going to come crashing down...

"Hn." The redhead sighed when he noticed that Kai had reverted back to the whole cold front again, he must have really been annoyed about this ticket thing, perhaps he should just tell him he's not going anyway, and was only kidding on?

Kai had reluctantly taken directions from Tala back down to the taxi which they had told to wait for several minutes. Tala knew he'd probably be the one paying but he didn't mind too much as they were pretty fast and getting places.

When they both returned the nurse smiled at Kai and then quickly averted her eyes and spoke solely to Tala, "I'll let the doctor know that your back." Tala sighed again as Kai stormed into his room which he had luckily managed to find on his own. Tala rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering just what would the next few hours hold for him.

"I'm going to sleep." Kai said matter-of-factly and had already taken off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, slowly moving up trying to find where on earth the pillow was. "I'm tired, you stay here." Kai ordered, turning onto his side to try to get some shut-eye.

Although Kai couldn't see he could hear the amusement in Tala's voice and didn't need to look at the redhead who was now smirking and had raised an eyebrow feeling most pleased at how Kai was actually planning for him to stay in the room."Will I now?"

Kai opened his mouth to say something and realised that Tala was probably waiting for some indication on why he should stay, and since it was Tala he was speaking to his mind was probably in the gutter. "Just in case...someone comes in - like the doctor and he needs to tell me something. I can't do that while I'm asleep. Or if some fan ends up spotting me." Kai rambled on not really knowing what else he could say, it just wouldn't be right if he told Tala he wanted him to stay.

"You're still bad at lying while you're blind." Tala chuckled when Kai rolled his eyes and rolled onto his other side trying his hardest to ignore Tala. He was annoyed about the tickets, in fact the reason why he was annoyed about the ticket is because it was just a _ticket._ I was _two _tickets... So who was the other one for?

After a few minutes of silence there Kai smirked when he heard Tala finally answer him, "I'll stay If you want me to..."

* * *

Kai had been tossing and turning, obviously distressed by whatever was going on in his dream still Tala couldn't do anything until Kai woke up, and waking up someone who was having a nightmare was not something that Tala would do since he didn't want to be physically harmed just in case Kai lashed out.

Of course Tala had believed that this was the best time to get outside and get a quick snack to eat and of course ask the night-staff what Kai's illnesses meant and how he could help in the slightest and from what it sounded like, Tala hadn't been helping in the slightest.

Kai had woken up and of course had panicked as he couldn't see anything at all, once he had calmed down he remembered that he wouldn't be able to see anything at anytime and sighed in relief. Of course if he was in hospital then a certain redhead must have been near. "Tala...?" No reply. Kai thought that maybe he was asleep, although he didn't know the time he was sure that he hadn't slept through to the next day.

Kai wandered over to where he usually heard Tala's voice, "Where are you?" He froze for a second trying to hear any movement or reply but there was nothing and so Kai continued to walk through the darkness and ended up smashing his shin off what felt like one of the portable-food-tables which he used. "Ow!" Now he was just angry, where was Tala?

His sudden cry out in pain should have had the so-called light sleeper up, "Tala?" Unless he wasn't here that was... Which only meant that Tala had disappeared, and ignored him again, and that made Kai confused on whether he should have been angry or just plain depressed. That was until he heard the redheads voice, muffled. Kai stood still wondering which direction he was in and slowly walked towards the room door.

"Well, Kai should be let out when his eye-sight gets better." Another voice, one that Kai hadn't ever heard before. Maybe he was just imagining Tala's voice although his thoughts were soon proved wrong.

"Well the thing is I won't be here in a few days..." Kai blinked, hoping that he hadn't heard that right, maybe he was losing his earring now? Tala was still planning to leave? Why was he still planning on going? _Because everyone leaves you eventually..._ Usually he would have listened to the voice but hissed silently for the warped memory to shut up so he could continue to listen.

"Ah, well I'm sure you can get another one of his friends to come get him: just to make sure nothing happens." Kai outstretched his arms and felt the door in front of him, it would probably hit him if he 

didn't get out of the way especially if Tala was thinking of coming back in and so Kai had to take a few paces back.

Tala had not been expecting to see Kai awake but there he was standing in front of his with his hands over his chest with a glare plastered onto his face. Even though it was a terrible symptom for Kai to have to deal with, it also made it much easier for Tala to smirk – or even smile – while he was simply around Kai. He wouldn't be asked so many questions now... "Kai?"

"You're still leaving even though I might still be here?" Kai didn't know think he was angry at Tala until he had spoken those words. In fact he was more _insulted _at Tala's behaviour than anything else. Why did everyone seem to know that Tala was leaving – he even told a simply staff member. Why didn't Tala ever tell him of what he was planning? Why did Kai have to ask constantly in order to get a simple answer from him?

"You're in hospital, you'll get better here." Tala closed the door, of course he could barely see and couldn't help but think about what Kai had been... _not _seeing and slowly moved closer to the other teenager when he spoke.

"I really hate you." Out of all the places that Tala was leaving him in, it was a hospital. Kai could hear the short hesitant footsteps, Kai wasn't sure why but he had a funny feeling in his stomach which made him shift his weight from side to side.

"That's exactly why I'm leaving." Tala chuckled as he heard Kai snort as if he found his excuse entertaining in some way. Just when Tala thought that Kai wasn't angry or annoyed at him, he suddenly heard Kai talk coldly.

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave until I stopped. You said that you wouldn't let me do that again – over your dead body." He hadn't forgotten about that. The redhead was truly sorry for letting Kai down but because Kai had managed to throw up he had broken it and there was no real point in trying to admit that he hadn't.

Kai slowly moved away from Tala who could see that he was lying at the very corner of the bed, almost curling up into a ball. "I failed that: maybe I should go jump of a bridge, I did break my promise." Tala smiled sadly when Kai acted on impulse and glared at the suggestion. The redhead walked over and sat at the opposite side of the bed, waiting to be pushed or shoved off.

"Don't even think about doing something so stupid." Kai hissed, he hadn't meant it like that, he was just trying to get the redhead to stay a little longer. Why? He didn't really know but he did know that he really did want the other boy there, for whatever reason.

"Calm down, Rei and Aidan, and of course the rest will keep you company." Kai jerked his head back when he felt Tala ruffle his hair. How did he know where he was? Then again the light could have been on... Tala hadn't put on the light however there was enough light in the room to make rough outlines of objects and where Kai was standing.

Kai could feel Tala touching his face again only because his hands were much cooler than what they should have been. "You're cold." Kai closed his eyes and leaned back into the cool hand that was making his flushed face a little easier to handle. "I want you to stay," He wouldn't really go but he was curious to what the reaction would be and settled on making up a quick experiment.

He moved his hand slowly away from Kai while standing up and he didn't even need to take a step forward before he felt something grab his arm which 'conveniently' stayed within Kai's reach. "You're staying, moron." Kai yanked the arm back hoping that Tala really wouldn't leave.

Well that had been interesting. However when Tala sat back down Kai let go of his arm and so the redhead was confused at what exactly was happening. "I'll only stay if there's--." Tala decided that he would quickly slip his shoes off so he could at least lie down on the bed and not sit uneasily at the corner of the bed.

"--something in it for you? You're being selfish." Kai fired back quickly and was all too aware that Tala was now lying next to him. He was sure his face just got increasingly hotter and butterflies were becoming apparent in his stomach and once again he cleared his throat.

"If I were to be selfish I'd take you with me and never let you even so much as speak to Aidan again." Tala had closed his eyes and had said the full-truth for once, he didn't hate Aidan he just disliked the boy because he was trying to sleep with Kai.

He didn't know why but when he had heard that he smiled and the previous suppressed angry had disappeared. At least Tala still liked him a tad. "That's a little possessive, Tala." He knew that Kai hadn't taken offense to that remark since he hadn't tensed and he certainly had some humour in his voice when he had replied. Kai had turned over to try to speak to Tala more accurately hoping that he wasn't looking into space and appearing as if he was ignoring him.

"And?" Tala hadn't stopped smiling since Kai had let him get so close without as much as a word of rejection. All was going fantastic, well for this part of the night anyway as Tala began to play with some of the other's oddly-coloured hair.

"So you're, definitely leaving, then?" Wrinkling his nose Kai felt a little giddy at the fact that Tala was touching him so freely, though not perverted like when he had just started 'liking' him. Still Kai found the gesture comforting and tried to move a bit closer without drawing too much attention.

"There'd probably be one major thing that could make me stay but I highly doubt it'll happen." Kai was all ears to whatever that reason was, he didn't want Tala leaving he wouldn't see him for months and that would mean Tala could end up...with someone else.

"What would that be?" It wasn't as if Tala hadn't noticed that Kai seemed to be coming closer but he was surprised to feel Kai of all people resting his head against his shoulder – he was so close Tala could have rested his chin on him.

An arm slowly snaked its way round Kai and he smirked as Tala's hand rested low at his hip. Tala was still a pervert after all. "Nothing." Kai heard the other sighed after, he could _feel _the words as Tala spoke very close to his ear.

"You're bad at lying, period." Kai didn't think anyone could have forgot that they were blind as he blinked a few times when the darkness didn't disappear but it wasn't as if he was stressed, he was extraordinarily relaxed just seeing – blackness, and feeling something warm and comforting beside him.

"Rei's coming here tomorrow, you don't need to stay here if you don't want to." Kai mumbled hoping that Tala wouldn't suddenly leave – but this was sort of a test to see what Tala would do, and if Kai had any chance in making him stay... If he could make Tala stay in a very uncomfortable hospital bed then he could possibly make him stay in the country.

Tala's voice sounded weary at first but soon turned into a very relaxed and carefree tone. "I'll stay until he comes then." Kai smiled in the darkness again much happier now that he had managed to find out that something could cause Tala to stay, but what was that exactly? He didn't need to know what this major thing was but Kai couldn't get it out of his head and debated on asking Tala about what he meant.

"Tala." The redhead looked vaguely down at Kai expecting to see some sort of expression of discomfort or frustration but Tala ended up grinning when he noticed the small smile on his face. At least Kai didn't hate him like he thought he would – maybe he did have a chance after all? In response to Kai all Tala did was hum monotonous and wait for what Kai wanted to say. Kai had lifted his head up to look awkwardly at Tala.

Kai tried to form the question in his mind but it just wasn't possible as he sighed and rested his head back on Tala's shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, there had been something that caused such change in Tala – from cold and angry, to...this, as if he no longer cared about trying to sleep with Kai or trying to beat Aidan at anything related.

"At the moment? I couldn't better." This was one of those rare times that Tala could say he was happy, happy just because Kai was completely relaxed around him, because Kai was being himself once again – even though they both knew they were in hospital and that the whole world had seen Kai in a negative way, and Kai had two very horrible things wrong with him both of them were happy with what was happening.

Author's Note: Not really bothering about reviews, just trying to compelete this story as fast as possible so later! Hope you are enjoying it though! Thanks to anyone that's placed it on favourites or alerts!


	15. Kai's Plan

Author's Note: Well thanks to those who are still reading, and this is one of the updates for today, still need to write the other one: didn't take me too long. Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter(s);

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - Indeed he did and he will be... confessing 'very' soon, today at some time... Hopefully I can write the next chapter before I have to go out. Well thanks a lot for reviewing!

lexandros - Aww, thank you very much. :) Thanks for reviewing with such a nice review!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- - One of two updates for today, then again I don't know your timezone so it might be different days I end up updating on :o - anyway thanks very much for reviewing!

Gemenice - Tala leaving? Well we'll have to see, though there's some... kind... of fluff in this chapter to make the thought of Tala disappearing al ittle easier I think? Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Tala stretched and yawned hoping that he would get to Mr. Dickenson's office to talk to him about the whole ticket situation. He was thinking about cancelling then but ended up staying with his first plan which of course was the cowards way out.

Kai narrowed his eyes and looked at the direction he believed the redhead's voice was coming from. "Where are you going?" Kai had begun to get a little suspicious of Tala: who would disappear in the morning then come back sometime around noon.

"To sort something out, plus I need to go speak to Bryan and Spencer." Hearing about the other two members of the Demolition Boys Kai nodded, maybe Tala had been going to them and moaning about how pathetic Kai's willpower was, or laughing about him being blind...

"Whatever." Kai shrugged and sat up hoped that he would be back quicker than usual, today hadn't started out well: all because Tala had started speaking to that _same _nurse and Kai couldn't help but get so annoyed at the act that he ended up telling her to leave.

Sighing when he heard the door open and close, and visualising Tala walking out with a wide grin on his face Kai had planned to sulk for a while on his own until a knock at the door came and someone stepped inside. "Is there anything I can get you?" The voice asked and Kai was about to ask then to leave when an idea occurred to him.

"Do you have a phone?" He could phone Rei who of course could help him locate a certain blonde. He wasn't going to sit in a hospital room for hours on end without some entertainment and seeing as even if the Glaswegian was speaking nonsense, the dialect made it more than bearable.

"Em, yes, there's one in the staff room – I'm sure it'll be okay if you use it really quickly." Kai nodded and stood up and the nurse began to guide the boy to the staff room.

Tala on the other hand wished he could have been back at the hospital, since it was obvious that Mr. Dickenson had made this meeting today for this time, for a very annoying reason. "Mr. Dickenson?" Maybe they were just leaving? He hoped so since he had to speak to Mr. Dickenson in private and two reporters in the room would make that difficult.

"These are reporters from the main newspaper in this area..." Mr. Dickenson explained and sat down, Tala didn't greet them in a way they were accustomed to as he made the bold move of making sure they knew they weren't welcome by glaring intensely.

"We know that you're very close to Kai so we just want the truth to set everything straight." _Yeah, right. _Even if Tala did say something about Kai that was completely true it would be warped, taken out of context and thrown on the front paper.

"You want me to tell you about Hiwatari?" Tala sat down slowly, this would take longer than he had hoped. These stupid reporters would ask him every question under the sun before they left, then again at the moment they were probably going to try to entice Tala to give them something they could lie about.

"Of course there will be great benefits for you if you happen to tell us." _Ah, money_...It certainly wasn't a surprise since he knew that more than a handful of people in the apartments had been getting offers so long as they agreed to say something about Kai. None of them had agreed though.

Maybe he could lie about someone else so the attention on Kai would ease of, "How much exactly?" Tala humoured then and decided that maybe he could lie about Aidan's friend, that Danny kid, who had made it all up...

"Well it depends on the information you give us." Although, Kai did like Aidan, a friend or closer than that Tala wasn't too sure and so it wouldn't go down well if Tala accused a friend of a friend of having the same thing wrong with him.

"That's pretty low then." Tala shrugged and ended up looking over to Mr. Dickenson that was smiling sadly at him. The reporters looked at one another then back at the captain, surely he knew a lot about Kai and so would demand more than just a little?

"And why is that?" They asked more curious over his behaviour than what Kai was getting up to. Tala didn't know how long he was going to be questioned although he hoped that Kai hadn't gotten worse while he was away.

"I don't know anything." He said bluntly and demanded that they leave so he could speak to Mr. Dickenson about the 'up-coming tournament,' which they both fell for and left quickly.

--

Rei had been reluctant to go and find Aidan but when he had noticed that he was alone he had immediately told him to go to a certain hospital where a certain beyblader was waiting. Once Aidan had got there, he had told Kai he was just waiting around for training to start – which had begun just as Aidan had reached the hospital – and Kai couldn't help but feel annoyed at his wrong-timing.

"Ah' ye' got me outta trainin', it's sound!" Aidan laughed and sat down watching Kai, a little confused at why he was just staring ahead and hadn't even looked at him in the eye since he had walked in. Kai turned to look at the blonde but decided against it as he didn't quite know how Aidan would react.

"Just to let you know I'm blind..." Aidan blinked and then realised that no wonder Kai hadn't bothered to look at him. At least now he knew he wasn't being ignored for something he'd done. Not hearing a sound of disgust or extreme distress Kai sighed, thanking Aidan for not going mental at the small matter.

"Hoo ye' manage dat?" Kai smiled when he tried to think of a way to explain it, he didn't want to try to say everything that doctor had or else he would have been there all day. Still the easiest answer came to mind and it didn't seem to cause Aidan any disbelief.

"Stress apparently." Kai didn't want to say that it was because of another disorder: he may have trusted Aidan but it was enough for him to just know about one. Aidan wondered that because Kai was blind would he still act the same.

Kai couldn't tell where Aidan was until he was 'up close and personal' as soon as Kai felt a ghost of a touch on his lips he jerked his face to the side hoping that Aidan wouldn't be too insulted by the gesture. He just wasn't in the mood to kiss Aidan. He was remembering the old days...within the Abbey walls.

"Whit ye' bein' cold fur?" He rose an eyebrow but was still smiling lightly as Kai shifted on his bed. Aidan wasn't too keen on Kai after he had found out his little problem but he'd gotten used to the idea and had been grateful that Kai had phoned him.

"Just remembering something..." Kai muttered, he wasn't thinking clearly when he spoke to Aidan, his tone was being used as if he was being careful of saying the word himself in case it hurt anyone else. "About the Abbey..." Aidan frowned, he had no clue what the 'Abbey' was.

"Whit's that?" Kai's eyes widened a fraction and he mentally scolded himself for believing that Aidan would know about such a place. He had actually had forgotten that it was only the Demolition Boys and the BladeBreakers that new about _that_ place. Why had he confused Aidan with them? Tala should have been back by now...

Aidan noticed Kai tensing and his face showed distress, he started speaking but as he continued he got quieter and quieter as if he didn't really want to continue. "It was horrible place: strict, extensive physical and mental training..." So the blonde decided to stop him from saying anything. Usually he would be called to a friend's house and they would talk about something _amusing_ or if he went to a girlfriends, or boyfriends house they just wouldn't be talking.

"Ye' don't need'tae talk aboot it then..." Aidan trailed off finding this whole situation awkward, usually people kept things like this to themselves, why was Kai planning on sharing this horrible information it wasn't as if Aidan could go back and change it.

"But I--." Kai had made a mistake about mentioning it but he had felt comfortable when he realised it was Aidan however, he suddenly felt like a complete idiot for trying to explain something like the Abbey to him.

"Ah'd prefer if ye' didnae tell me – it's in the past, right?" The voice that Aidan was using wasn't one that Kai would associate with what he was trying to say. He sounded as if _he_ was avoiding the subject of the Abbey because he just didn't want to hear Kai 'whining'.

Most people would have felt astonished if Kai would openly talk about anything related to the Abbey and so the way Aidan was acting was making Kai a little nervous. Aidan would probably disappear on him now. "I know, but --." Aidan interrupted again.

"Seriously ah' don't wanna know any'hing aboot the 'Abbey' if it'll gee ye' a hard time." He was a little frustrated when he had heard Kai continue to try to bring this place up. It was obviously something that had caused him great pain but he didn't want to know about everything he had been through. It was over, why linger on it?

"How do you expect me to trust you, if you aren't even going listen to me?" Kai snapped, not appreciating the fact that Aidan wasn't listening to him or letting him finish his sentences. Aidan sighed sadly, he was coming off as a right villain... _Why me?_

"Ah just don't wanna hear any'hing that invovle's yeh getting hurt...Ah dunno what yeh' felt 'n' ah' don't wanna gee ye any pity..." Aidan tried to explain but Kai seemed to take it the wrong way and ended up feeling more stupid than before. Maybe this was why he had trouble holding onto people? He had tried to speak about bad things but none of them listened and eventually they disappeared.

"You already think you can't relate to me?" Kai shook his head lightly trying to rid himself of the sudden guilt. He had been pushing Aidan into a discussion he didn't want to hear – he could have left, he was blind he couldn't exactly run after him.

"Ah' noo ah can'nae. 'e worst hing 'hat's happened tae me is have ma parents split – an' ah kinda even remember may'st 'a it." Aidan rubbed the back of his neck hoping that they could get onto something more cheerful than the 'Abbey' or his 'disorder'. It just seemed that every time Aidan came to see him he'd have yet another terrible thing to bring up.

Parents' splitting was the one thing that hadn't happened to Kai – he just couldn't relate to Aidan whatsoever. "I'm in a lot of pain – since you can't even imagine what I'm going through, why are you still here?" Aidan began to wonder if he had said the wrong things, maybe he should had just listened for a minute or two at what Kai had to say?

"Ah' dunno..." Aidan muttered and tried to think of why he had come here to visit him, "Yer' interestin'."Kai on the other hand had now placed Aidan in first place in the perverted list. Like hell was he an interesting person he was probably just after one thing.

"I'll admit I find you interesting but I don't think it's in the same way..." Kai muttered and the two teens sat in silence for a moment before Aidan hugged the smaller boy. Kai tensed for a brief moment before telling himself to relax, however he felt more uncomfortable than he had been in a long time.

"Look's lit' Tala won aff-ter aw." Aidan laughed when Kai wrinkled his nose in some sort of message of disgust. However Kai was a little curious by what he meant by 'won', what had Tala won? How? That was when he decided that he must have been blind to other things that were going on.

"I doubt Tala even likes me anymore." It was said as if it were a fact and so Aidan was curious: if Tala didn't like Kai that meant he wouldn't have a problem with him trying to woo the boy. Still he highly doubted what Kai was saying, Tala was in his books head over heels for Kai.

"Eh! Yer' lossin' yer' mind... 'course eh' does." The first part made Kai feel worse, he had began to think that he was going crazy or rather unstable and now here Aidan was saying it as a joke – but was it really? Though it was odd for Aidan to be disagreeing with him, surely he should have agreed to his comment?

"Why are you trying to change my mind about Tala...?" Aidan wasn't surprised when Kai asked, though Kai was somewhat taken aback by the answer he gave. Still Kai was wondering what if Tala was standing outside listening in? Maybe Aidan hadn't noticed him? Now that would be bad...

"Ah kin admit defeat, unlike ye' both." Kai frowned and glared at where he thought Aidan was, which made the blonde laugh loudly. Although he Aidan could admit that he had no chance in winning at the moment he might as well tell Kai that hadn't lost all hope. "Can'nae say am noo gutted, couse ah am – but nae point in leavin' ye' on yer' ane' when ye' kin' hu'v Tala. Plus anytime ye' fall out ah can come along ageen and run away way ye."

Kai smirked at the last comment it had reminded him of the possessive words that Tala had spoke. They were both alike in some ways though confidence wise Kai would have to say Aidan was winning at the moment. It then made Kai ponder – why had Tala stopped being so confident? "I'm going to be alone. He's leaving tomorrow," He used to be borderline sexual harassment: now he wouldn't touch him until he was completely certain he wouldn't be rejected. "So, he obviously doesn't like me anymore."

"Did 'eh tell ye' why 'e' wis leavin'?" As soon as Aidan had said those words the door opened and the redhead stepped inside with a glare fixed on his face, not like Kai could tell. He was blind and far too absorbed in his thoughts to think about anything. Tala was leaving he had admitted that – he never told him _why_ he had decided to leave. He had explained Spencer's reason, not his.

Aidan and Tala glared at one another before Tala decided to say something. He wasn't _that_ annoyed to see Aidan but he had talked to Mr. Dickenson and then had to get through another whole load of reporters from different newspapers offering practically the same deal. "What are you doing here?"

Kai was taken out of his thoughts as soon as he heard Tala speak and he raised his head, giving him a straight answer, "I invited him since you left." Kai hadn't meant his words to come out so harsh and cold and it seemed to shock even Aidan who wasn't exactly in favour of Tala.

"Well I'm back so he can leave." Tala argued back hoping that they both wouldn't start fighting while Aidan was here knowing his luck he'd probably be banned from coming to the hospital which would put Tala's plan down the drain.

Kai couldn't help it and argued back, "Or you can just leave _again_." He didn't know what was going on, about who stayed and who left and he didn't really want to ask since the whole thing had been pretty awkward for all of them.

Maybe it was Tala that had left, but if it was Aidan that had decided to stay then he would have said something by now. "So did you invite him for another boozing and making-out session?" Apparently it was Tala that had stayed and the Glaswegian had left as quickly as he could.

Tala was annoyed about most things but he felt like a child who had just be scolded in front of the 'cool kids' and so he was annoyed at Aidan for being there, and also at Kai for yelling back at him. "I told him I wasn't that interested anymore..." The redhead had sat down only to get to his feet again, this, this was good news.

Kai bowed his head as he heard Tala move to the other side of the bed slowly. Maybe he wasn't in a bad mood anymore? He tested it but trailing off, "I tried to tell him about the Abbey...but..." There was no immediate reply from Tala only because he was stunned that Kai would try to tell Aidan that sort of thing.

"He didn't understand." Tala sat at the very bottom of the bed not wanting to leave Kai and not exactly wanting to be close enough to him so he could be hit. He didn't know how annoyed Kai was about him leaving until just there... He heard a shaky breath be exhaled from Kai and so his attention turned fully onto the other teenager.

_No one understands you since you're so horribly different. Why else is Tala leaving? He supposedly likes you and yet he'll just abandon you like everyone else._ Kai's mind wasn't letting the question slip by and so Kai had no choice by to ask it, "Tala...Why exactly are you leaving?"

Tala lay back and rested on his elbows. He knew why he was doing this: he'd planned it at the last moment, he just wanted these feelings to disappear but a part of him wanted them to stay so he could feel happy whenever he even looked at Kai. "I'm running away."

Kai wasn't sure he had heard right, Tala didn't just tell him straight off why he was leaving? Maybe this was why he never knew, he never liked to be labelled the curious or nosy one. He should ask more questions. "Why?" Kai knew where Tala was, he could feel him, if he stretched out he could probably jab him with a toe.

"Why else do you run away?" Tala looked over at Kai who had tilted his head slightly as if he wasn't aware of the answer. Kai was interested since he was finally getting to the bottom of Tala's sudden decision to disappear.

"You're scared? Of what?" Kai blinked, he was sure his eyes were stinking because of the cool air but they continued to nip painfully. Was Tala really scared of something? Tala wasn't think kind of person that would just run away from anything so what was affecting him so much?

"Certain...tormenting feelings I guess." Tala smiled to himself knowing that Kai wouldn't be able to see him, he just wanted the whole world to stop. Just stop so he could try to explain exactly what he felt to Kai and then start time again. He would have told but Kai himself wouldn't have a clue...

"Why can't you just stay?" Tala looked back over to Kai who was now bowing his head again and rubbing his head as if he had a bad headache. Kai had always asked never to be left alone, and for some reason he never was angry with the people that eventually did leave.

Tala thought that when Kai had heard about the tickets he would have been so angry that he would have tried to seriously hurt him. Though what had they done, a little tiff and that was that... "Kai? You've still got--."

Kai knew what was coming, he had said it before and he was not allowing Tala to say it again. "I don't care about Rei, Aidan or anyone else – why can't you stay, moron!" Kai hadn't felt so hopelessly desperate for something, even when he wanted to throw his problems at that time away it didn't even come close.

Tala was quiet for a moment until he saw Kai's left hand form a fist which held some of the linen from the bed. "Why are you leaving me alone again?" He whispered through clenched teeth. Tala sat up and took his shoes off once again and sat next to Kai like he had done before.

Kai felt Tala move and for a moment he thought he was going to leave there and then. Although he felt the arm snake its way around him, and suddenly something leaning on his shoulder, Tala smirked when he felt Kai relax almost immediately and he muttered into the boy's ear. "Remember when I said... that only one major thing could stop me from leaving?"

There was a small nod that came from Kai who was most happy that there was a reason, he just needed to figure that reason out. "I'll come here tomorrow...and tell you something – depending on..." Tala sighed and Kai felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up and he suppressed a shudder. "Your reaction--"

"This is just so you can run away just in case isn't it?" His reaction? Why was Kai already nervous about tomorrow? What was Tala planning in that mind of his? It was something that Tala believed that Kai would hate so much that he was willing to skip the country for it.

"I never claimed to have the nerve for admitting stuff." _Admitting stuff? _What could he be admitting exactly? He already knew he liked him - - wait... Kai blinked, it could be that he was going to tell him that he _didn't _like him. His reaction would be him being in a bad mood...That sounded logical. So all Kai had to do to keep Tala here was not get mad?

However the thought that Tala didn't like him didn't sound all that logical since he was sitting here like this. Kai closed his eyes for a moment – everything would work out fine, Tala would stay whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo! I've not slipped up yet on updating twice a day... Well I've only done it once but still! Must dash to write the next chapter, hope you enjoyed reading up to this point!


	16. Gone

Author's Note: Another update, another chapter down only four more to do... You think I'd be able to do four updates in one day? Ack, I'll have a go tomorrow see if it's possible to finish it! Woo, thanks to those who have been reading so regularly and thanks for reviewing;

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - Yes he's admitting it... I am simply because I really need to do it (two weeks till school start and I'm sure I'll be buried under school work before too long), I'm just trying to finish any fiction I have started on all the sites I'm on so I'm not cruel and leave the story waiting another few months till it gets an update. Tala won? Well we'll see your interpretation after this chapter, shall we? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

He felt as if he were going to go into a test, one of which he wouldn't be able to correct with a simple 'forgive me' if it all went wrong. There were two things Tala was worrying about: Kai would laugh at him, make fun of his feelings or... He would deny then. Tala knew that he probably wouldn't accept his feelings or remotely feel the same way but how he _wished_ that would happen.

Tala couldn't stay over night with Kai like normal since he had bags to pack just in case: Bryan and Spencer had agreed to his little plan. His stuff was probably waiting at the airport... along with Bryan and Spencer. When Tala had came back to the room he didn't think Kai would still be asleep since it wasn't that early in the morning, "I guess I _need_ to wait a few minutes..." He sat down where he normally did and watched the clock and Kai himself alternatively until he believed that he needed to get this over and done with or else he wouldn't have an escape route.

"Kai..." He gave him a gentle shake, and slowly stirred the other blader from his sleep. Kai was a little confused to see a mass lump of fiery red, usually he would wake up by himself or Kai would be woken rudely by one of the cleaners. He knew that voice, it was definitely Tala who had woken him.

"Tala?" Kai blinked, staring at the blob, he frowned and rubbed his eyes hoping that he wasn't dreaming that his eye sight was coming back. "—you're meant to be leaving today." Tala frowned slightly when he noticed that Kai continued to rub his eyes as if he were crying, that obviously wasn't true, Kai wouldn't cry over Tala leaving.

"Only if everything goes terrible from this point onwards..." Tala smiled down at Kai who had yet to sit up. Kai was just hoping that Tala wasn't going to say he hated him, but that of course wasn't going to happen because why else would Tala want to leave as soon as he had told him?

_Just do it..._ Tala took a deep breath hoping that it would give him enough courage to say what he needed to. He couldn't spend all day here he had a plane to catch. However Kai could end up sharing the same feelings and everything would be happy ever after, but who was Tala kidding?

_I can't... _He backed out on saying anything, what could he say – it wasn't something that he could just blurt out and expect Kai to understand what he meant. Surely if Kai thought that he was leaving then he would just say anything, agree with anything to make him stay?

Kai could have just lied to keep him here that was another possibility of what could happen. _He's going to hate me..._He could see it now – Tala telling him and Kai sitting up in his bed, furious that Tala had wasted his time when he could have been sleeping.

_Just go for it! Now or never damn it!_ All he had to do was say it, and it would perfectly fine – fine because he could always go back to cold Russia and hide until the tournament which by then, Kai would have found someone else and would be more than happy to forget about something so trivial.

_Here goes..._Kai could see the whiteness of the room, the dark grey shadows in the corners and of course the one thing that he dared not to look away from, was Tala. A blob of red and two blobs of very pale blue, he stared at the other boy's eyes knowing that he hadn't done it in a while, he had kind of missed the sight of the redhead...

Kai was laying on his side - staring straight at Tala – a hand propping his head off the pillow. The whole thing just made it harder for Tala to even say. The person he...loved was staring straight at him and probably had no idea what his reaction would be. "I think..." Kai listened intently but he couldn't help but notice the pauses and sighs that Tala were making as if he were being told he was doing a terrible job.

_I sound so stupid... _Tala hissed at himself, he didn't mean to say 'think' what was he thinking! He knew how he felt he didn't have to say that. Now Kai would probably believe that this was a joke because Tala had used the right words.

"...I mean I _am_..." Tala quickly corrected himself. Meanwhile Kai was thinking about how Tala was going to come out with 'I am no longer going to follow you around like a lost puppy.' Or 'I am flying away to be with someone else.'

_He's going to laugh at me._ Tala sighed as he heard what he had said, now he was sure he was acting like some nervous fan – oh the shame. He'd never said anything like this to anyone and his confidence had gone every since Aidan showed up and almost sleep with someone he... liked a lot.

Kai had to stop himself smiling, the way that Tala was acting was certainly different but not exactly in a bad way. "I'm in love with you." Tala then thought he had said something wrong as Kai just stayed where he was, "I mean – I love you..." He sighed, _Smooth one Valkov...Real smooth._

He'd stopped breathing, he was sure he had. Tala hadn't just said the 'L-O-V-E' word surely? Kai felt pretty stupid and here he was thinking that Tala would have told him that he _didn't_ like him. Kai continued to stare at Tala would now appeared to be watching him and then glancing at something on the wall.

_He'll leave if I don't do anything._ Kai yelled at himself but he couldn't think of anything to say to Tala, it wasn't as if he _loved_ Tala. No, he just couldn't – perhaps Tala was having a joke, maybe he had read one of those how-to books online and this was a way to get him into bed before Aidan?

_I'm sure if he felt the same he would have done something by now..._ Tala hadn't seen any chance at all from Kai. Shouldn't he had jumped into his arms and said that he loved him to or at least said _something_? The silence was making Tala panic what was Kai thinking about – had he heard him correctly?

"I have a plane to catch..." Tala looked back at the clock he'd been here as long as he possibly could stay unless he wanted to miss that plane. Still Kai hadn't moved or even spoke a word. "Goodbye... I guess." Kai couldn't help but open his mouth to say something but was again stunned back into silence as he saw Tala lean in, kiss him on the forehead – ruffle his hair and stand up.

_He's leaving...Say something_ _if you want him to stay moron! _He blinked, what was going on? Tala couldn't be really leaving just after he said _that_ it just wasn't possible. He would stop walking away any moment now...any moment now... "Tala."

He was relieved that Kai had decided to say something, he was so happy in fact that Tala turned around waiting to hear some sort of response, but Kai sat up and ask possibly the worse question that could ever be possible in this situation.

"You're kidding right?" Tala could have hung himself right about now: he'd embarrassed himself in front of Kai but stuttering and eventually, said what he wanted to say, and now... Kai didn't even _believe _him. Kai on the other hand wondered if Tala was being completely serious, he knew Tala liked him but _loved _him that was a totally different playing field. One of which Kai had really no experience in whatsoever.

Sighing sadly Tala shook his head, "...I'm kidding if you think my feelings are just a stupid joke..." Kai bowed his head, hearing the sadness in Tala's voice and then he heard the door open and close. Tala had already gone.

"You never joke, Tala. You never joke." Kai had clutched the piece of material at the edge of the bed and was consumed by the feeling of stupidity, what the hell did he just do? What did he just ask? This was the same Tala he had known for most of his life, this was the same cold Tala that had once been rivals with him.

It didn't take him long to get to his feet, find his shoes and phone and dart out of the door looking down the long corridor. "Tala?" He squinted down the corridor hoping to see a mass amount of red but there was no one._ He must have bolted..._ Kai then started to walk very fast towards where he believed the lifts and stairways were.

There were two lifts one of which Tala was already going down and so Kai moved to press the call button until he saw a white blur on the door, he saw black blurs as well and hissed at his misfortune. "Out of order..." Kai guessed that he would need to get down to the main desk quickly if he wanted speak with Tala.

_Looks like I have to take the stairs. _Kai hadn't been down stairs in a while, he was sure that his legs wouldn't give way but the fact was he couldn't see the individual steps – everything was a dark blue-ish colour. He grasped onto the handle bar and slowly made his way down. He knew that the lift would have bet him, what could he do now?

Tala hadn't got to the airport yet so maybe he could get someone to tell him which airport it was and get them to stop him? "Rei...He would be the...last person...in the phonebook." He muttered to himself as he looked at the dark blob which he hoped to be his phone. He managed to, after few attempts turn the thing on and hoped it was the right number.

_He'd better pick up. _It would be a very bad day if Rei didn't pick up to help him. He owed Kai. Kai gave a sigh of relief when the much familiar voice of Rei. However Rei never even got a chance to ask who it was before Kai was asking him questions, "Which airport was Tala going to?"

Rei was a little concerned at how Kai was sounding, he was a little out of breath, he was constantly saying, 'Damn' or muttering about he hated his eyes. "He never said." Kai was sure he was about halfway down the hospital stairs by now, he could feel the cold air from outside inside of the stuffy atmosphere in the main wards.

"What the hell am I doing?" He didn't say goodbye to Rei because he'd probably need to speak with him again and so he tried to think about how he could call Tala, he couldn't remember where the 'T' button was, he needed to or else he could speed-dial him.

He was outside at the moment and was assaulted with colour and Kai had to hold the phone away from him, thinking he was going to be sick there and then. He closed his eyes and stood next to the main door, _Pick-up, pick-up, pick-up..._

* * *

Tala sighed and shook the two small bangs out of the way of his eyes, his phone vibrated a few times and he pulled out the phone to see the small screen with the alert of: 'Kai Calling...' Tala didn't even want to think about what had just happened not only had he been rejected, Kai actually thought it had been a joke. Ouch.

"Sorry. Kai." Tala muttered to himself as he clicked the small red button, automatically refusing the call. Bryan and Spencer were a little distance away speaking about what must have happened because when Tala had came here he was not... Tala. He looked as if someone had just told him to drown a few hundred kittens and puppies all in all he was obviously not happy.

"So? Why are you...sulking?" Bryan came up from behind and looked at the screen of the phone, which had blackened and Tala shoved the device back into his pocket. He rolled his eyes and sighed, not wanting to go into any sort of detail or outline of what had happened.

"Leave it Bryan." Spencer shook his head when Tala was in a mood like this it was usually best to leave him for a while until he bounced back or someone else slapped him and told him to grow up. Bryan sighed and wondered why on earth Tala had decided on telling Kai anyway, wasn't it obvious that Kai didn't like Tala as much or else they would have both been unable to keep away from each other.

"I guess, what's done is done no point really. Tala will avoid Kai. Kai will avoid Tala." The only reason why both Bryan and Spencer had decided to stay out of this little affair was because Kai was meant to be sick, and so they didn't exactly want to stress the kid out and Tala was looking pretty own and so bringing anything Kai-related up would surely made him depressed.

That was when another call came to Tala, he sighed and hoped that it wouldn't be Kai and surprisingly it wasn't. Bryan peered over the shoulder teenager's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "Rei? Why's he phoning you?" Now that was weird.

"Rei--?" Tala had decided to answer it he doubted that Kai was with Rei, Kai was in hospital after all and he was sure that Kai hadn't told Rei about his recent hospital visit. Rei had been phoned back by Kai who had demanded that he call Tala and find out certain things and of course stall him.

"Tala are you on the plane?" Rei asked and had began to wonder why Kai out of all people were trying to stall Tala from leaving from what Kai had heard from him Tala wasn't too interested in him anymore and that was why he was leaving.

"No..." Tala sighed and watched the board above in which told him which planes were allowing passengers on and currently his plane was still being 'Refuelled'. Rei frowned, Kai had asked which airport Tala was at so surely that would mean Tala didn't want anyone to know?

"What airport are you at?" Bryan sensing the sudden tension snatched the phone off Tala and stopped him using the line of, 'It's none of your business,' or, 'You don't need to know.' Although the act didn't go without some public attention as some people had turned around to see a very dangerous looking redhead yelling.

"Bryan! What the hell are you doing?" Bryan wasn't scared of Tala and so decided to see what events would unfold if he gave the Chinese blader the information he wanted. He had a funny feeling that it wasn't Rei that wanted to know this since he'd never really been close – to any of them.

"He's at the major big one in the middle of town, why are you asking Kon?" Rei sighed, hopefully Bryan would force Tala onto a plane to get as far away from Kai as possible. Suddenly the board changed from 'Refuelling' to 'Now Boarding.' Tala sighed, at last he could leave this hellish place.

"...Kai wants to know." Bryan smirked and replied with a louder voice hoping that Tala was trying to eavesdrop which he was trying very hard not to do. Bryan shut the phone over, hanging up immediately – who knew Kai might actually phone?

"Kai wants to know, how interesting..." Tala avoided looking at Bryan who was now waving his phone back and forth in front of Tala's face. Tala didn't quite understand what was going on, Kai hadn't done anything – and then he had accused him of joking. So why was Kai calling him now, why was Rei trying to find out where he was?

"Did you not even say goodbye, how cold of you." Bryan smirked when saw Tala's jaw clench – he must have struck a nerve there. Bryan sighed, he didn't know what the entire story was but he knew that Tala did have some feelings for Kai. "Look you have two choice moron, either --." However Tala interrupted him no longer wanting to hear about anything related to the dual-haired boy that was still in hospital and Tala had just left...

"—I don't care!" Which was a lie which came out to shut both Bryan and Spencer up.

* * *

Kai was dizzy and he was sure that this taxi driver believed that he was drunk. "Sorry I wasn't able to stall him more Kai." Rei apologised over the phone, as Kai tried to fix his eyesight onto something, he could see colours but that was it – he really shouldn't be out here on his own.

"It's fine." Kai was grateful to Rei, he had managed to get him the answers he needed and the fact that Bryan had answered the phone made it a little better. Now he was looking for a red blob, a lavender blob and a yellow blob in this airport...

"Well good luck. Call if you need anything." Rei hung up and Kai took a deep breath, and handed over a handful of money – when he didn't hear any complaints he left hoping that he hadn't just given the guy a small fortune.

When Kai stepped into the airport he could have died. There was _hundreds_ of colours whizzing around, the noises of children squealing in excitement did not do good for Kai. He would need to find Tala quick as Kai believed he wouldn't be able to handle this.

_Plane 12 boarding: Japan to Russia, Plane 12 boarding: Japan to Russia... Five minutes till departure. Please do not leave your luggage unattended, please..._

"Shit." Kai tried to just look at the ground but even that was far too bright for him: he couldn't really see anyone, he had been looking out for flaming red hair. There wasn't one speck of red around, had he come to the right airport? Had Rei got the right information from Bryan? What was he to do if it was wrong? He couldn't help it - he had to stop walking, everything was making him feeling dizzy and so he leaned against a near-by vending machine. He could hear his own laboured breathing, what now? A panic attack? What else could go wrong? Time seemed to just stop as he looked around trying to pick out any fragment of red...but there was nothing that resembles Tala's hair colour.

He was sure that he was going to faint or be sick, the colours swirling around him was making his eyes feel as if they'd just had salt put into his eyes and they watered slowly, he didn't know what was going on: until he felt something – and heard something that only made Kai think of: a _plane taking off._ Kai refused to believe that it had already been five minutes, what had he been doing walking so slow?

A woman, with a young child was about to walk past him until she appeared to notice his distressed appearance. "Are you okay?" She asked and walked over to him hoping to see some sort of reason why he was in such agony. Kai tried to calm himself down, someone was here now, they could tell him that he hadn't missed to plane and he would be able to find Tala.

"What plane just left?" Kai sighed and waited for a random destination to be said but in fact it wasn't just any destination...

"Think it was the one to Russia, sorry kid, you miss your flight?" Kai shook his head and couldn't help but ask the woman where the plane to Russia was. Bryan would be here somewhere, he would ask, sadly enough, Bryan to help him. Yet when he got there, he couldn't see any lavender hair either...

* * *

Author's Note: Now... TalaxKai shippers don't... throw anything at me, updating quickly so you get to see how this turns out –grins-


	17. Rei's Helpfulness

Author's Note: Okay so I didn't update ike I had planned yesterday since I got my exam results back and they weren't that good so I was quite... well upset to say the least and couldn't bring myself to even type so... I shall update as much and as quickly as possible in fact I'm not going to bed till this fiction is finished! Thanks to those who have reviewed;

Lexandros - Sorry about the cliff-hanger hopefully the chapter and the hopefully more updates to come today would have made that bearable! Thanks for reviewing!

Purple-Kissed-Wishes - Aww, that would make it very sad! Titanic music plus that is a big no no! He is temporarily blind (couldn't bring myself to make him completely blind), so he's getting better. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

pinkjasmin90 - Since I missed my two updates yesterday that mean's I'll have to update four times if I want to be on schedule! XD Thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus - Updated! Only three more chapters till this fiction finished, phew. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

_He's gone..._Kai shut his eyes tight hoping that the colours would just disappear and that he wouldn't be able to see any more of them. Everything was noisy around about him and most people didn't spare the boy who was sitting down which his head in his hands.

_I didn't do anything..._He hissed at himself knowing that the very fact that Tala had left meant that he was now alone. Again. _Someone's disappeared again. Aidan's gone, Tala has finally left..._At the start of the year he hadn't had a moments piece and now he was completely alone sitting in an airport filled with thousands of people.

_What should I do? I can't see. _His own problem about getting out of the airport appeared, it was a miracle he had even managed to get a taxi to get him here. _Am I not worth enough to stay with?_ For some reason it wasn't the thought of being alone that was making him sad – he had told Aidan to leave even though he knew Tala was going to go.

_Why am I feeling so... miserable?_ Maybe he was just sad because he was tired and he had failed, it wasn't as if Kai really cared that Tala didn't _just_ like him, _He said he loved me?_ He tensed at the very word – no one could have loved him at this point in time. He was bulimic he was mess! _Why would he lie like that?_ Kai frowned why was it that Tala had to lie about everything? _Was he lying? Why would he be?_ Kai shook his head, maybe Tala hadn't been lying but he _had _to have been, someone who was meant to love him wouldn't just have left so easily.

"Guess you didn't catch him..." Kai lifted his head from his hands and looked around trying to focus on the person who had sat beside him. He knew the voice: the raven hair and white clothes were enough of a clue to give away which friend it was.

"Rei? How did you know?" It was possible that Kai and Tala did end up meeting on another but it didn't mean that it could have ended well but the way Rei had said it – he had sounded perfectly confident in his answer, a little too _confident_.

"...Just a thought, or else you wouldn't be sitting here." Rei stood up and Kai followed his lead hoping to get out of this noisy, colourful place quickly. It didn't take too long as Rei headed towards the nearest exit. Kai had no choice but to stay quite most of the journey, he didn't want to have his voice failing him. Rei kept looking back to make sure Kai was behind him and all he could think about was how Kai looked completely gutted.

"You must need to pick up some clothes and whatnot for your stay in hospital– I'll take you back after." Kai frowned lightly since when did Rei know when he was in hospital: maybe Bryan had talked a little too much on the phone? _After what exactly? _Kai frowned slightly at the comment but decided to follow Rei anyway.

Rei managed to keep an eye out for the reporters that were still hounding everyone – now their latest curiosity was Tala and why he had suddenly left of course no one dared to say anything just in case it got back to the rest of the Demolition Boys.

So the both Rei and Kai entered the room quickly and Rei ended up hovering near the door as Kai sat down on his bed wanting nothing more than to be completely alone. "Oh, I forgot something, I'll be back – you just stay here, okay?" Rei left and sighed as he shut the door how he hoped _they_ would just over their pride and admit everything though apparently Tala had admitted everything and it was just Kai that was holding them back.

"Whatever." Kai heard the door close. He was sitting on his bed so that would mean the bathroom was just right in front of him, right? He slowly got to his feet hoping that he wouldn't get light-headed from just standing up and slowly made his way over to the bathroom door he opened it carefully and made sure that he couldn't hear Rei's footsteps and walked inside.

He doubted that Rei would have the guts to try to stop him from continuing if he happened to re-enter the room at the wrong moment. Still, Rei was probably stronger since Kai hadn't exactly been training. He wandered slowly until found the sink, he sighed and fumbled trying to find the tap: while trying to decide where the damn toilet was.

There was a nose behind Kai, one of the door opening slowly and someone stepping inside. "You know, you shouldn't do that when there are guests still about, Kai." Kai froze he didn't need to see who had said that – it was _Tala_. Kai's mind went blank when he tried to think how that was possible, Tala had left – he'd heard the plane taking off. He hadn't seen any flaming red hair so how...

Tala wasn't surprised that Kai seemed to stay perfectly still, for all Kai knew this could have been something his mind had made up. Kai felt Tala close behind him, and he clenched his hands trying to make himself indifferent to what was happening. "I decided I'm not going anywhere." Tala had pulled the other teen away from the direction of his goal and hugged him yet again.

Kai should have been happy that Tala was here and wasn't away back in Russia but all he felt was anger, confusion and a small amount of resentment towards the redhead. He had gone on and on about he was going to leave and when he had finally left – he'd left in such a fashion that made Kai feel like he'd done something wrong.

On the other hand Tala had came back because of what Bryan had said to him moments before they were going to board the plane. Bryan supposedly knew that Kai's parents had walked out and that was why Kai was given to Voltaire. Tala didn't want to be in the same category as Kai's parents abandoning him but mostly after knowing that Kai had phoned him and even got Rei's help had restored some of his destroyed ego.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Kai didn't have a reason to look Tala in the eyes, he was tired and for the most part scared. What if this had all been a joke like he had asked? Maybe Tala would deny loving him now? He felt Tala shake his head and immediately thought that was his answers when in fact Tala was simply shaking his head at the sheer distrust Kai was showing. Tala had admitted that he loved him and yet he was the one denying it...

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, is there any reason for me to lie to you?" Kai tired to get out of Tala's tight hug but eventually Tala just let go of him not wanting to stress the sick teen out too much. He'd been through enough stress for a lifetime.

"I don't know, is there?" Kai shot back not really wanting Tala to list a whole load of reasons – he knew it wouldn't happen, but he still wasn't certain about Tala's feelings, sure he enjoyed Tala's company but that didn't mean he liked him like that he certainly didn't _love _him. The thought of unrequited love made him feel just as worried as Tala was, how exactly would the redhead react?

However, Tala hadn't just decided to leave he had tried to phone Kai back but he didn't answer for whatever reason which was why Tala ended up re-calling Rei and asking him to come and find Kai: he'd have more luck since he'd probably answer Rei's phone call. "The thing is: how did you manage to get to the airport by yourself?" He had thought that maybe Rei was with Kai but when he had re-called Rei he had said he wasn't: which was when Tala let him know that Kai was in hospital – blind.

"I can see colours." Kai mumbled not too proud of still not being able to see shapes or anything useful. He wanted his sight back, he truly did but he didn't know just how to get it back on more than one occasion he had thought that he was going to stay blind forever.

Although Kai couldn't see everything the news was certainly good, "Glad to hear you're getting better." Tala couldn't help but ruffle the smaller teenagers hair which he received a well expected glare from. Everything wasn't looking to bad, there was only two problem that needed to be sorted out and that was Kai's actual illness and his feelings.

_Glad to see you aren't running away from me..._ Kai mused to himself he hadn't heard Tala talking like that before, it was as if he was proud and so Kai had listened intently but then something changed, Tala moved away from Kai – almost out of the bathroom, he had turned around and had called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to ask you something, but you don't have to answer it...since I think I already know the answer anyway." He sighed into himself, he didn't like questions which dealt with feelings or emotions since he wasn't an expert on them.

"Do you _like _me?" Kai felt light-headed at the moment, and he once again felt those butterflies in his stomach, he nodded slowly as if trying to persuade himself. "But you don't _love _me, right?" Kai opened his mouth to say something but then turned to look to the side of him, his right hand coming up to grip his left arm. He watched Tala with the corner of his eye, the redhead was moving back towards him.

"Well you need to go back to the hospital." Tala quickly faked an up-beat voice when the fact was that he was actually just as gutted as Kai had felt a few minutes ago. He felt crushed as if there wasn't really any point – why had he come back to be crushed? What kind of fairy world was he living in? Kai didn't love him, what had made him think that? Tala felt like a complete moron at that moment but that was he noticed Kai frowning, his arms folded and a somewhat muttering under his breath.

"Are you sulking?" Tala momentarily forgot about his inner pain and watched as Kai shifted uncomfortably, so Tala watched his carefully as he finally spoke up about what he was thinking about. The whole thing had been a mess, Kai hadn't thought about anything else except from stopping Tala from leaving but...

"I came after you: but I have no idea what I would do or say when I caught up to you..." Kai didn't like not knowing what he would do he didn't like his own actions to be a mystery to him he would have done something he just couldn't think at this time what he would have done.

"Doesn't really matter anymore." Kai nodded in agreement, it wasn't as if Tala was going to go anywhere soon. He'd just gotten back he Tala wouldn't be wise to phone up Mr. Dickenson and ask for another ticket.

Tala ended up having to leave for a moment and get Kai to stay inside as he was suddenly attacked by raging fans who had thought he was in Russia and so the reporters had asked him why wasn't he on the plane and so forth. About an hour later Tala and Kai reached the hospital without any reporters sneaking after them.

However as soon as Kai got into the room Tala had turned around to leave, "Where are you going now?" Kai was standing against the wall in his usual position and was trying to send Tala a glare but Tala was unaffected and didn't even think about the look he was receiving from Kai. Still something had been weird since he had re-appeared, Tala had noticed that they hadn't argued yet... That was a good sign.

"Just going to make a call, you'll be okay for five minutes." Tala brushed off the question he wasn't in the mood to be with anyone that was going to question him about every action. He'd had enough of that for today.

"Hn." Kai stopped leaning against the wall and wandered over to his bed while Tala went down stairs to rant about his mistake about coming back when Kai didn't even had the same feelings. Wasn't it usually when someone loved some else one of them would admit it and they would both end up with a happy ending...? How Tala hated television.

"Rei, I'm going to hurt you along with Bryan." Tala hissed down the receiver: Rei was a little shocked at the threat but when he realised who as speaking he calmed down – it was just Tala. Still without Rei even greeting him he continued to hiss down the phone, "Kai just likes me... why the hell did I bother to stay here..." Tala stopped talking when he heard a Rei sigh very loudly.

"Why are you, worrying about that – Kai's ill, help him first anyway just make him fall in love with you it's not impossible." Tala was going to say that it was impossible to make _the_ Kai Hiwatari fall in love with him but then he remembered that Aidan was out of the picture plus Kai actually _liked _him so it was a start.

"Fine," with that Tala hung up and went quickly back upstairs to the ward in which Kai was in. He opened the door to see that Kai was sitting on the bed perched to the side which was closed to the door – as soon as he stepped in Kai fired a question at him.

"Who did you phone?" Tala hadn't been expecting a question from Kai and certainly not one about who he had been calling, surely Kai was just curious? Tala shook his head and shrugged his shoulder trying to think about how he could ask about Kai's disorder without making the whole thing awkward and uncomfortable.

"No one important." As soon as Kai heard Tala's reply he was irked at the fact that Tala was keeping secrets already and he'd just got back from the airport... Not as if Kai cared or anything.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Kai had his arms folded over his chest with a most displeased look upon his face, he couldn't help but show his annoyance at the fact that Tala had been calling someone else – not as if he wanted Tala to truly know that.

Tala stood up and looked won at the sitting teen, "Jealous much?" Kai's head snapped up to glare at Tala who simply smirked at the other, Kai eventually rolled his eyes and gave his usual reply which didn't require much effort to think about.

"Whatever..." He admitted to himself that he was slightly annoyed with Tala speaking to someone and he having no clue who it was. That didn't mean he _loved_ him damn it. Tala on the other hand was more than amused at Kai's reaction to being called jealous – he rolled over and seemed to be sulking. Kai _sulking_.

"Kai, how long have you been well... bulimic? I'm sure you didn't just randomly wake up one day and – do that so, how exactly?" No one could have been able to just decide on day that they would do something like this, like any of the other physiological disorders or diseases it wasn't just a spur of the moment event it happened because the person couldn't _help_ it.

"I was at a formal party – I was meant to stay over but I didn't feel too well." Aristocrats had flooded into the hall and a handful of them had tried to speak with him, of course he ignored them like he usually did though because of the news about Voltaire, nasty rumours were being spread and Kai ended up being alienated.

"When I got home I had a migraine and ended up feeling sick. I never was physically sick..." Kai gave an excuse hoping that Tala would nod his head and leave the conversation there but Tala was interested in a sort of confused way, he wanted to understand he knew he wouldn't be able to but... he wanted to."Until?"

"Until I got tired of feeling so..." Kai trailed off not wanting to go into details since Tala probably got what happened after that. Still there wasn't too much that Kai wanted to tell Tala about his feelings and what was making him do something like this. However, he doubted that Tala would even stay long enough to hear the full explanation.

"But then I felt better, happy even. The feelings disappeared and it ended up leaving me alone for a while." Kai had remembered the very first time he had done that, he had been horrified, guilty, disgusted with himself for doing it but then he had realised that the pain was gone – or rather had been numbed.

"What feelings disappeared...?" Tala frowned he didn't like the way Kai had said that, it were as if the feelings he wanted rid of to begin with were also _abandoning _him. Kai had always spoke about being alone and not wanting people to leave him, was this the main reason why he was suffering now?

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep..." Kai had rolled onto his other side hoping that Tala wouldn't continue to bug him about his disorder. He was happy that Tala was here but he disliked the fact that Tala was acting a little different from the norm. He'd usually just say whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, now he seemed to be tip-toeing around what he really meant.

"You can tell me you know...why you do this." Tala wasn't to keen on this topic but surely talking about it would help, it helped with the Abbey so surely it should work the same way since that Abbey had all been about mental angst.

"Just drop it!" Kai turned his head to look back at Tala and glared, he wasn't in the mood to be asked about this he was confused on more than one account. Why did Tala stay when he had already planned to leave? Kai doubted that he had changed his mind so easily even if Rei had spoken to him so there must have been another reason. Also what was this feeling? Everything didn't seem to bad anymore as if everything would be alright, and even though Kai had just yelled at Tala, Kai was in no way _angry _with the redhead.

* * *

Author's Note: Three more chapters to go! XD Yah! Well must go make another chapter up!


	18. A Quick Kiss

Author's Note: I just had to say that I wouldn't go to sleep until this fiction was completed which I plan to keep my word on, though sorry if there are any really major mistakes - it's 00:47 here XD Now that's dedicated... Or simply stupid but neh; thanks for reviewing:

Lexandros - Mine weren't too bad, I didn't fail anything thankfully, I just didn't do as good as I thought but I get to appeal and get some grades put up. Hopefully. Two more chapters to go! Yah! Thanks so much for reviewing!

pinkjasmin90 - I grinning madly when I wrote that part XD Glad you enjoyed it, ah well I hope you do well in your exams! Well at least better than I did in mine ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Sulking Kai is a pretty cute mental image, it's 00:47 here hmmm, I did say I wasn't going to sleep so XD it will be finished within the next 24 hours! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Tala, is it true you gave your ticket to a friend?" More of them crowded round Tala like a pack of hyenas, everyone was shouting questions not caring if Tala could hear the other reporters or not. "What made you do this – did you feel that the plane wasn't safe enough?" Tala grumbled under his breath at why on earth these people existed, surely they had something else to report – like some war or maybe a horrible death?

"Are you afraid of flying?" Then again Tala was almost at the block of apartments he could easily slip inside Kai's room then again that would be made awkward for Kai. "Did something happen here to make you stay?" He didn't need to say anything about Kai as most of them jumped to the same conclusion anyway, "Does this have anything to do with Kai's problems?"

"Are you aware of Kai's problems?" More and more people were surrounding him even though he was trying his hardest to move forward, the sudden photographs made Tala scowl as he was to forever see the light floating in front of his eyes irritatingly.

"This is unbelievable." Tala hissed and continued to try to walk away however the crowd seemed to slow down and ended up turning the opposite way as someone shouted out, "There's Kai!" Tala looked over his shoulder to see Kai frowning, but nonetheless he was his usual composed self – walking around the place as if he hadn't a care or thought in the world.

"Kai! Did you know about Tala staying?" Half of them rushed towards him but Kai blatantly ignored them, Tala on the other hand didn't want to be stuck in the middle of multiple reporters with Kai. Being with Kai was certainly okay in his book but with people watching his every move – no thanks. "Would you like to make a comment about your captains' eagerness to stay?"

Kai mentally chuckled over what the captain's eagerness which was probably him. "Does this have anything to do with you?" They continue to yell, trying to encircle both Kai and Tala who both had thoughts of bolting.

"What about your bulimia is it still there?" Tala could tell by the quick twitch of the eyebrow that Kai wasn't going to be holding back his anger if he didn't stop being asked so many personal questions.

"How are you coping with the other two members of your team?" Kai didn't talk to Bryan or Spencer they had a mutual respect and he had been surprised when Bryan and Spencer didn't tease him or tell the media anything about his illness. "Tala! Did you stay to help Kai through his tough time?" The redhead sighed to himself so the attention was back on him now, oh the joy. "Or did the other two run away because they dislike being shown near Kai – who is a bulimic." _Is 'a bulimic' they make it sound like Kai isn't human?_

"Is it true that you and Kai are sharing Kai's room?" Another question that was fired at them repeatedly, by different people like they'd really be given another answer. "Why?" Kai eventually reached Tala and they both decided to get to the younger ones room before they lost it with these people.

"Who thought of this idea?" Tala blinked and Kai tensed and the same reporter continued to question them, "Are you involved with one another?" This line of questions had caused a few of the reporters to be quiet and that was when Kai and Tala believed it was about time to disappear.

Sighing loudly Tala slammed the door in the face of the reporters. "Tala?" Kai had turned around to look at the redhead he knew that not people liked the paparazzi – in fact who actually did – but Tala detested them so Kai wondered just how angry he was.

"It's nothing." He muttered wondering when this would all be over wasn't there some other sick person in the world that they could go and pester? Obviously not. Kai stretched and yawned it was only noon but for the first time in weeks Kai had actually did his usual long walk and actually some training.

"Wh--." However Kai never got to finish what he was going to ask as Tala looked at him and in a voice that sounded strained, told him to 'just leave it', and Kai nodded slowly when Tala continued to pace around the small three roomed apartment muttering things of hate and slamming anything he could – including the cupboard doors in which he rummaged through.

"You're in a bad mood." Kai raised his eyebrows at Tala hoping that he would let his pride sort himself out: maybe have the usual reply of 'no I'm not', and that would then be the end to Tala's little fit. However Tala was much more annoyed at himself than the media – how could he have not seen that coming?

"Well pointed out." Tala hissed and finally settled enough to stay in the same room for more than one minute, Kai sat down on the chair and rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a bit of a stupid remark but still it wasn't exactly wrong and Kai refused to take it back.

"They annoy me so much – it's nothing to do with them..." Tala shook his head and the arms folded in front of him tightened, "Apparently because we're celebrities we have less human rights? We have no privacy! Why does anyone need to know?" It wasn't as if Kai and Tala were bad people so why did they need so much bad attention. Couldn't they be left alone to get better and sort everything out?

"Calm down." Kai didn't like the fact that he had a very angry redhead in the room and also that he couldn't exactly see perfectly. He knew where he was in the room but if Tala happened to lash out it wouldn't be good. Kai knew that Tala probably wouldn't hit him but the very thought of not having total control over the situation made Kai feel more than vulnerable.

"Why should I?" Tala snapped and saw that Kai now stood up he didn't mean to be rude to Kai it was just that everything was beginning to get to him. All the little quirks of the world had decided to roll up into a massive ball and attack him today. This wasn't a good whatsoever.

"I don't like you when you're angry." Kai said honestly, Tala was a little amazed at the statement so Kai at least agreed that he liked him when he was calm. With that thought in his mind Tala ended up throwing the problem of reporters and personal questions out of his mind and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Kai didn't hear any slamming cupboard doors or the fridge being shut with incredible force: of course there was a cafeteria but for those who were a little 'picky' or simply antisocial were allowed to use the kitchen to their own personal use.

"That actually worked..." Kai muttered and decided to see if he could get Tala to do something else for him, "...I don't like you when you don't cook me food." Tala stopped what he was doing and gave a blank look to Kai – not as if he could see it – and ended up putting a hand on his hip and retorting angrily.

"Now you're pushing it." Kai rolled his eyes so maybe Tala wasn't a love sick puppy like he had thought he was, plus he was being a little more blunt like he used to be so – he was still the Tala he knew, just a Tala he _preferred_. This Tala would actually listen to him if he complained and would tell him what at least was annoying him unlike the way they had both acted around each other a few years ago.

"How's your sight doing?" Kai had already wandered back into the main room, he slipped off his shoes and basically collapsed onto the soft bed, he wasn't in the to have to answer questions and so answered a quickly hoping that Tala would actually cook him something since he was starving and he couldn't cook something if he was blind. Going down to the cafeteria was a suicide mission since those idiots were still out there.

"Better." Tala heard the reply and stopped what he was doing and walked to the kitchen doorway hoping to hear what Kai had to say about the other questions he had in mind.

"Last time you threw up?" Kai strained his neck and looked up at where Tala was and sighed before letting his head drop and closed his eyes hoping Tala would get the message that he didn't want to talk about any of this at the moment.

"Last week." Tala raised his eyebrow, how he knew that was a lie. He had woken up a little earlier with Kai missing by his side: he could _hear_ him doing it but had decided to let him relieve whatever pain he was feeling – whatever it was Kai didn't want to discuss it with him yet.

"And the random pain?" He hadn't asked for any major help when it came to what he should do but doing the last few days he had been stumped at ended up disappearing to a doctor asking what on earth he should do. Apparently Tala was helpless to do anything until Kai truly wanted to get rid of it and do whatever it took.

"Gone." Kai lied, although the pain he'd felt had began to dim and wasn't so agonizing e still got times when he thought about not breathing since it appeared to numb the pain a little. He knew that Tala never liked him in pain and so decided to never tell him when he was having the random fits just so Tala didn't have to worry.

"And when will you stop lying to my face?" Kai tensed and sighed and decided to reopen his eyes knowing that he shouldn't have tried to do something like that to Tala. At least he didn't sound angry though Kai didn't know what annoyed him more, hearing Tala moan about something or hearing that sad little voice that made Kai feel even more guilty.

Kai sat up, and ended up kneeling on the bed, and looked at Tala, "My eyesight is getting better." He could see things better than what he had – the colours were no longer as bright and so he didn't get dizzy or watering eyes because of them. "I can see anything as long as it's close enough." Kai had said it matter-of-factly that Tala couldn't help but ask a little more about it.

"Really?" Tala smirked, and even though Kai couldn't see it he couldn't help but feel he had said the wrong thing. Especially since this was Tala who knows what he was thinking? "How close exactly?" Kai noticed that Tala was coming towards him but didn't think too much of it – it wasn't as if he was going to do anything, he hadn't made any kind of 'move' on him since Aidan came into the picture...

However that was probably the reason why Tala was finally making a move, since Aidan was no longer in the picture. Kai swallowed a lump in his throat when Tala was obviously not going to stop moving forward – he wasn't that far away from him, about an inch or so.

He was startled when Tala's face finally came into focus – just like he would have seen him if he had his normal vision. Kai blinked, "That close..." Since when did Tala have such blue eyes or even smirk like that? Kai blinked again as he watched Tala tilt his head slightly, he was probably not more than a millimetre away from him.

It wasn't as if Kai was going to reject him, Tala knew that Kai so he definitely wouldn't do something like that, plucking up the courage he placed his lips on to Kai's and slipped his tongue out to ask silently for Kai to open his own mouth. Surprisingly Kai's eyes slipped closed almost immediately and opened his mouth willingly.

Kai ended up kneeling forwards more so Tala needn't bend down too much as he wrapped his arms around Tala's neck and felt the redheads hand trail down his spine, eventually placing them just below Kai's last rib.

It wasn't as if this kiss meant that Kai was in love with him but Tala was somehow more confident about making the supposedly coldest blader in the world fall in love with him. On the other hand Kai was feeling those butterflies again, and even though Tala had somewhat _forced_ Kai to kiss him he'd never felt a desire quite like this before.

Although Tala was oblivious to his surroundings since he was overcome with the surprise of Kai actually letting him do something like this, and actually - enthusiastically joining in - he didn't really want to know what was going on around him and ended up blocking most things out.

Kai however, had heard the footsteps and the knock on the door and had opened his eye to take a peek at what was happening until he noticed that it was indeed someone coming in, "Ah!" Tala was pushed back hard as he ended up being pushed onto the floor, "What was that for?" Tala called out but ended up grumbling when he saw Rei standing at the front door.

Rei was going to ask what the hell Tala had been doing on the floor but when he saw a rather flustered looking Kai he decided to keep quiet, "Just came to say that the reporters are gone supposedly some model broke her leg from some stalker trying to kidnap her or something." Rei saw Tala roll his eyes, and Kai sighed briefly before nodding at Rei in acknowledgement.

"Thanks, Rei." Rei smiled and gave one final look to the two of them before he left and knew that he'd probably just walked in at a very bad time. He smirked though he had to say that Kai _blushing _wasn't so easily attainted and he mentally noted to congratulate on doing a feat like that.

"You get embarrassed over trivial stuff you know that?" Tala wasn't pleased with Rei's timing but it did mean he got to see such a... _cute_ display of Kai's face turning redder with every passing second. He was still on the bed but now placed his feet on the ground and was now holding his head up with his hands trying to cool his face.

"I just didn't--." Kai tried to explain but Tala interrupted and ended up even more curious when Kai agreed with what he had said. Tala on the other hand was getting more than curious to why Kai seemed so, coy towards things like this."—want Rei to see because..." Tala continued and trailed off hoping to hear the reason behind the blushing.

"I just don't do that sort of thing, Tala." Kai frowned at Tala but Tala was once again not really thinking about what Kai had said he was still going over in his mind why he seemed to be so reserved when it came to touch or even _talking _about anything intimate. Then it hit Tala...

"Wait... are you a--" Kai knew what he was going to say, and he was actually humiliated that Tala managed to figure it out. He may have had a large fan-base but that didn't mean he went out and slept with any of them.

"Tala! Shut up!" Kai yelled angrily he could see it now, Tala was going to have fun with this – he wouldn't live this down ever. He couldn't even believe that Tala had managed to figure it out just with him blushing. Surely it wasn't that obvious.

Tala smiled, not the way he usually did it was a wolfish grin which didn't leave Tala's face he just _had _to say something. It wasn't every day he could make fun of something like this and anyway it wasn't as if Kai had to worry about for long.

"How _cute_, Kai." Kai could only blink at the sheer patronizing tone that Tala had used, he didn't know why but hearing Tala call him cute made his face feel even warmer and once again those damn butterflies were back causing his stomach much annoyance.

"Say that again and you'll live to regret it." Kai hissed back, not expecting Tala to even think about coming near him. However Tala did quite the opposite, he took his shoes off and literally stepped onto the bed and sat down as close to Kai as possible.

"Really?" He whispered making Kai try to move back but Kai was stuck because Tala had a hold of Kai's scarf and so moving anywhere would result in the lack of oxygen. Tala smirked, he was happy that Kai would be able to see him if he moved close enough...

"What-what are you doing?" Kai snapped but failed to get his usual demanding tone into his words as Tala slowly pulled the scarf off and dropped it at the side of the bed. He hadn't said anything for a moment and Kai could only stare at the vague image of Tala until he noticed Tala was once again moving forward.

His pride told him not to let him Kai his and so when Tala had came near he crossed his arms and looked off to the side hoping Tala would get the point and leave, however a kiss was not what Tala's new goal was.

Eyes widening he knew what was happening: Aidan had done it, and so he knew precisely how this would end up: a lovely mark on his neck. "Tala!" Kai tried to push Tala off but ended up sighing in defeat and letting Tala did want he wanted – while complaining furiously. However there had been certain times when Kai had completely gone silent: Tala of course checking to see what was happening had occasionally glanced over to see Kai looking anywhere else but in Tala's direction biting his lip.

This proceeded to go on for about five minutes until Kai was so mortified that he couldn't help but yell that Tala was _so _going to get hurt. "Tala –. Just stop it!" Tala ended up smiling at Kai and backed away a little watching as Kai – who's face resembled a tomato was muttering things about how unfair Tala had been.

Kai hadn't expected to hear Tala even chuckle at what had happened let alone _laugh_. He blinked trying to focus his sight on Tala: he could hear him laughing – he could see vaguely where he was, and so Kai was a little confused what was so funny?

Tala had ended up in a fit of laughter at Kai's reaction, everything about Kai gave off a kind of 'respect-me' attitude as if he was high and mighty, as if he wasn't afraid of anything – apparently his one little weakness was that he was impressively timid in the romancing department. Tala would have to see his reaction to the very word, _sex_.

"Stop laughing..." Kai grumbled and punched Tala on the arm, his face turning back to its usual pale colour. Tala was definitely sure that he'd be sleeping on that damn chair tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: So I thougth I'd give you all some fluff... XD


	19. I Do it because

Author's Note: Wow, it's now 4:16am (while I'm writing this) yeash three hours it's taken me, hopefully it's not too bad XD Also the end of this chapter was personal torture for me. You'll understand when you read it. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed;

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Glad you enjoyed it! I think that was my favour chapter to write. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Tala opened his eyes and looked around, the room was still dark – it must have been early hours in the morning: the redhead sat up and stayed very still, "Kai?" He rubbed his eyes trying his hardest to focus and that was when he heard Kai retching. Quickly Tala got up and opened the door – Kai had told Tala to remove the lock so if he even if Kai tried to throw up Tala would still be able to stop him. Although Kai had doubts when he saw the perverted look upon Tala's face, and Kai scolded him for even thinking about coming in if he was going for a shower.

"Kai!" Kai was on his knees again, looking most upset with what he had done, "Come on stand up..." Tala went to pull Kai up like he normally did but Kai stopped him but shoving his hands away, he didn't dare to look up – how disgusting must he look? How _unlovable _must he look?

"Don't look at me." Tala heard the boy take a few sharp breaths before he uttered out the words which made Tala suddenly pity the boy. All of the Demolition Boys had a fair amount of pride and so Tala could give some sympathy to how humiliating being found like this would be.

"I thought you were getting better?" Kai heard the older teen mutter, Kai grunted and shook slightly as he stood up and flushed the toilet. He coughed and slowly made it to the sink and hoped that he wouldn't have to put up with Tala yelling at him about he had failed.

"Nothing's changed." Kai said bitterly as he scrubbed his hands carefully, he couldn't see perfectly yet – in fact over the past two days his eye sight had once again become worse. On the other hand Kai had been telling Tala that he could almost see perfectly which Tala would have believed if he hadn't taken several attempts to turn on the tap.

"What? But you've stopped being sick for weeks," Tala didn't understand, Kai had told him that he wanted to stop being sick, he'd also told him he hadn't been sick for a week and a half. Tala watched as Kai ended up fumbling, looking for the toothpaste and his toothbrush which would easily take away the horrible taste and substance that was still in his mouth.

"I just got more desperate, Tala. I don't need to be in here in order to stick two fingers down my throat." Kai managed to quickly brush his teeth while the other teenager just stood there in the dark watching him through confused eyes.

"I don't understand...I thought if you stopped you would..." Kai knew that Tala was having a hard time understanding but it didn't matter to him, he was happy at the moment – all his problems had disappeared, for now.

"No one will ever understand." Kai snapped and walked straight past Tala and back into the main room, ready to go back to sleep as if nothing at all had just happened. Although Tala was thinking about what was happening, Kai wouldn't get better if he just kept him away from this stupid room. He couldn't babysit him for the rest of his life, and he had said that he would help him get better...

Kai hadn't expected to here as much as a whisper from Tala, when he heard the aggravated voice he hadn't thought much of it, "Rubbish – I want to know – now. Why are you doing this?" Tala's voice raised with every syllable until Kai rolled his eyes and shook his head wanting the redhead to suddenly disappear.

"Drop it." This had nothing to do with him, it was his coping method, this was how he managed to survive – he didn't need someone to talk to he would be fine on his own. However when Tala grabbed his shoulder roughly he hadn't expected Tala to push him up against the near by wall. Pinning him successfully looking at him in the eye

"Tell me why you do this!"Tala yelled, he couldn't think why Kai had lied to him. Surely Kai could have told him the truth, which he wasn't actually getting better instead of giving him false hope. "What drives you to do such a horrible thing to yourself?" He felt Kai shiver, maybe even tremble, the boy looked away from Tala refusing to give up any information on the reason behind it.

"People don't hurt themselves to escape pain – they do it to ignore the _real_ pain. Whether they choose to acknowledge that or not... Pain covers up pain." It was something that they had been taught at the Abbey: a small pain could be covered up by a larger more urge pain – the body's way to tell them which wounds needed attention more.

"Then what's your real pain? What pain are you covering up?" Tala asked sadly, he hated yelling at Kai he hated it because he knew that Kai hated him when he was annoyed like this. He had tried to think about something to explain Kai's behaviour but nothing came to Tala's mind.

"It's none of your business!"Kai snapped he couldn't take this anymore. Everything in his life was going down the drain, his public image was gone, his mental strength – any and all willpower gone – and physical strength had deteriorated. "Why don't you just leave?" Kai managed to shove Tala back and get himself away from the wall, he knew that Tala's will in holding him had wavered since his grip had slackened and tightened throughout his questions.

Tala stood still again and watched Kai carefully he was looking away, out of the window, "You bring that up a lot...Why are you, obsessed with people leaving?" Kai flinched, "Is that it?" Tala blinked was this why Kai was hurting himself? Was this the reason why Kai couldn't go a day without his ghastly obsession?

"Shut up – what do you mean is _that it_!?" Tala knew he'd hit something and that Kai would probably tell him tonight or never why he did that to himself. Kai shook his head and backed away to the wall again. Tala had slowly made his way over gulping when he heard quiet sobs come from the boy as he ended up sliding down the wall and sitting on cold floor.

"Have you ever had someone leave you? Well multiple that ten times!" Kai shouted not caring if anyone heard him, he hated this feeling – this isolated feeling that hung over him like a cloud of misfortune. Tala had managed to get to Kai's side before he continued to rant. "My own parents didn't even want me!" Tala couldn't believe that, surely someone who had a child: especially a noble family like the Hiwatari's would have been thrilled to have a son.

"I was a mistake an accident to be thrown away like some broken thing!" Kai continued to sob, though had forced himself to cover his eyes just so if anyone did come in they wouldn't be able to see his tears. He didn't want Tala to know he was weak. "Voltaire – the evil bastard didn't even want me!" Tala shuddered as he felt a cold chill run down his spine, what had Kai been told? Had he really gone through life with these thoughts in his head, these memories?

"How do you think I feel?" If Tala was being honest he couldn't. He couldn't even remember his parents, all he remembered was the Abbey and even though it was a terrible place he imagined that being told by the very parents that were meant to have raised him, suddenly turn around and tell him was a _mistake_ would have hurt deep.

"Anyone that's ever said they _loved _me had left me alone in the end so why don't you!" Tala's eyes widened a fraction, no wonder Kai had reacted the way he had when he had admitted his feelings to him. "Go on!" Kai had lifted his head by now, no longer caring about the tears streaming freely down his face, nor did he care that he was sobbing loudly, "Leave!"

"I don't need your help!" Tala was sure he'd probably end up crying if he continued to hear any more of this, his eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to fall. How could he have so thoughtless when Kai was doing something so extreme to himself? It wasn't just one little thing that had forced him to do something, the feeling of such _worthlessness_ had caused him to. "You don't mean a thing to me, so just leave!"

"I won't blame you, I'm just...Just too different...too weak...to love..." Kai had broken down and Tala made his frozen body move to comfort the boy: Kai had tried to move away from him, to stop Tala from comforting him, he had even tried to physically hurt Tala to get him to leave but Tala refused and ended up having to restrain Kai from lashing out at him.

"Kai..." Tala muttered hoping that Kai would calm down soon, though he was feeling slightly horrified at what Kai had been hiding he had a much higher opinion of the blader than what he had before. Kai was strong, he just had to have been to survive that.

Kai had no idea that he had revealed so much until he was aware that Tala was giving him a very tight hug. Tala wasn't surprised to feel Kai actually hug back – anyone would have needed some sort of support in this situation. Kai whimpered a few times as he remembered what he had said: he mentally begged Tala to stay and not leave, thankfully he stayed comforting him.

There had been many things that had happened in Kai's life but the physical wounds healed and were eventually forgotten about however the emotional scars where just hidden from view as Kai continued to weep over them. "If it makes a difference I don't _just_ love you." Tala felt Kai pull away and eventually relaxed his tight grip.

"What...?" Kai wiped away the visible tears with the back of his hands and sniffed hoping that he would seem more composed and calm from what he had a few minutes ago.

"I admire you. You went through the abbey, you went through everyone abandoning you and yet you're still able to walk outside and put up some facade – not even attempting to speak about your own problems." Tala smiled sadly he knew that Kai had a confidence problem he definitely didn't trust his own abilities outside the beystadium.

He was wary of everything, not as if Tala could blame him with a past like that. "You worry too much about other people." Tala saw another few tears suddenly drop from Kai's eyes, and the younger blader tried quickly to make them disappear but Tala caught his hands and sighed, "I told you not to worry."

Kai hated crying, it was so pathetic, he felt like such a child. "You don't have to pretend..." He glanced back up at Tala he was kind of hoping that he would be able to see his face completely, but he didn't. "That you care." Kai finished off as he lowered his head he hated not being able to see, he wanted to see again – he wanted to see Tala again.

"Trust me, I'm not pretending. I'll prove it." Tala stood up slowly, helping Kai to his feet as Tala continued to speak, "Tell me to do something - that I can do right now - to change your mind." Tala had thought that Kai would get him to do something extremely embarrassing or even a little crazy but Kai nodded numbly and stood in thought for a moment.

"Why do you _think_ you love me?" Kai whispered, he knew that it wasn't possible for Tala to love him since if he did he would have gone by now. He heard Tala clear his throat and he looked up and saw Tala shift his weight nervously like Kai had done on a few occasions.

"This is going to sound so pathetic..." Tala muttered he wasn't going to really have to tell him when he started having feelings for him and all that, surely not? However Tala felt inclined to include that seeing as Kai had told him about something as tragic as _that_.

"Can't be as pathetic as I'm feeling at the moment." Kai answered back in his usual monotonous voice, however sniffed softly at the end and rubbed his left eye fearing that he was going to start crying again. Tala was sure that his 'story' would take a while and so ended up guiding Kai back to bed hoping that maybe he would fall asleep half way through so he didn't need to talk about his feelings.

Kai surprisingly ended up staying as near as possible to Tala when he lay down, and even though Tala certainly appreciated it – it also showed him just how badly he needed comfort, even though he had already spoke about the problem. "Well, at first I was just happy to see you..." Tala didn't think it was weird, he had fun, strangely enough with Kai whether it was by annoying him or speaking about something they both enjoyed or hated.

"I just thought it was because you amused me whenever you got into an argument..." Kai was watching Tala's face hoping that he would see his expressions but he couldn't see them – maybe if he got Tala to move closer would he be able to see them? "Plus I'd known you for while, so I didn't really think anything of it."

"Eventually, I got really nervous whenever I was speaking to you. I always felt like I was being an idiot since you would just stand there and just say 'whatever'." Kai could remember what he had done at the beginning of the year he'd been a little nervous when Tala looked at him, it was as if Tala was looking at him as if he had done some miracle.

"I even got really embarrassed when you ended up telling me I was wrong about something so insignificant." Kai remembered what that insignificant thing was, Tala was saying something about training schedules and Kai had denied it since different people had different skill levels. He'd remembered it because of Tala's reaction he had blinked, replied with a merely, 'Oh, I guess.' Then shut up and didn't even dare talk to anyone.

Kai couldn't help it he wanted to _see _Tala, why was it that he was right next to him and yet was already annoyed at the fact he couldn't even see the expressions that Tala was given. He could tell Tala had let down every other emotional guard like he had, so he was obviously using some interesting facial expressions. "I ended up getting really jealous...of Tyson of all people." Tala seemed ashamed at saying that and Kai couldn't hide his surprise.

"Tyson?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust – out of everyone in this place he probably wouldn't have picked Tyson even if his life depended on it. Tyson was a close friend, almost to the point of being like a brother but – the thought made Kai shiver. Kai had propped himself up from where he was lying, he was sure that if he got a little closer he would be able to make out what Tala looked like.

"I was talking to you – or rather was just about to and as soon as he spoke to you, you basically turned away and ignored me..."Kai smiled to himself knowing fine well why he had done something like that. Tala on the other hand was aware that Kai was getting _very _close, he was several inches away from his face, but he was now resting his head against his arm.

"I was nervous – you kept staring at me." Kai mumbled he had been embarrassed when that had happened and so had tried to move away from Tala as much as possible thinking that maybe he had done something wrong to make Tala look at him the way he was.

"On several occasions my mind wandered and no matter what you'd just kind of..." Tala paused, he knew what he was going to say but didn't really want Kai to know did he? "Appear in my head and I'd just start wondering where you were and stupid stuff like that." Tala sighed as he finally said it and looked down at Kai who was squinting at him.

"You mean perverted stuff, moron." Kai heard a chuckle come form Tala and all he could do was smile at it. He couldn't help it, he liked Tala's laugh... He liked Tala... He listened carefully as Tala continued to talk about his feelings, and occasionally putting his own reasoning on why he had done something which seemed to have caused the redhead some rather unnecessary embarrassment.

"Eventually when Aidan came into the picture...I felt completely – lost – I guess..." Tala was now very conscious of where Kai was as he had slowly begun to drift off to sleep and was currently resting the top of his head against the redhead's thigh.

"So I kind of stopped _annoying_ you, especially after... you and Aidan...Anyway, I found out about your problem...And for some reason I just _didn't care_." Tala had believed it was just a simple illness so long as Kai wanted to stop and he was physically stopped from being sick that it would just go away, of course he knew that was complete bull now.

"I guess." Tala concluded, "I love you just because I do." He looked down at Kai who had sighed deeply as if he were annoyed at something. Tala pondered if Kai was annoyed at him and maybe he'd taken up far too much time talking about his so called feelings.

"Emotions really do make life more complicated." Kai sighed and decided to get to sleep, Tala smiled down at the other teenager and both of them felt much better than they had in a long time as if two great weights had been lifted from them.

"Couldn't agree more." Tala he arched his back and yawned loudly, stretching as he went back to bed. Happily knowing that Kai would believe him if he ever said the words, 'I love you', again.

* * *

Author's Note: -falls alseep- So tired, but... only 3000 words till the end of this story... thank heavens! I need more caffine O.o


	20. Duckie!

Author's Note: This chapter kind of made me happy and sad - yes it's finally done I can go to sleep (it's is now... like 7 o'clock in the morning here) -yawns- Well Four chapters, there as promised, though not reall in the same day...Tomorrow I'll re-read them, and change any major/minor mistakes I made due to lack of sleep. But anyway hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

The last week had resulted in Kai being happy for most of it because he had gotten his eyesight back, he didn't mind because now he couldn't definitely see Tala. However Tala couldn't feel anything but annoyance at that very fact since Kai appeared to be unable to look at him in the eye, for whatever reason Tala didn't know. Tala had caught him on multiple times just looking at him and soon as Tala made eye contact Kai would look away pretending he hadn't been doing anything.

However, Kai didn't want to tell Tala the reason why he never looked at him when he spoke to him, or why he was staring at him from afar and that was because Kai just couldn't look at him without wanting to either smile or want to drag him off to some deserted place in order to kiss the living day lights out of him. He was torn between lust and something else... Again, not as if he'd let Tala know that he had such feelings.

Of course when Tala did find out that when he forced Kai to look at him he understood that Kai was blushing and so that had only proceeded in Tala making sure Kai didn't _need _to worry about being accused of being a 'virgin.' Kai surprisingly wasn't disturbed by the fact he had woken up in the morning to a very pleased looking redhead with an extremely sore lower back and ended up staying in bed most of the day.

Eventually the whole thing got out of hand and Tala was literally throwing Kai over his shoulder when ever he decided and so the papers were having a field day. Kai _and _Tala both cold, but pretty decent bladers and were gay and apparently they were going out with each other. A few of the other bladers had distanced themselves from even looking in either of their direction.

It wasn't as if Kai cared what anyone else thought, after he'd spilled his true feelings to Tala about why he did that to himself. The redhead had slowly started building his confidence – including trying to over come his fear of heights by bungee-jumping, which of course Kai hadn't completely agreed to as he was emotionally blacked since he accidentally slammed a door in Tala's face. He'd not been too happy when Kai had burst the redhead's nose.

Tala had taken care of the media and Kai had managed to convince that if the BBA didn't sponsor the Demolition Boys again then they would look like a homophobic close-minded and uncaring company. Bryan ended up phoning telling Kai and Tala that it was 'about time,' and that he 'wouldn't need to hear Valkov complain ever again.'

Of course not all was roses within the relationship: oddly enough it was Kai that got jealous and oddly possessive over Tala and whenever a certain blonde phoned Tala would go off and sulk. Aidan had been classed as a friend and had even been invited over a few times just to wind Tala up when he had done something annoying like speak to random fan _boys_ even if it was just a simple question. Kai didn't want to take any chances of Tala running away with them and so would intimidate them so they would run away themselves.

Arguments between them happened at least a few times week if not a few times per day: everything was argued about. Until, they both stopped moaning at one another over that certain topic of conversation. Kai ended up going to the doctors and apparently he wouldn't be classed as bulimic since he hadn't thrown up in several weeks. However he was warned that his conversion disorder would reappear if anything happened to emotionally or mentally pain him.

Kai and Tala had been asked to hold as conference for the reporters to ask questions which they both denied but decided they would leave the beyblading complex which they had been living in for the past few months and answer maybe one or two questions if they were reasonable otherwise they would be leaving.

Tala had to go back to Russia as supposedly the regional's would be starting soon and he wanted to prepare for his. Kai agreed and would have to travel north back to his home in Japan and wait for his own regional's to begin.

"...If you seriously invite Aidan over I will kill him when I see him again." Tala wasn't too pleased since he didn't know if Aidan was back in Scotland or if he was still hovering around Japan. What could Tala do if he was miles away from Kai and that moron tried something? Oh, the very thought made him want to go and seriously hurt the boy.

"He won't be – so long as you don't talk to any of those stupid brats." Kai narrowed his eyes and followed his arms in the usual fashion and both teenagers glared at one another until they heard a woman voice suddenly say: _The Plane to Russia is now boarding_.

Kai sighed and stopped glaring, he didn't want Tala to leave. Tala had been there for about twenty four seven, and now he wasn't going to see him again for about two months. What if Tala came back and it wasn't like before, what if the usual feelings weren't there? What if—

"Kai." Kai snapped out of his dazed as jabbed him with a finger on his forehead, "Stop worrying." Kai jerked his head away from Tala and frowned displeased at the fact they both lived in two different countries and therefore had to attend different regional championships in order to get to the World Championships.

"You know, you could always just lose the Russian Regional's and stay here." Kai offered though saw the redheads eyebrow twitch in annoyance, both of them knew that they probably would give up beyblading so easily – they'd be gone for a few weeks they didn't need to think about irrational things such as not entering the regional's in order to stay together. They still had their pride.

"You could always forfeit Japan's Regional's and come cheer me on from the sidelines," Kai's jaw clenched and he sighed thinking about what would the next few weeks be like if he didn't have anyone to actually have some fun with.

"In your wildest dreams, Valkov." Kai mocked though he managed to catch the sly smirk that crept its way on Tala's face, "You truly have no idea what goes on in--" Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust rather not wanting to think about Tala and that part of him.

"—you are a damn pervert you know that." Even though Kai had been around him for quite a while he still couldn't get used to some of the things he would suggest or even talk about then again Tala just blamed that on the fact that Kai was still 'shy.' Like hell he was, Tala was just – Tala... The two of them both had a small smirk on their faces, even though were saying goodbye there would be no point in weeping about it.

Tala sighed again, he hoped that today would be a good day and maybe, just maybe Kai would say something similar to him. "I love you too." It wasn't as if Kai had ever said those words and it wasn't as if Tala ever spoke how disappointed he felt when Kai never did say them.

Kai smiled quickly but it disappeared as he felt guilty by not having the courage to say it back. Everyone he had loved and said it back but ended up disappearing he didn't want to say it and end up not having Tala.

"Well I'd best be going." Kai blinked as Tala walked off he'd hadn't expected anything – like a kiss or a hug – they were in the public domain, they just weren't the type of people that wanting there so called _love_ to be so easily viewed not even the more confident Tala felt as if he could do a public display of affection.

Kai watched for a brief moment when suddenly remembered the last time he had been to the airport – blind and staggering about the place looking for Tala. He had wanted to say something to him, he just never had the courage to, what if something bad happened to the plane? What if – He had to stop worrying, Kai sighed, he might as well get it over and done with.

"Tala!" Kai walked back over to Tala who looked interested and also a little confused at why Kai had suddenly called out his name. He had stopped and wondered what exactly Kai was planning. Kai sighed and shook his head as if he were arguing with himself.

"Last time I came here I was meant to find you and say something..." Kai mumbled and Tala frowned slightly before tilting his head to the side wondering what Kai was going to say. However a few minutes past and Kai was still looking anywhere else but him, and hadn't said anything.

A sigh got Kai's attention, "About time you said it then." Kai opened his mouth to say what he had meant to say long ago but he couldn't find himself to do so and ended up trying to start an argument, he knew how to react when he was having an argument. He just couldn't seem to find the words: he'd miss Tala but probably wouldn't think any less of the redhead no matter what happened – even if the moron didn't get past the Russian Regional's.

"You're not helping."Kai snapped and looked up at Tala hoping that he wouldn't laugh at him: he'd never said those stupid words though they seemed to mean a lot of Tala – so he wanted to at least try to say them. Even if Kai didn't exactly know what they meant, though apparently Rei said how he felt was what they meant – which didn't make any sense to the blader? Who would anyone know what he was feeling when he didn't?

"Don't go off and sulk." Tala was a little annoyed that Kai had picked the most public place – when all the beyblader were going back home and all the fans had been running around trying to get as many famous autographs as possible. Simply because Kai would always keep every one of his emotional guards up, unless...

"Seriously though if you even think about sleeping with any of those fans of yours--" Kai started to rant and Tala couldn't help but smile sadly at the boy, he was jealous but not in the strain way he acted. Usually Tala would say that Kai couldn't do something because, well he was _his_, Kai however felt more _unworthy _of the position and would constantly accuse Tala of cheating. Tala was fine with it, he understood why Kai would think he would disappear – run away with someone else.

"—Kai. I won't. I'll see you in a few weeks," Tala said calmly which made Kai try to think of something else to talk about: he wondered if Tala ever felt this nervous? Maybe when he had first done it – he had heard his shaking voice and uncertainly in what to say, Tala probably knew what he was already thinking.

"That's if the plane doesn't explode..." Tala snorted in amusement, was Kai really that desperate in having something else to talk about? Or had he seen one to many of those movies where planes would explode and everyone would die and there would somehow be some evil government or terrorist conspiracy.

"Didn't you have something to say, or are you just going off in a worrying tangent?" Tala watched as Kai nodded slowly, Tala sighed again and stepped forward closing the gap. "Repeat after me: I, love, you." Tala watched as Kai blinked slowly as if trying to commit the words to memory. On the other hand Kai always seemed to feel happy whenever Tala said that: he had remembered the fear that had coursed through him when he had first heard it. Although now it seemed to make him want smile, and say it back...

"I..." Kai sighed fed up of not being ale to say simple words, "I love you." Tala smiled and gave a quick glance round the place and kissed Kai quickly hoping that he wouldn't end up going all soft just because he was leaving. Kai was Kai because of his cold, or rather blunt personality.

"About time you said it." Tala was still smiling and still standing close so Kai quickly smiled though felt a little uncomfortable because he knew someone could be watching – with a camera... Everything was a little strange, he hadn't imagined that he would be rid of that horrible disorder, or be in some relationship with Tala.

"Whatever." Kai rolled his eyes at Tala but he mentally thanked Tala for helping him say it, it felt strange to say it to someone else, other than a family member, but even then he hadn't said it to any of them either. In fact now that Kai thought about it he hadn't told _anyone he loved them. _

"Later." Tala turned around and grabbed the small amount of luggage that he had brought with him, he received the usual half-grunt, half-verbal reply of 'Hn.' from Kai. The other blader was about to turn around and walk away before Tala decided to let Kai know what he had planned, when he got back obviously.

"Oh and Kai, seriously you had better get some rest because I will ravage you when I come back." Kai rolled his eyes and make a comment which only back fired on him. Tala was happy that Kai was still speaking but he was getting a little worried about the time and his plane that would take off in about ten minutes.

"You definitely aren't a romantic." Tala couldn't help it if he was a romantic, neither of them were – it was distasteful to run around with roses and claim their love for one another in the middle of some random, crowded place. _Yuck, oh soft._

"Would you like me to be, Duckie?" Kai looked blankly at Tala for a moment, he didn't quite know how to react to something like that. Tala wasn't the type of person that called anyone anything remotely animal like for a compliment and 'Duckie' was certainly not something that was used in his regularly vocabulary. Also no one would have ever dared to call _him_ 'Duckie'.

"What the hell did you just call me...?" Tala smirked so Kai really disliked pet names, he'd need to remember that it would be good to know about something that annoyed him so easily. However Tala continued to act as if there was nothing the matter and infuriated Kai more.

"It can be your pet name from now on. _Duckie._" Tala could have laughed when he hard Kai's reply, which of course make a few people look in their general direction and so ended up embarrassed about the entire thing. "Like hell it will!" Kai glared at Tala once he had realised that he had a wolfish grin on his face which only meant one thing – he was winding him up _again_.

"I'm kidding." Tala smirked as Kai turned on his heel and left wanting Tala to stay so he could really make him pay about that Duckie comment. He'd probably forgive him by the time he came back which was probably why the redhead had decided to play it now.

"So? No tears?" Rei smiled when Kai had reappeared, he was waiting along with the White Tigers and a few other less experienced bladers to go home. Kai just grunted and mumbled something similar to 'why would I cry over that moron.' Rei pulled out his phone which was ringing loudly and quickly checked to see what the alert was about. "Hmm..." Rei blinked and his smile changed into a large grin.

"What is it?" Kai couldn't help but notice the change in attitude as Rei chuckled and continued to look at the text he'd been sent just a few seconds ago. Rei didn't quite want to know how Tala had managed to live...

"A text from Tala..." Rei didn't dare read it out, that would have been a death sentence in itself. Rei couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw Kai's face go from confusion to sheer anger in a matter of seconds.

'_Thanks for your help, and say hello to duckie for me.'_ Kai was very tempted to through the phone away but the thought of someone else picking up the phone and reading the text made Kai cringe and he roughly handed the device back to Rei hoping that he wouldn't go on about this.

"That moron!" Kai hissed as he made sure Rei deleted the horrible thing, Rei had a somewhat smug grin on his face as if he were trying to stop himself from laughing loudly and Kai seemed to notice it as he continued to glare at him until Rei just had to ask.

"Duckie?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Kai got the name and _why_. Maybe Tala was just annoying Kai? Or maybe there was an entirely different reason but whatever it was it was amusing – _the Kai Hiwatari_ also known as... Duckie, a very interesting turn out.

"Shut up, Rei." Kai hissed and debated on waiting along with Rei or just leaving him with Mariah. Rei couldn't help but add a sarcastic comment, Kai was annoyed and it was amusing – so long as he didn't make any of those terrifying glares then Rei would be perfectly fine. Plus it was technically Tala he was angry at anyway.

"Oh, I'm not saying a word." Rei chuckled as Kai grumbled about how he was so going to hurt Tala when he got back.

Auth's Note: Okay so thank you for reading, I thank those you took time to review both from members of the site to anon. reviews which kept me motivated, also thanks to anyone that placed this story in their favourites/alerts. I really appreciate it. XD Also thanks to the kind PM's and well thanks again for reading...  
If there's a pairing you'd like to see just PM me, I like making up lots so the stranger the better! XD Anyway must go to bed... -dies of exhaustion-


End file.
